Brothers In Arms
by SEALteamsteve
Summary: Member's of Steve's elite SEAL Team Three are being targeted. Who is behind the attacks?
1. Chapter 1

Danny walked by Steve's office and noticed his partner standing at the window, his hands clasped behind his head, his elbows pulled in tightly.

He opened the door and took a couple of steps inside. "Steve, are you alright?"  
"Can you give me a minute Danny?"  
Danny heard the shakiness in his partners' voice and he knew that Steve had been crying.  
"Sure…I'll be back in a few minutes man"

He moved to the outer room and approached Chin and Kono.  
"Hey, do you guys know what's wrong with Steve?"  
Chin glanced towards the bosses' office, "No, what do you mean? He was fine"  
Kono added, "He went to take a call from Joe"

Danny sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "Great…what the hell is he telling Steve now?"  
Chin looked at him confused, "What's up Danny?"  
"I don't know, but he's been crying"  
Kono's hand moved to her mouth, "What?"

"He wanted a minute alone….I tell you what though, I've had just about enough of Joe. He's brought nothing but heartache to Steve since he came to town. He's playing games with his emotions and I for one am sick and tired of it"

"Danny calm down bro, you don't know what it's about….talk to him first"

Danny threw his hands in the air and he moved back to Steve's office.  
He found his friend sitting at his desk, his elbows on his desk, his chin resting on his cupped hands. Danny stepped into the office and he sat facing Steve. Their eyes met and Steve spoke softly, his voice full of raw emotion, "Joe called. One of my men is dead"

"Jesus Steve, I'm sorry. What happened?"  
"It was a car accident. His name is Lee Dorsey, his wife is four months pregnant with their first baby Danno. He left the SEALS not even a year ago…"  
"Where did it happen?"  
"Just outside of Dallas. I need to fly out as soon as possible"  
"Of course. I'll handle things here brother" Danny moved around the desk and Steve stood to embrace him, "I'm so sorry partner"  
"Thanks Danny. I need to call the other guys now"  
Danny left the office closing the door behind him.

Danny filled Chin and Kono in on the details he knew and then they all moved to Danny's office to begin looking over a cold case file.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Steve called the remaining members of his SEAL team to inform them of Lee's death. This team had been together as a unit for three years and they were in every sense of the word, brothers.

They had lost two of their own during a daybreak mission to save a kidnapped Korean diplomat from a rebel faction and that loss forever bonded these men. That battle had been extremely bloody, but successful. The eight man SEAL team headed up by Steve had managed to kill numerous heavily armed rebels and rescue the diplomat but the personal cost had been extremely high. Steve and Jeff Parker along with two others, Lee and Omar Gonzalez had stormed the tent that held the hostage in a densely wooded area. As the other four did their best to fend off the rebels Steve and Jeff entered the tent as Lee and Omar fired at approaching rebels from outside the tent. Steve was untying the hostages' feet as Jeff was working on his hands which were tied behind his back. Suddenly he heard the horrible thud of a bullet hitting flesh and bone and Jeff toppled to the ground, struck in the throat by a round fired through the tent canvas. Steve threw Jeff over his shoulder and grabbing the diplomat by the arm they exited the tent and sandwiched between Lee and Omar they followed their escape plan, making their way towards their rescue helicopter. The gunfire from the other SEALS continued to erupt around them as Steve used his body to protect the diplomat while holding on tightly to Jeff. Once they had reached the chopper Steve's eyes searched the horizon and he spotted the four remaining team member's racing towards them with Tony Reddick carrying an injured Chris Milliner over his shoulder. Steve, Omar and Lee jumped from the helicopter and fired at the ten to twelve remaining rebels who were on hot on their heels. Once the men were all on board the chopper lifted off, carrying the men from the scene.

Steve's eyes first went to Jeff. The young man was clearly dead and he placed his hand over Jeff's face, closing his lifeless eyes. After insuring that the diplomat was uninjured, he then turned his attention to Chris. Chris had very quickly become one of his best friends and his heart sank as he looked down at him. Steve had been the best man at his wedding and was the Godfather to his ten month old son, Christopher Steven. Steve knelt next to him taking his bloodied hand in his and squeezing it firmly. He had taken three shots to the gut, just below the protective vest and unbeknownst to Steve he had also taken a hit to the lower back causing paralysis. As the others worked on the wounds trying to stop the bleeding, Steve spoke to his friend.

"Hey buddy, you're going to be fine...you hang on for me"  
Chris' eyes were hazy and Steve reached up to wipe away the blood that dribbled from the corners mouth.  
"Steve? I don't...think...I...I'm gonna...mmakke it buddy"

"Of course you're gonna make it Chris. These guys are taking good care of you. You stay with me man. I'm going to get you home to Sara and Christopher and you're going to get some time off to enjoy that little boy of yours"

"Steve...it ddoesn't eeven hurt..."  
"That's good buddy, that's real good" He knew that Chris was going into shock and he kept talking to him, encouraging him to hang on.

A short time later Chris began to cough up blood and as Steve looked back at his fellow SEALS, Omar nodded to his leader that there was nothing more they could do.  
"Stteve...SStevvee..."  
Steve took Chris's face into his hands, "I'm right here partner, I've got you"  
"Tell Sara...I llove..." and with that Chris exhaled deeply and he was gone.  
Steve pulled him to his chest and held him tightly for several minutes as the chopper flew towards the rising sun.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve entered Danny's office a couple of hours later, the emotional strain evident on his face.

Kono moved quickly to him and they embraced, "I'm so sorry for your loss Steve"  
"Thank you sweetheart"  
Chin also embraced him and then they all sat.  
"I'm flying out to Dallas tonight. I'll meet the rest of the unit there. I'll leave my contact info with Daniel here, I'm sorry to abandon you all like this"  
Danny jumped in, "Stop that Steve. Take the time you need, we'll be fine. Did you talk to Lee's wife?"

"Yes. She's alone and she's in shock. They don't have any family in Texas, they just relocated there two months ago because of his job. Lee's family should get there soon from Oklahoma" He sighed deeply, "He was a beast of a man, six foot six, three hundred pounds but you would never meet anyone more gentle and loving" Steve's eyes were again tearing up, his voice choked with emotion.

"What kind of work did he do?"  
"He joined his family's Oil Company after leaving the military. He moved to Dallas to oversee an expansion of the business. He is ...was, a very bright kid"

Steve talked and cried, telling his Ohana about this young man as well as the other members of SEAL Team Three.  
"He deserved to live a long happy life….God, he never even knew his child"  
Chin spoke softly, "There just aren't answers for some things Steve"  
"Chin….we see such violence every day….I'm so tired brother, I'm really tired of violence and sadness…."

Danny watched his partners' eyes carefully. He couldn't help but blame Joe White for his partners' mental state. When Joe first turned up on the island he helped them clear Steve's name in the killing of Governor Jameson. As the months passed though and Joe continued to stonewall Steve at every turn in his quest to find his Mother's killer, he had seen a change in his partner. And the change wasn't good….he was having more moments of quiet reflection as thoughts of his Mother's death had now turned into an obsession to find her killer. He was sixteen when she died and now twenty years later his emotions were once again as raw as ever. And now this…Steve McGarrett was one of the strongest men Danny had ever met but whether or not the SEAL would ever admit it, he was also a very sensitive soul. Steve had told him that the death of his Mother had shaped him into man he had become, and Danny believed that. But he also now worried that the obsession with his Mother's death could be destroying him, it was literally eating him alive. Once this current crisis passed he was going to have a heart to heart talk with Steve. He wished to God that Steve could get the closure he desired but in his opinion the toll it was taking on him was just too great. He could no longer stand by and watch his friend torture himself like this. He had no doubt that Steve was in true shock and mourning over Lee's death but there was more to this than that,_ 'I'm so tired…._' those words said more to him than anything. His partner was depressed and he was going to have to do something more to help him…...as soon as this was over.

Steve then said his goodbyes to his team and he left to go shower and pack. Danny would be picking him up in two hours to take him to the airport.

They rode quietly and honestly, Danny just didn't know what to say. He felt horrible but nothing he could say would make Steve feel better at this point. Steve eventually broke the silence, "I should be back Sunday Danno, will you be able to pick me up?"  
"Of course, just let me know what time. I have Gracie so how about if he stop for something to eat together"

"That sounds great partner. Danny…..when this is over I need to tell you about these guys. I haven't told you much about my past and I thank you for not asking"

"And you don't need to tell me anything"  
"Yes Danny, I do. You deserve to know…...and I need to talk. I need to talk to you"  
"Alright. I'm here when you're ready"  
"Thank you"

He dropped Steve off at the front doors of Hawaiin Air and he stood by the car watching his partner until he turned the corner disappearing from his view.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Steve arrived at the hotel in Dallas to be greeted by Omar and Tony Reddick. They exchanged embraces and then waited for the final surviving member of their unit, Jamar Bradley to arrive. The talked somberly about the fact that half of them were now gone.

Jeff and Chris, lost in battle. Now Lee...and then there was the eighth member of the brotherhood...Nick Taylor. Nick's betrayal last year when he had sold out his country for the almighty dollar and attempted to assassinate General Pak had affected all of them, but no one as deeply as Steve. Nick had gone so far as to try to kill him and Steve had no choice but to kill his traitorous brother in self-defense.

Steve had escorted Nick's body and they had all met in his hometown of San Diego, California to tend to his burial. They all knew Nick Taylor as the hero who had earned two purple hearts and numerous medals for his valiant service. Money had corrupted him but his actions, even as disgusting as they were, did not change the fact that he was their brother...and they had loved him. The others had forgiven Nick, just as they forgave Steve for taking his life. Steve had also forgiven Nick and he still mourned the loss of his friend every day.

After sharing a couple of drinks and catching up a bit they all checked into their rooms and then they rented an SUV and drove to Lee's home.

Amanda met the men at the door, her small 'baby bump' a sign of the enormity of the loss of this fine young man.

They all cried, hugged and kissed before moving into the living room with Amanda and Lee's parents and sister. His father had been a Marine and was also a bull of a man. They had met him at Lee and Amanda's wedding and Steve had instantly developed a special bond with the retired Sergeant.

They stayed for several hours reminiscing about the kind, gentle giant and how he would be missed. The wake was set for the following night with the service and burial on Friday morning.

After leaving Lee's home the men headed to a local barbecue shack for dinner, none of them noticing the black SUV that followed them.

*********** Thanks to all who have reviewed and alerted, please let me know what you think. Your reviews are always appreciated! ************


	3. Chapter 3

After the funeral service Friday morning the four surviving Navy SEALS, in full dress uniforms carried the flag draped casket of their fallen comrade from the church to his nearby resting place beneath a large shady tree. Mingling around ouside the church after the burial Amanda was talking to Steve, thanking him for the heartfelt eulogy he had given for Lee.

Steve sensed something much deeper was on her mind though and he took her hands in his, "Amanda, what is it?"  
"Steve...I don't want you to think I'm crazy..." She struggled to compose herself.  
"Don't be silly, I would never think that"  
"Steve, I don't think this was an accident?"  
He looked into her eyes noting the fear, "Okay...can you tell me why you think this?"

"On Tuesday, I thought someone had followed me home from the grocery store. They drove a black SUV and parked across from the house for a couple of hours. Shortly after Lee got home from work they left. I didn't say anything to him but yesterday morning when I went out to get the newspaper I noticed the same SUV parked down the block a bit. I told Lee and he called in sick to work. We ran several errands in the morning and when we came out of a restaurant after having lunch, I saw it again. I wanted Lee to follow it but he wouldn't with me in the car. Then this morning it was outside again. Lee drove off after it, and...he never made it home"

Steve caressed her soft hands and spoke tenderly, "Amanda did you get the license number of the SUV?"  
She nodded her head, "Lee wrote it down after we left the restaurant, it's on a notepad on his desk. He was writing some other things down too. He had spent several hours on the computer that night"

"When we get back to the house I'll need to see the notepad. I'll look into this for you, I promise"

"Thank you Steve. You're a true friend and he loved and respected you very much"  
"Lee was an amazing man and I loved him deeply. I'm here for you Amanda, we all are"

Their quiet conversation was interrupted by the sound of a rifle blast and as Steve instinctively threw himself in front of Amanda pulling her to the ground, he hollered for everyone to get down.

Lee's friends and relatives were screaming and sobbing as Tony and Jamar confirmed that everyone was alright.  
Steve took Amanda's face in his hands, "Are you okay sweetheart?"  
"Yes, I'm fine"  
Steve then turned and saw Omar lying face down, the back of his head literally blown off.  
Tony grabbed Steve's arm, helping the two to their feet, "We have to get out of here sir"

Steve moved quickly to Lee's father, "Martin, we need to leave and take Amanda with us. She may not be safe here. I'll contact you soon. Please..."

Steve's eyes turned to Omar and Martin placed a firm hand on Steve's shoulder interrupting him, "I'll take care of him son. Please watch over Amanda and my grandchild...go now!"

The three men raced, with Steve and Jamar practically carrying the petit pregnant woman between them. They reached the SUV and sped away from the church.  
Tony was driving with Jamar in the passenger seat and Steve and Amanda in the back.  
Tony turned, "Where to boss?"

"Get to Amanda's quickly" He told them of Lee and Amanda's suspicions, "We have to get that notepad and his computer. Did either of you leave anything at the hotel that you need to get?" Both men answered negative and Steve reached into his duffel bag in the back, pulling out three guns and checking their ammo.

Jamar grinned, "Shit boss, do you always travel packed to the hilt?"  
Steve smirked, "I never leave home without 'em"  
Amanda looked at him, "You took those on the plane?"  
"I'm a government agent. I'm allowed to carry"  
Jamar added, "Thank God for that. What do you figure's going on Steve?"  
"I don't have a clue buddy, but it's obvious someone wants SEAL Team Three wiped out and we're not going to let that happen"

Steve then took out his cell phone and dialed Danny.  
The sleepy detective rolled over and looked at the clock before grabbing his phone, "Babe, I know you miss me but it's five in the morning"  
"Sorry to wake you Danno, I need your help partner"  
Danny sat up sensing the seriousness in his friends' tone, "What's wrong Steve?"

"Lee's crash was not an accident Danny and they've killed another one of my team"  
"Christ Steve. What do you need me to do?"  
"I need you to call Governor Denning and get us a private plane. There are four of us and we need to get back to Hawaii and figure out what's going on. I'll give you more details later. There are numerous small airfields we can fly out of from Dallas..."

Danny interrupted him, "Steve calm down brother. Let's not involve Denning here. I've got a friend who runs a flight school in Dallas. I'll get back to you shortly"

"You got people?"  
"Yes my friend, I too have 'people', you cover your six buddy"  
"Danno, a little SEAL talk! I'm impressed"  
"You're rubbing off on me I guess...kinda scary huh?"  
"I kinda like it. Thanks buddy, call me back"  
"Will do"

Steve looked to the others, "When we get to Amanda's, Tony you take her upstairs so she can pack a bag. Amanda, do you have any weapons in the house?"

"Yes, there's a gun cabinet in his office"  
"Jamar, after we clear the house you and I will go to the office. Bag up all the guns and ammo and I'll get his computer and the papers. My partner is setting up a plane for us and we'll fly to my house until we can figure out what's going on"

Soon they were entering Amanda's home and as Tony cleared the upper level Steve did the same on the lower. They then split up to with Steve stressing the need to move quickly.

Steve stood next to the chair at Lee's desk and looked at the notes he had scribbled down. As his eyes were drawn instantly to two words in capital letters and circled **'STRAWBERRY FIELDS'**, a chill ran down the length of his spine. "Oh my God"

Jamar turned towards him, "What is it?"  
Steve simply said the words' "Strawberry Fields"  
Jamar looked at him with a steely look of determination, "Let's get the fuck out of here"


	4. Chapter 4

Minutes later the four were in their rented SUV and driving from the house. They had searched the body of the vehicle and found a tracking device that had been placed under the rear wheel well and they had dismantled that. They drove to a nearby parking garage and as Steve and Jamar provided look out, Tony broke into and hotwired a silver Camero.

As he pulled up and they piled into the car Steve said, "You're gonna get along great with my partner Tony"  
"Huh?"  
Steve waved his hand and chuckled, "Never mind, go buddy"  
They drove several miles and then Steve rang Danny.

"Steve, I was just going to call you. I've got a plane ready for you. Get to Addison Airfield and talk to Michael Gaines, he's expecting you. His number is 224-510-8868. I've got all the flight info and I'll pick you up at Kalaeola"

"Beautiful Danny, thank you brother. We'll see you in a few hours"  
"Okay, take care"

Steve turned to Amanda, "Do you know where Addison Airfield is?"  
"Yes, it's about twenty minutes south of here"  
"Gentlemen, Ma'am... our plane awaits"

Within the hour the four were aboard a small plane and heading towards Oahu.

As Amanda slept, the men discussed the events that had transpired.  
"Okay, Lee wrote down Strawberry Fields and he's got a couple of names written down here, Russell and Nick. He's got my name here and my phone number…"  
Jamar jumped in, "Wait Steve…...Tony?…..isn't Russell the name of Nick's youngest brother?"

Steve looked at them, "Nick who? Taylor?"  
Jamar nodded as Steve continued, "I thought he had two brothers and we met them at his funeral, ummm…Mark and Brian"

Tony spoke, "Mark told me about a younger brother, and yeah…I'm pretty sure his name was Russell. He had issues with drugs and was in court ordered drug rehab at the time"  
"Why didn't I hear about this?"  
Tony looked at him, his eyes sympathetic "Steve, you were devastated at having shot Nick. His family was numb, everyone was just going through the motions. We talked about telling you, but what good would have come from you knowing? It only would have made you feel worse. We were worried about you sir"

Steve stood and moved away from his friends as he tried to wrap his head around everything. How could he be upset about this? He remembered only too well the tortured emotions he was feeling back then. If he had known about Russell that only would have compounded his pain and guilt. He would have done the same thing to protect any one of them from further pain….. He moved back to his seat.

Tony spoke, "Sir, it was my decision not to tell you...…I'm sorry"  
"You have nothing to apologize for Tony, you were being a good friend…..let's just figure this out now and stay alive okay?"  
"Yes sir"

"Okay, do you guys know anything about Russell?"  
"All I know is he was eighteen and he was arrested for possession of crack cocaine and he was in an out-of-state rehab facility at the time of Nick's death….I don't know anything else"

"We'll get my team's help retrieving data from Lee's computer, Kono can find everything"  
"Kono?"  
"Kono Kalakaua. She's amazing…."  
"She? You've got a female member on your team?"  
"Don't take her lightly boys, she joined my team fresh out of the police academy. She's as tough as they come and she's a damn fine sniper"  
Tony smiled, "So she can handle a gun AND a computer…...Kono huh? A very exotic name"  
Steve looked at the young man, "Stand down _'Romeo_'"  
Tony blushed, "No disrespect intended sir, I apologize"  
"Relax Anthony. I'm just warning you, she's more than capable of taking care of herself!"

Jamar grinned, "Tell us about your team Steve"  
Thinking of his Ohana brought a smile to Commander McGarrett's face, "My partner is Danny 'Danno' Williams. He's a cop from New Jersey who had moved to Hawaii just a few months before our Task Force was formed. He had followed his ex-wife there so he could be close to his daughter. He was the detective assigned to my Dad's murder case and I just saw it in him right away. I saw a kind and honest man, and I made him my partner which was something he wasn't too keen on at the beginning"

Jamar laughed, "What do you mean by that?"  
"Well, the Governor of Hawaii gave me full reign on naming my team and I met Danno when we both drew our guns on each other in my Dad's garage. Let's just say that he wasn't very thrilled to be working for me, especially after he was shot within the first twenty four hours we met"

Tony and Jamar looked at each other and chuckled, "You sure know how to make a good first impression don't you McGarrett!"  
"Well he must of liked me. After he was shot he saved my life!"  
Tony began to laugh uncontrollably, "Oh man, I can't wait to meet this guy!"

Jamar added, "So you've got a hot-headed Jersey Cop and a sniper with an exotic name. Please Steve, tell us more!"  
Steve smiled as he laughed with his friends, the brief moment of humor very welcoming to them all.  
"Our final member is Chin Ho Kelly. He's Kono's cousin and he was my Dad's last partner before he retired"  
"That's it? No story about him?"  
"Well…when I hired him he had been fired from the Honolulu Police Department"  
Jamar slapped his leg, "Oh God Steve, tell us more!"  
"He had been charged with stealing money confiscated in a drug bust to help a family member who needed a life-saving transplant. He hadn't stolen the money, his Uncle did, but Chin took the fall for him"

The men no longer laughed as Steve added, "I've got an amazing team and I love them all, just as I love you guys. They're going to be there for us and I promise that you'll be glad they are"  
Jamar reached out, placing a firm hand on Steve's shoulder, "We don't doubt that at all boss"

Steve looked solemnly at his friends, "We have to figure out what this has to do with Strawberry Fields"  
Tony spoke softly, "Come on Steve, we all know the answer to that"

"Maybe we do but how does Russell Taylor play into this? Guys I'm trying to put this all together in my head. A few months ago SEAL Team Nine was targeted by a drug cartel. We helped bring down the cartel but when we raided the hitter's apartment he had info on every member of the unit"

Tony looked at him in shock, "How is that possible Steve?"  
"The cartel hired a hacker who breached the Navy's confidential files and accessed the SEAL's covert list"  
"So you're saying our names are out there?"  
"The hitter was killed and we were never able to confirm the extent of the breach or the identity of the hacker. We also found the hitter in possession of a file on Strawberry Fields"  
Tony ran his hands through his hair, "Jesus Christ"

Jamar added, "You may want to reconsider involving your team in this Steve"  
"I know guys…..I know"

The men spent the rest of the flight napping and catching up with each other, reminiscing about Lee, Omar, Jeff, Chris and even Nick. As the plane began its decent to Oahu Steve woke Amanda and then he called Danny to let them know they were about to land.


	5. Chapter 5

As they deboarded the plane Steve grinned as he heard Tony chuckle behind him saying, "You've gotta be kidding me" as his eyes fell on Danny's silver Camero.

Danny moved to them and Steve grasped his forearm reassuringly. "Danny Williams, this is Amanda Dorsey, Jamar Bradley and Tony Reddick"  
After brief introductions they thanked the pilot and entered the Camero.

Danny spoke first, "We've set everything up at your place. What the hell is going on Steve"  
"We've got some leads but I need Kono to get everything off Lee's computer"  
"Tell me what you do know"  
"Danny….."  
"DAMN IT STEVE, you're not going to give me your infamous 'it's classified' line are you? I have spent the last ten hours worrying about you and wondering what in the hell was happening, and not filling me in is just not an option my friend. We are PARTNERS you know!"

"DANNY, stop please"  
Danny looked in the rear view mirror at his partner and his eyes also fell on the distraught woman sitting next to him.  
He turned his head, "Oh God, Amanda…..I'm so sorry"  
She responded quietly, "It's okay Danny, I understand"  
They rode in silence the remainder of the way to Steve's place.

As they pulled into the driveway they all recognized the man who came out to greet them, Commander Joe White.  
"Danny, you called Joe?"  
"Of course I did. I figured we could use the help"

As the men exited the Camero Joe greeted them. He had trained both Jamar and Tony but they hadn't seen each other in a couple of years.  
They shook hands firmly, "It's been too long boys"  
Tony spoke, "Yes it has been too long sir. Thank you for being here"  
Joe looked to them all, "Let's get inside, we've got a lot of work to do"

As they entered Steve's house their eyes lit up at the sight of Wade Gutches, Brad Jacks and Tim Hutchenson. Wade was the commanding officer of SEAL Team Nine and Five-0 had helped the unit last year when a drug cartel had targeted them. In return, these men had answered Joe's call for help when several months later Steve was captured and tortured by Wo-Fat in North Korea. SEALS were brothers….forever and here they were again, willing to risk their lives…..no questions asked.

SEALS were an elite group and the men all knew each other. Danny, Chin and Kono stood to the side with Amanda and watched the men exchange handshakes and hugs, the respect and admiration they held for each other evident.

Steve then pulled Jamar and Tony aside introducing them to Kono and Chin. He grinned as he watched Tony hold Kono's hand for a tad too long. Tony was twenty eight years old and very much a ladies man. As much as he loved Tony….there was no way in hell he was going to allow him to make a play on Kono! His gaze turned to Kono and he noticed her eyes locked on Tony's. Great! Just what he needed!

Steve, Wade, Danny and Joe then moved into Steve's office which they had converted into a makeshift computer room.  
"Wade, thank you for coming"  
"Of course, we're always only a phone call away. You know that"  
Joe then spoke, "Steve, tell us everything you know"  
Steve explained that Amanda and Lee were being followed and that Lee had been searching the computer for clues. He talked about what Lee had written on the notepad.

Danny looked at the three Navy SEALS standing before him, "Strawberry Fields? That's the file we found last year in Hector Ruiz' apartment during the case against the Alvaro cartel...…."  
Steve added, "Yes Danny. Have a seat, we need to talk"

Joe looked to Steve, "This is confidential information Steve. He's a civilian"  
Before Steve could even respond to his mentor Wade spoke, "Commander White, with all due respect I think we're way past worrying about confidentiality at this point. Two of our men are dead and we're going to need Five-0's help to finish this off"

Joe glared at Steve, "Son, are you ready to put them in this danger? I suggest you think good and hard about this" Without another word, Joe and Wade left the room leaving Steve and Danny alone.

**5050505050505050505050505050**

Danny sat forward in the chair, nervously tapping his foot.  
Steve paced the floor in front of him, his hand pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed, "Danny, I'll tell you everything about Strawberry Fields. We've been through a hell of a lot together Danno but nothing is going to be more dangerous than this. This is my mess and if you choose to walk away, I'll understand"

"FUCK YOU McGarrett!"  
Danny's response brought a look of amazement from the SEAL and his mouth dropped open as Danny continued, his voice shaking in anger, "Don't look at me like that. How dare you think I would even consider walking away from this. I don't give a damn what caused this 'mess', someone is trying to kill you and I'm not going anywhere, do you hear me?"  
Danny was struggling to control his temper. He couldn't remember EVER being THIS angry at his partner. He thought they had something special, a trust….a friendship that could never be jeopardized. Now in a mere matter of moments Steve's words made him doubt everything he thought they had.

"Danny…."  
"Steve, tell me about Strawberry Fields"

Steve turned his back to Danny, unable to face him as he began, "Five years ago, SEAL Team Three assassinated Egyptian, Hussein al-Rahman, a senior aide to Al-Qa'ida in Afghanistan. In planning the raid, the intel we were given told us of twelve men living in the compound along with al-Rahman's three wives and six young children. We prepped for the mission planning it for a weekend that we were told the women and children would not be in the compound. We planned to invade the compound dropping in by helicopter at one in the morning on Saturday. There was a storm that night and we had to push the raid back twenty four hours" Steve moved to the mini-refrigerator next to his desk and pulled out a bottle of water. He took a couple of drinks, sighed deeply and continued, "Our heat-sensing equipment still showed twelve bodies in the compound and we initiated the raid at three o'clock Sunday morning. We executed the raid flawlessly with only Jamar receiving a bullet wound to the arm. We were in and out in less than fifteen minutes and no one in the compound survived. Once we were in the air and evacuating the scene, I was told that something had gone horribly wrong….. Chris and Lee told me that two of the dead were a woman and a small child, three to four years old. Later on, through our undercover CIA agent we were able to find out that the child had become ill at the last moment, so she along with her Mother did not take the trip. Two older sons of al-Rahman's who were nineteen and seventeen went with the others in place of them, thus we still only registered the twelve heat sources in the home. We would never have gone in Danny if we knew they were in there. We always did everything we could to avoid collateral damage…."

Danny had stood and moved to his partner's side placing a hand on his shoulder, "So you think this is retribution for that raid?"  
"I'm not sure yet but it's a good possibility. Danny, this could be Al-Qa'ida operatives after us. I don't want to put you in this kind of danger"  
"Steve, I'm your partner….and more importantly, I'm your friend. I'm not going anywhere"

"Thank you Danno" The men embraced and then moved back to the others.

************** MORE TO FOLLOW – please let me know what you think so far ! ********************


	6. Chapter 6

When they re-entered the living room Steve grabbed Lee's laptop and then asked Chin and Kono to come with him.  
Once back in the office Danny stood next to Steve as he told the others about Strawberry Fields and gave them the same option he had given Danny, to leave….no questions asked.

Steve looked in amazement at the three loving and devoted friends who stood before him, unflinching in their answers that they were there to see this through with him, together….as a family, 'Ohana'…..

"Thank you all, we don't have much time. I'm sure whoever is behind this will be here soon"  
Chin added, "If they're not already here"  
Steve nodded and turned to Kono, "Kono, I need you to get whatever you can off Lee's computer here"  
"Will do boss"

The men moved back to the living room to discuss their next moves. Danny looked towards Amanda, "Steve, shouldn't we get her out of here. Put her in hiding somewhere?"

"No, she's safer with us Danno. We're all safer together. Okay, there are ten of us. We'll be posted in teams of two around the perimeter of the house. While we map out the strategy, Chin…..I need you and Hutch to get to headquarters and get all the weapons and ammo"

Amanda had been listening in fearful silence and as the men left the house she spoke, "Steve?"  
"Yes Amanda?"  
"Can't you call the police?"  
Steve knelt in front of her, taking her hand in his, "No Amanda we can't, at least not yet. From the notes Lee left I think this may have to do with a mission of ours several years ago in Afghanistan. If it is, we need to keep this under the radar. The mission was extremely confidential. I need you to trust us, we'll do everything we can to keep you and your baby safe"

"Are we safe here though? Won't this be the first place they look?"  
Steve smiled at her, "That's what we're counting on. We're very isolated out here and they'll be on our turf. We're not running, we need to end this"  
She grinned "Lee trusted you and so do I, Thank you Steve"  
Steve kissed her hand and went back to their preparations.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Chin and Hutch moved quickly grabbing guns, ammo, grenades, knives. They also grabbed flak jackets, night-vision goggles, flashlights and first aid supplies. They had already brought all the communication equipment to Steve's home earlier.

As they were finishing loading the truck and Chin pulled down the hatchback gunfire erupted and in seconds, Chin was on the ground. Hutch was instantly at his side pulling him around to the passenger side of the truck while returning fire. Tim was smaller in stature than McGarrett but much larger than the small Asian man and he had little trouble getting him into the back seat quickly. Chin was unconscious and bleeding heavily from two bullet wounds, one to his left bicep and the other to his lower left side just above the hip. Tim could hear the roar of the approaching vehicle as he pulled the keys from Chin's pants pocket and racing to the driver's side he peeled out of the parking lot only moments ahead of the vehicle following him carrying four heavily armed men.

Back at the house things began to move at a frantic pace as Kono confirmed Steve's suspicions. Lee had run a search on the license plate of the SUV and it came back as being rented by twenty year old Russell Taylor. He had also tapped into the young man's facebook and to everyone's amazement he had been speaking quite openly about his thirst for vengeance against _'the man who killed my brother in cold blood and ruined my life'  
_His ramblingswent back several months and it was obvious that they were fueled by an out of control drug addiction. In one post he would be nervous and paranoid talking of being afraid of being caught or killed and then the next post would be filled heavy bravado and talk of retribution.  
One thing was perfectly clear, Russell was making no attempt to conceal his wishes for vengeance and that fact alone made him very dangerous.

And then came Strawberry Fields….. there was only one post but it told Five-0 and the SEALS all they needed to know. _'I know about Strawberry Fields and I can now truly avenge Nick'_

Commander Steve McGarrett stood and ran his hand through his hair. Before he could speak, his cellphone rang.  
The inbound call was from Kamekona, "McGarrett…..hey it's not a good time big guy"  
"Whoa McG. I got some serious info for you"  
"What's that Kamekona?"  
"Word on the street is there's a hit out on you and it's some big-time dealers"  
"Oh yeah, what else have you heard?"  
"Word is they're going watch you lose everyone you love before they come for you. McG word is they're already on the island so watch your back brother"  
"Thanks buddy, let me know if you hear anything else"  
"Will do braugh"

As Steve was filling in the others Wade's phone rang.  
The other's watched him as his face grew serious, "Hutch...okay, hold on a minute"  
Wade turned to Steve, "They were attacked leaving the office. Chin's been shot. Hutch has a van on his tail but he thinks he can lose them"  
Steve took the phone, "Tim, is Chin conscious?"  
Hutch glanced back at the prone man, "Negative sir"  
"How many men are following you?"  
"Unsure sir, just one van though"

"Where are you right now?... Okay, listen closely. There's that string of winding curves about two miles from my place, can you get far enough ahead of them where you can pull off at the last turn by Hekili Point?"

"Yes, I can do that sir"  
"We'll be there waiting for you"

Hanging up Steve barked out the orders, "Joe, Tony and Kono….I need you to stay here and be careful, they could already be here. We'll be back soon" With that Steve along with Danny, Jamar, Wade and Brad grabbed their weapons and raced from the house towards the Point.

**5050505050505050505050505050**

As they arrived at the Point they spread out taking cover on both sides of the road behind rocks and brush.  
Steve hollered out, "Try not to hit the driver, we want to take him alive if possible"

A short time later they heard Chin's truck approaching and as it rounded the curve, Steve guided Hutch to pull it behind a cluster of rocks hoping the vehicle hoping his injured brother would not be struck by the crossfire of bullets to come.

In minutes, they readied themselves as they heard the van approaching…...

**MORE TO FOLLOW – hope you're enjoying it !**


	7. Chapter 7

As the van rounded the corner, the SEALS and Danny all began firing at the tires of the vehicle causing the van to flip onto its side. It slid across the road towards the edge of the cliff with sparks flying as the metal dragged across the tar.

The roof of the van hit the guardrail and it slid an thirty additional feet before coming to a stop. Steve and the others raced towards the van with their guns drawn. The back doors burst open and two men jumped out, their guns blazing. Both men were dropped fairly quickly by the SEALS and the group moved cautiously towards the overturned vehicle. As Steve and Wade entered the back of the van, Jacks and Jamar approached the front to check on the driver as Danny stood guard outside. Steve and Wade found a third man dead, his neck broken in the crash.  
Jamar hollered from the front, "This one's alive sir"  
Steve called out, "We've got one dead back here. Danny we're clear, go check on Chin buddy"

As Jamar pulled the injured man from the wreck, Steve moved towards them. Wade and Jacks worked quickly taking pictures of the dead men with their cell phones and grabbing their wallets.  
Steve hollered out, "Wade, there's a fingerprint kit in the truck"  
"Got it Steve"  
Steve knelt down at the injured man's side. He had a gash on his forehead and numerous smaller cuts on his face and neck from the broken windshield. Jamar spoke, "He's got a dislocated shoulder and his arm's broken. I don't see any other injuries sir"

Steve grabbed the injured man's face, "Look at me! Who sent you? Was it Taylor, did Russell Taylor send you?"  
"You're dead McGarrett"  
"I don't think so. Now answer my question, did Russell Taylor send you?"  
"Fuck you McGarrett"  
Steve drew back a fist and landed a hard blow across the perps jaw and as he stood to walk away his eyes met Jamar's, "Don't set that shoulder...not yet"  
Jamar nodded, "Yes sir"

Steve then raced over to Chin's truck. The passenger doors were open and Danny was kneeling on the floor of the truck tending to Chin's abdomen. His hands were covered in blood as he was pressing firmly trying to stop the bleeding. Danny nodded to Steve and the SEAL saw the fear in his partners' eyes. He then turned towards the moaning man. Steve ran his hand through Chin's hair as he spoke softly, "Chin, hold on babe, you're going to be fine" The man remained unconscious but he was moaning loudly.

"Steve, he's bleeding out man. We've gotta get him to a hospital"  
"Okay…..Danny we need to drop him off"  
"How in the hell are we going to keep this from the police"

"I don't know but …. I'm not going to let him die" Steve then reached across Chin's body and took his wallet and he also took the injured man's badge from his belt. "Keep on it Danno, I'll be right back"

Steve then went back to Wade who spoke first, "Steve, how do you want to do this?"  
"We have to get Chin to a hospital, he's bleeding to death"  
"You know the risk with this….."  
"I'm NOT going to let him die Wade!"  
"Calm down of course you're not, he's our brother too Steve. We'll need to drop him off"

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. I took his badge and wallet…." Steve closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair, "Okay, okay, okay…why don't you, Jamar and Jacks take the perp and head back to the house. I'll have Tim drive us to the hospital and we'll be back shortly"

The others had moved the two dead men back into the van and Hutch and Jamar were moving the injured man over to Steve's truck.

Wade continued, "Okay. The security rail is broke here"  
"Good, so you're going to push the van over the edge?"  
"That's my thought. The brush down there should hide to van for a while"  
The men shook hands, "Thank you Wade"  
"Go now, get your man some help"

As Steve, Wade and Jacks were about to part ways they heard a car approaching. Moving closer to the van they stood watching cautiously as a black sedan rounded the corner. The men drew their weapons and Steve held up Chin's badge as the driver rolled down the tinted window.  
"Do you need any help officers?"  
Steve responded, "No thank you. We have everything under control and help is on the way"  
As the truck drove away Steve took a picture of the license plate with his cellphone.

Steve and Hutch then moved to Chin's truck. Steve knelt next to Danny's side as Tim began to drive off.  
"How is he?"  
"His breathing is really shallow. We've gotta hurry Steve"

"We should get there in about fifteen minutes" He looked down at his dear friend noting how horribly pale he was. He caressed the injured man's cheek as he spoke encouragingly to him. "Chin, you stay with me buddy. We'll be at the hospital soon, stay with me" A few minutes passed and then Chin's eyes fluttered open. His mouth moved but no sound came out. Steve slid an arm under Chin's head and he spoke to him softly, continuing to tenderly rub his cheek, "Hey buddy, don't try to talk. We've got you…..relax brother, just breathe…we've got you"

In the rush of getting to the hospital Steve had not told Hutch about the black sedan. He was unaware that Hutch had been helping Danny with Chin and that he had not seen the car. Thus, Hutch was not overly concerned by the vehicle that was following them at a safe distance.

**505050505050505050505050**

After they had used Steve's truck to push the van over the cliff and into the ravine, Wade, Jacks and Jamar made their way back to the McGarrett home with the injured perp.

As Wade explained everything to the others, Jacks and Jamar brought a kitchen chair into the living room and tied up the injured perp. He cried out in pain from his injured shoulder and broken arm.

Kono looked to Wade, "How bad is Chin?"  
"It's bad Kono. Steve felt he had to risk getting him to the hospital, he was losing a lot of blood"  
"Where was he hit?"  
"Once in the arm and once in the lower abdomen"

Kono turned from Joe and Tony moved in taking hold of her arm and pulling her to the side of the room, "Hey, he'll be alright. Steve and Danno will take care of him"  
She smiled slightly and he looked at her confused, "What?"

As tears slipped down her cheek she softly said, "Don't let Danny hear you call him that. Only Steve and Gracie are allowed to call him Danno"  
"Who's Gracie?"  
"She's Danny's nine year old daughter. That's her nickname for her Daddy but she shares that with her Uncle Steve"  
"Uncle Steve huh? Doesn't that sound sweet!" A small smile crossed his lips.  
"Just wait until you see them together. He absolutely melts around her. She calls him SuperSEAL"  
"So Commander McGarrett is really a big softie huh?"  
"Don't tell him I said that!"  
He looked into her eyes and saw the fear. He pulled her into a gentle embrace, "You know Steve will do everything he can for your cousin"  
"I know Tony, I'm sorry…."  
"Don't be sorry. Are you okay?"

Kono loved the feel of his arms around her. _'God what is wrong with me! I only met this man a couple of hours ago. Get control of yourself Kono!'  
_She pulled away and looked at him, "I'm fine Tony, let's get back to work"  
Embarrassed, he watched her as she moved back to the others. He sighed deeply and followed her.

Joe looked to her, "Are you alright Kono?"  
"I'm fine Joe. What do you need me to do?"  
"Wade has the ID's and fingerprints from all four of the perps. Can you and Tony see what you can find on them and the rest of us are going to take care of business out here" His eyes moved to the injured man who Kono figured couldn't be more than twenty one or twenty two years old.  
Kono and Tony moved into the office taking Amanda with them and the other men turned their attention towards the injured perp.


	8. Chapter 8

As Kono and Tony worked on processing the ID's and fingerprints, Jacks moved outside to stand guard.

Joe, Wade and Jamar stood in front of the perp whose ID said his name was James Matthias from Oakland, California.  
Wade initiated the interrogation, "Matthias…...so let's start with your real name, how about that?"  
Matthias raised his head and spit towards Wade. Jamar moved to him and taking his large hand he clamped down on the young man's injured shoulder eliciting a scream of agony from the man.

In the office Amanda jumped and turned her head towards the closed door. Tony knelt at her side, "They're doing what they have to do. We have to get information from him"  
She nodded, "I know….it's just hard to hear"  
"It is….it's never easy"  
Kono looked to Tony, "I've got his ID, tell them to stop"  
Tony quickly left the room returning a short time later with Wade and Joe.

"You've got it already Kono?"  
"Yeah Joe. His name is Ryan Keniyon from San Diego, California and he's twenty years old. It looks like he spent time in rehab with Russell Taylor. I'm still working on the others"  
"Good job Kono, thank you"

As Kono continued, the men moved back to the living room and tended to Keniyon's cuts. They also set his shoulder and arm in silence before continuing their questioning.

Wade pulled up a chair sitting face to face with him.  
"So…..Ryan…we know you're from San Diego and we know about your connection with Russell Taylor. If you help us out here, we'll help you. If not, I promise you that you'll never see another day of freedom"

"McGarrett is a dead man. The people after him will not stop"  
"And who is that Ryan?"  
He sat silently for a few moments before stating, "If I tell you, I'm a dead man too"  
"We can protect you Ryan"  
The young man looked up with tears welling in his eyes, "No…no you can't"  
Wade stood, "Take a few minutes to think about it Ryan. We CAN keep you safe, I promise you"

**50505050505050505050505050**

As they pulled up to the entrance of the Emergency Room, Steve and Danny eased Chin out of the backseat. Cradling his injured friend in his arms Steve raced into the hospital followed closely by his bloodied partner. An orderly promptly appeared with a stretcher and in seconds Chin was being wheeled into a room. Steve and Danny quickly left the ER and seeing that Tim had pulled into a parking spot they moved towards the truck.

As they neared the vehicle Steve reached out and grabbed Danny's arm, "Danny stop…..Tim's not in the truck. Where in hell…"  
Before he could finish his sentence Tim emerged from behind a van parked next to the truck. There were two men grasping his arms firmly, both of them holding guns to him.

Steve and Danny both drew their guns. Suddenly the black sedan pulled up to their right and two more men jumped from the vehicle with their guns fixed on the agents.  
"Drop it McGarrett or your friend here dies!" The man pushed this gun roughly into Tim's ribcage.  
Tim's eyes met Steve's as he spoke with a steely determination, "Don't do it sir, don't do it"  
"McGarrett, you've got five seconds….five….four"  
Danny looked over at his boss, "Steve?"  
"Three…."  
Hutch again called out, "Don't do it sir!"  
"Two…"

Steve threw his gun to the ground, "Okay, okay….don't hurt him!"  
One of the thugs hollered, "Your partner too"  
"Danno, drop it buddy"  
Danny glanced at Steve before he too dropped his gun to the ground.

The thug then moved to them, "Hands up!"  
After grabbing their guns from the ground he instructed them to get into the car.  
Danny was shoved into the front seat and as they moved to place Steve in the back the thug looked over to the two holding Hutch and hollered, "Come on, we have to get to Moiliili"

Then as Steve watched on in horror, one of the men shot Hutch in the chest dropping him to the ground.  
"NO! YOU SON OF A BITCH, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Steve's outburst was met with a sharp blow to the head with the butt of a gun, knocking him unconscious.  
Danny had heard the gunshot and Steve screaming. Instinctively, he attempted to lunge from the front seat but one of the perps turned and fired his gun striking Danny in the upper right arm stopping him.  
In moments the four men were throwing Steve into the car and pushing Danny upright.

As they tore out of the parking lot Danny looked back at his partner who was slumped unconscious between the two men.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Back in the parking lot, Tim Hutchenson struggled to pull his cellphone from his pocket and hitting his speed dial he rang Joe.  
"Hutch are you on your way back?"  
"Jo…ooe….MMoil…..iilli….Moi…liili"

"HUTCH….." Joe heard commotion on the other end of the phone. A young nurse took the phone from Tim's hand. In seconds a young ladies voice came onto the line, "Hello?"  
"Yes, who is this?"  
"My name is Cindy, I'm a nurse at Hawaiian General"  
"Umm, my son just called me. Can you tell me, has something happened to him?"  
"He's been shot in the parking lot of the hospital and we're taking him inside right now"  
"Can you tell me how bad he is?"  
"He has a bullet wound to the chest"  
Thinking quickly Joe added, "He was with his two brothers. Can I talk to one of them please?"  
"I'm sorry but there's no one with him"  
"Please take good care of him. Thank you Cindy"  
Joe hung up the phone and after trying Steve's cell which rolled directly to voice mail, he turned to the others.

"Something's gone wrong. We need to leave here fast. Brad, can we go to your place?"  
"Yeah, let's move"  
Kono looked to him, "Where are Steve and Danny?"  
"I don't know. Hutch has been shot and they're gone. We're not safe here Kono, we have to move"  
"But what if they come back here looking for us?"  
"Steve's not answering his phone. Something has happened and we have to find them"  
"Joe, are Chin and Hutch safe at the hospital?"  
Joe rang his hands across his face, "I'm not sure. Call HPD and get guards placed on them"  
"What am I going to tell them?"  
"As little as you have to. Tell them we've gone dark but DON'T tell them Steve and Danny are missing. Tell them that Chin and Hutch may still be in danger"

Kono nodded and then as she made the call to Duke Lukela. Joe and the others quickly moved all their needed supplies and equipment to Steve and Wade's trucks.

Jamar untied the perp and then with Brad's help they moved him to the truck where they again tied up his hands and feet.  
Within minutes they were ready to leave and as they were approaching the trucks' Kono's phone rang.  
She looked and let out a sigh as, 'McGarretts cell' lit up on her screen.


	9. Chapter 9

****** WARNING – this chapter contains scenes of physical torture *******

"Steve? Boss where are you?"  
The voice on the other end of the line stopped her dead in her tracks.  
"Miss Kalakaua, if you want to see Mr. Williams and Mr. McGarrett alive again you will do exactly what I say, do you understand me?"  
"What have you done to Steve and Danny?" Kono switched her cell to speakerphone so the others could hear.  
"ANSWER MY QUESTION Miss Kalakaua"  
"Yes…yes, I understand. What do you want me to do?"

"Before I killed Mr. Hutchenson he let me know that you are holding a friend of mine. I want you to release him"  
Kono responded, "And then you'll release Steve and Danny?"

"No…that's not going to happen. This man you all idolize, McGarrett…he's a murderer and he's going to die. There is no negotiating on that. Our goal was to watch him lose all those he loved the most first, but the plan has changed a bit. He's seen four of his men die and he knows he's responsible for those deaths. Now he's going to watch his partner, his best friend die…..and I promise you that it will be a very slow and painful death. Once we're done with William's, your hero is going to be begging for death"

Kono struggled to maintain her composure, "And you expect us to release your man?"  
"Yes. You release him and we will no longer hunt the rest of you. Williams and McGarrett will be our last two victims"  
Joe held up his hand stopping Kono as he spoke, "Russell, this is Commander Joe White. I will bring Ryan to you"  
"No, Kono will do it"  
"No young man, this is where I WILL NOT negotiate. If you want your man back, you meet with me"  
"Fine. Sand Island at four o'clock and you better be alone"  
"What will you be driving?"  
"Don't worry about it, you be standing outside your vehicle at four o'clock and I'll find you"  
"I need to talk to McGarrett"  
"Why? You're not getting him back"  
Joe repeated himself, "I need to talk to McGarrett"  
"Make it good, this will be your final goodbye"

"Joe?" Steve's voice was strong and steady.  
"Are you both okay son?"  
"We're fine Joe. Talk to Gracie for us, Joe tell her we'll finish her science project this weekend"  
"Will do. It's Russell Steve….son, remember Cheyenne"  
"Yes sir, I will"  
Taylor took the phone back, "Four o'clock White, don't be late and come alone!"

As the call disconnected Kono spoke first, "Joe what is Cheyenne?"  
"It's the name of a mission"  
"I figured that. What happened with that mission that Steve needs to remember?"  
"Kono...…I can't divulge the details to you. The mission went bad, Steve was held hostage….and tortured quite severally. He almost didn't survive"

"And why do you want him to remember that?"  
"It was more than a week before we found him. He survived strictly because of his determination and his strong will to live. He needs to know that he may be facing that again. He needs to prepare himself mentally"

"Do you really think it will take us that long to find him?"  
"I hope not Kono, but …."  
"But WHAT Joe?" Tears were slipping down her cheeks.

"If it's the last time I got to talk to him…I needed to encourage him to stay strong and to remember that we will NEVER stop looking for him. Now we have to get out of here okay?"  
Kono wiped her eyes and they all made their way to the vehicles, driving towards Brad's house.

**5050505050505050505050505050**

As Taylor hung up Steve's phone he turned back to his prisoners.  
They were deep inside one of the Moiliili caves. It had virtually been converted into a torture chamber. Steve had remained unconscious during the drive and as he woke he found himself tied him to a thick steel pipe that had been cemented into the earth. He was seated on the bare ground and was facing Danny. His partner was hanging from a makeshift device. A rope was hung over a steel structure and then tied tightly around Danny's wrists. His feet were also tied together and he dangled several inches off the ground. Both men had been stripped naked.

Steve looked around the room taking in every detail, searching for any way to get out of this damn mess. He should never have dropped his gun,  
_'God damn it, what was I thinking? Now Hutch is probably dead and unless Joe understands my message and talks to Gracie, they'll never find us in time'_

He saw six men and he figured there would be at least two additional men posted at the cave's entrance.  
He continually worked his hands, wiggling them….attempting to loosen the ropes that bound him.  
He looked at Danny and as their eyes met he nodded softly. He saw the fear in his partner's eyes. Danny was a hell of a good cop and one of the bravest men he had every known, but he was not trained to endure torture. He heard Taylor's words to Joe and Kono and he knew that Danny had heard them as well. These bastards were going to torture Danny and it was his fault. Once again someone he loved, someone guilty only of being Steve McGarrett's friend was going to suffer.

He looked at Taylor, "So Russell, this is about Nick's death? You're trying to avenge your brother's death?"  
"So you know who I am? You think you've got it all figured out don't you?"  
"So there's more to it, please tell…"

Two other men, Arabic, stepped forward. "Strawberry Fields, Commander. You killed our Father, our Mother and our three year old sister. Americans, you are all high and mighty and you face no consequences for your actions. Well you will pay for your team's actions Commander. We've killed four of your men and now you will watch your partner slowly die. Once Mr. Williams here is dead we will leave you, alive in this cave. You will starve to death and in the weeks it takes you to die you will re-live your partner's death over and over again just as we have had to re-live the deaths of our family. You will be praying for death to take you. This is all happening because of your actions"

With that Taylor nodded to two of the other men who moved over to Danny and began beating him. Punch after punch, pummeling his face, chest and abdomen with blows. Steve cringed, his body tense. His jaw was tight as every blow delivered to his partners' body caused him pain as well. He hated himself, hated that he had brought this pain to Danny but more than anything he was angry - Steve McGarrett was going to make these men pay, they would pay for every blow they inflicted on Danny…..they would pay.


	10. Chapter 10

****** WARNING – this chapter contains scenes of physical torture *******

Once they were settled in Jacks' home Joe pulled Kono aside. "We have to call Gracie, I'm certain Tim said Moiliili but there are numerous caves at that sight. It could take us days to search them all. Steve mentioned Gracie and a school project, maybe she can narrow the search down for us"

Kono called Rachel and after explaining the situation to her and promising to keep her updated, Rachel put Gracie on the phone.

Once she hung up she looked at Joe and shook her head, "No…she's writing a paper on the Moiliili caves but they weren't talking about any specific one"

Joe added, "Steve had no way of knowing that Tim contacted us and gave us the info about Moiliili. He was just trying to get us that info" Joe ran his hands across his face, "Kono, how did the talk with HPD go?"

"I talked to Duke Lukela. He trusts Five-0 Joe. He put guards at the hospital to watch over Chin and Hutch. He told us to contact him if we need their help. I also called Malia and she's gone to the be with Chin"

"Good. Can you please call Officer Lukela back. We need to get the weapons and supplies from Chin's truck. Kono, stay strong…we'll find them and end this"  
"Thank you Joe"

**5050505050505050505050505050**

Joe then moved to the other room and went directly to Keniyon. He had not heard their phone call with Russell, and Joe decided to try once again to pump him for information.  
"It's time for you to talk Ryan"  
"I told you, if I talk I'm a dead man"  
"Kid, it's about time you faced the reality of this situation. What do you know about Strawberry Fields?"

"One night Russell overheard his brothers, Mark and Nick talking about a mission called 'Strawberry Fields'. He said that Nick was very drunk and was really upset about that mission, something about a little kid being killed. Russell said that after Strawberry Fields, his brother was never the same. After he was killed Russell was going through some of his things and he found a file on Strawberry Fields. He found a piece of paper where Nick had written down all the names and addresses of the SEAL team members along with stuff about the Alvaro Drug Cartel. According to Nick's notes, he had used Hector Ruiz, known as 'El Chameleon'. Nick had hired Ruiz to assassinate General Pak but when McGarrett killed Nick, the case was closed and Ruiz just took the money and ran. But Nick had also sold lists of the SEALS names and case files that he had stolen, to Ruiz. In the notes there was the name of a 'hacker' that Ruiz had hired and Russell called the guy. He told him that he would turn his name over to the Feds unless he told him everything he knew about Strawberry Fields. According to the hacker, I only know his first name is Frank, he had been given info from Ruiz to contact Hussein al-Rahman's son, Reseph about Strawberry Fields, but after Nick and Ruiz' were killed he was too afraid and he never contacted him. So Frank gave that information to Russell and he contacted al-Rahman"

"So Russell contacted al-Rahman and this became a vendetta to kill McGarrett?"  
"From what I understand Russell just wanted McGarrett killed but the al-Rahman brothers wanted to take out the entire SEAL team that killed their family. Since they funded this 'mission' things are being done their way"  
"How many people are involved in this?"  
"We started with twelve men but you've killed three…I've already told you too much. These are some bad dudes man. They scare the hell out of me"

"And they should scare you. Do you know who Hussein al-Rahman was?" Ryan didn't answer but his blank stare said it all as Joe continued, "Hussein al-Rahman was a senior aide to the Al-Qa'ida in Afghanistan"

The color instantly drained from Ryan's face as he softly spoke, "Oh my God"  
"Ryan, these men will never leave with you and Russell alive. Once they're done here, do you think they're going to let you live? You can identify them. They've learned from their father who was a mass murderer and who held no respect for human life. Ryan, you're gotten yourself involved with extremely viscous men. We can and will protect you if you help us. Tell me, the other five men are they Arab or American?"

"American…the al-Rahman brothers came alone….Can I have a few minutes to think….."  
"I'll be back shortly"

**5050505050505050505050505050**

Back in the cave the men had beaten Danny continually for several minutes. Steve watched his partner take hit after hit while refusing to cry out. Steve looked at his arm which had opened up and was bleeding freely. He had been tortured before, more times than he could remember and as he watched Danny bleed, his face and body bruising and swelling, he could no longer take it. "STOP, LEAVE HIM ALONE, HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS. DAMN YOU, LEAVE HIM ALONE! I'LL KILL YOU ALL"

Reseph al-Rahman stepped in front of Steve and grinned broadly, "Mr. McGarrett you're making this way too easy. Your torment is our goal!" He turned to his brother, "Akar, he's all yours"

Steve watched in horror as Akar al-Rahman pulled a cattle prod and a butcher knife from a bag and he moved towards Danny.  
He hollered out to his partner, "DANNY, YOU HANG ON BUDDY…YOU'RE STRONG DANNO…..YOU'RE STRONG!"

Akar handed the cattle prod to a fellow thug and he turned to Danny bringing the knife up to the hanging man's eyes. Danny glared into his torturers' eye and grinned weakly before speaking, "Fuck you"  
Steve closed his eyes as Danny's horrific screams echoed off the walls of the cave. Steve watched, struggling to attempt to free himself as al-Rahman cut Danny numerous times. He cut his cheek, his legs, his abdomen and back. And then he brought the knife to Danny chest and sliced him several more times. Danny's cries of despair cut through Steve's heart as he continued to call to him, "I'M HERE DANNO, FIGHT THESE BASTARDS BUDDY! YOU'RE SO STRONG, YOU HANG ON MAN"

As Akar stood back from his prey he moved over to Steve and placed the bloody blade of the knife against the SEALS throat.  
"Are you ready to die yet, baby killer…"

Steve stared the man down, not flinching at all as he felt the blade pierce his skin. He felt a small amount of blood drip from his neck but he could tell that the wound was not deep. He continued to stare at Akar with steely blue eyes refusing to break. He wanted the torture, hell at this moment he welcomed the torture if it meant Danny didn't have to endure it. "Is that all you've got for me punk?"

"You want more McGarrett?"  
The elder al-Rahman stepped in, "Akar stay focused. Stay with the plan brother. Williams' first"  
"I'm so good with the knife though brother…." Akar placed the knife on Steve's chest and cut across, armpit to armpit.

Steve groaned softly but he fought the urge to cry out. Reseph grabbed the knife from his brother, "Enough…"

The younger man looked at his brother in anger and stormed from the cave.  
Reseph looked down at Steve, "Looks like you get a little reprieve but don't worry, we'll be back"

With that he turned and left the cave with the others all following.

******** Hope you're all still enjoying, please let me know ! ********


	11. Chapter 11

****** WARNING – this chapter contains scenes of physical torture ******

As Jamar stood guard over Ryan Keniyon the others all moved out onto the deck to discuss things.  
Wade spoke first, "Okay Joe, so we've now got the answers. We thought this all boiled down to Strawberry Fields and now that's confirmed"  
Kono cried out, "FINE we know….now how in the hell are we going to get them out of there?"

Joe looked at them all, "Ryan"  
Kono looked at him and spoke shakily, "What do you mean Joe?"  
"We're going to deliver him to Russell and have him help Steve."  
Wade added, "Do you think we can trust him sir?"  
"Wade, I don't think we have a choice. According to what he says Danny is surely being tortured as we speak"

Tony saw the concern on Kono's face and he grabbed hold of her arm in a show of support, "Sir, who's to say that Steve is in any better condition? They could be torturing him as well"

Joe looked at all of them, "You're right Tony, we can't be certain of Steve's condition but I'm pretty damn sure we all know what's happening to Danny right now and he's not trained to endure torture"

Kono added, "So let's follow them"  
"Kono, you know as well as I do that the roads leading to the caves are single lane and very remote. There's no way we could follow without being seen. We will get up there and search but it has to be at dusk. I think our best bet is to use Ryan and hope that Steve and Danny can hold on until we arrive" He turned to them all, "This kid is scared shitless. He had no idea that the al-Rahman brothers were connected with Al-Qa'ida. They're young though and they're stupid, hell Russell talked about this on facebook for Gods sake. I think we can trust Ryan because he wants to live. He's doing this for the money, he has no personal vendetta against Steve. Do any of you have any better ideas?"

No one spoke and after several moments Joe went back to Keniyon to work out a plan of attack.

**5050505050505050505050505050**

Steve's eyes followed his kidnappers as they exited the cave. He turned back towards Danny, "Danny, Danny….babe look at me"  
The gashes were not deep enough to be life-threatening but they were deep enough to bleed and to cause extreme pain. "Danny, buddy talk to me"

Danny's head had drooped down against his chest.  
His body was bloodied and horribly bruised. Steve again called to him, "DANNY…..Danny, please….."

His head slowly raised and his eyes met Steve's, "I…hh….hear you b..bbabe…"  
"Danny…God Danny I'm so sorry"  
"Sssounds like yyou're quittin' onn mmme partner"  
"Hell no. I'm gonna get us out of here, I promise you. You have to keep fighting Danno, keep fighting"  
"Do ya tt…tthink you mmight…." His body shuddered in pain as he continued, "mmm..might hurry it uup a bbit bbuddy?"

"Danny….."  
"Dddon't say it Steve…this is nnot yyour fault…..yyou hear mme…..nnot your ffault"  
"They'll come for us Danno. My guys are the best, they'll come for us"  
"Oooohhhh Godd my arm…..Jessus Christ….."  
"Danny, no pain babe, you block out the pain do you hear me!"

"Not sso easy Steven"  
"It is Danny…listen to me it is! You shut your mind down partner, you take your mind to another place. You do whatever you've gotta do, you think about Gracie, you think about good times babe. You don't let the pain into your mind Danno. I'll get you out of here, I promise. I love you partner"

"I love yyou too you bbig ggg..ggoof….Steve…..it's nnot your fault babe"  
Steve watched as Danny struggled against his restraints causing additional strain on his shoulders and his injured arm. He had to get his partner to relax, "DANNY…"  
The injured man's head lifted, "Whhat are yyou…..yyellin for? I hhear you"  
"Buddy, you have to relax. I need you to look at me partner….that a boy, now concentrate on what I say Danny, block everything else out"  
"Okay…you're the bb…bboss"

"Now close your eyes Danny and breathe deep…breathe deep…that's it babe. Slow, deep breaths partner" Steve lowered his voice, speaking soothingly, "Think only good thoughts Danny. Think of Gracie. Think of your vacation back to Jersey next month and about all the fun that you two are going to have….deep breaths babe, relax…..you have no pain Danno, no pain…"

He watched as Danny's muscles relaxed and the tension left his body, "That's it Danno, no pain babe…..you're doing great. Relax…relax"

Every few minutes Danny would moan and move as the pain would push through and Steve would keep up the encouraging chatter.  
Steve continued to move his hands and wrists attempting to loosen his restraints. His wrists had long ago been rubbed raw and he felt the blood run down through his fingers. He glanced at his chest, happy to note that the bleeding had stopped. Danny's bleeding was also subsiding but there were two gashes that alarmed him. One across his left pectoral muscle and another across his left thigh. Those two wounds appeared to be deeper and continued to slowly bleed. He had no idea how he was going to get them out of here but he knew he wasn't going to just sit and watch Danny die. He groaned softly as the pains shot upward from his injured wrists' as he kept working on freeing the ropes that tightly bound him.

**5050505050505050505050505050**

Joe and Wade sat facing Ryan Keniyon as the others all stood nearby, "So are you ready to help us?"  
"You say you can protect me? How can you do that?"  
"Steve McGarrett is not only one of the most highly decorated Navy SEALS ever, but he now heads up a special government task force and he reports only to the Governor of Hawaii. You help Steve and I promise that you will be taken care of"

"Will I do jail time?"  
"I'm not sure if we can stop that, you probably will have to serve time. But you can be kept safe"

"I want a guarantee of this before I help you"  
"Son, we don't have time for this….I can guarantee you one thing though, if you don't help us….we will not protect you. You will go to jail and you will not be protected there either. We will make sure that the al-Rahman brothers believe you helped us. How safe will you be then Ryan?"

Ryan sat quietly for several seconds, tapping his foot nervously before answering, "What do you want me to do?"

Joe spoke firmly, "Your men are holding McGarrett and Williams in the Moiliili caves. Do you know which cave they are at?"  
"No. The brothers and Russell were the only ones who prepared the cave. All Russell told me was that I would be blown away when I saw it. He said the torture equipment was wild"

Joe was highly trained in interrogations. He had sat before criminals who were the worst of the worst and yet those words from this young American sent chills through his entire body, _'the torture equipment was wild'. _Joe pushed from his mind the invading visions of Steve and Danny being tortured at that very moment as he continued.

"Ryan this is how it's going down. You will go with me to a scheduled swap in three hours. We have agreed to hand you over to Russell"  
"And they're giving you your men?"

"No, no they won't agree to that. They say that they will stop coming after the rest of us if we release you. So here's what we need you to do. I will turn you over to Russell and you will do whatever he asks of you. The key to this working is you acting normal, do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand"

"We are going to plant a micro tracking device in your wallet, it is virtually untraceable. We know they will be watching for a tail so we cannot follow you immediately. The only thing you need to do is let McGarrett know we are on the way"

"How am I supposed to do that?"  
"You're a smart boy, you'll figure it out. When we get on scene we will take you into custody with the others. Remember we need to make it look good, we don't want them to suspect you assisted us"

Ryan closed his eyes and sighed deeply, "Okay….I'm ready"


	12. Chapter 12

****** WARNING – this chapter contains scenes of physical torture ******

Danny had been calm for about twenty minutes and Steve watched him closely. He noted that his left thigh looked very bad, it was severely bruised and swollen and the gash continued to bleed. Bruising also had spread across his entire lower abdomen. The bruising was not dark though, which was a good sign because dark colored bruising typically meant internal bleeding. But it looked horribly painful and again Steve cursed himself for bringing this pain onto his dear friend.

His thoughts were interrupted as the kidnappers re-entered the cave. He looked up at them and wanting to stall the inevitable torture to Danny he spoke, "Reseph"  
"You know my name"

"Of course I know your name. You and Akar were on vacation with your relatives when we raided your family compound. I know that you don't believe it, but we honestly did not know your Mother and sister were there. We were given faulty intelligence. We never would have executed the raid if we had known they were there. There has not been a day since it happened that I haven't thought about them, they were innocent victims. They did not deserve to die…I am sorry"

Akar lunged at the bound SEAL, punching and kicking him relentlessly hollering at Steve the entire time, "YOU KILLED MY FAMILY, YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH…..YOU KILLED MY FAMILY"

Steve could not breathe as Akar kicked him in the face, ribs, chest and groin, again and again. He could take it though…..…..he had taken worse beatings. As the kicks and punches continued he glanced up at Danny and seeing his friend still unconscious but NOT being beaten, a weak smile crossed his bloodied lips…..…he could take it...

Eventually Reseph pulled Akar from him and Steve heard them leave the cave before he passed out from the pain.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Back at Jacks' home Wade, Tony, Kono and Amanda left to pick up the guns and supplies that were in Chin's truck. Duke had agreed to meet them near Kono's home and he was also going to take Amanda with him and place her under protective custody. They had instructed Amanda to not give HPD any information at this point for all of their protection.

They pulled up to Chin's truck which was parked in front of Kono's home along with an HPD squad car.  
Kono introduced Tony and Amanda to Duke, "Kono….can you tell me any more?"  
"Duke, we really can't. At least not yet. I'm sure Steve will fill you in when he has a chance"  
"Can you have him call me?"  
"I will but it might be awhile"  
"Are you certain you don't want our assistance Kono?"  
Wade then spoke, "At this point Lieutenant Lukela this is a covert Navy SEALS mission"  
"I understand. Please have Commander McGarrett contact me as soon as possible and we'll take good care of Mrs. Dorsey"

Kono shook his hand, "Thank you Duke" She then turned and hugged Amanda, "We'll be back soon. You'll be safe with Duke, he's a great man"

Duke allowed them to take Chin's truck. Tony drove, following Wade giving him some time to talk to Kono alone.  
"Kono, I know your very worried about Steve and Danny"  
"And you're not worried?"

Tony smirked and held out his hand which Kono gladly took into hers, "Of course I'm worried dear, but I worked closely with Steve for a little more than three years. Kono, I don't know how much Steve has told you about SEAL teams and our missions, but we become very close. We depend on each other for our very survival. Very rarely will you find a SEAL married or with children. Our missions take us away from our loved ones for extended periods of time and also our job can endanger those we love. It's just …it's safer to not get too close to anyone, to not love. We become everything to each other" His voice became softer and Kono squeezed his hand, "We have been asked to do some horrible things in defense of our country and no one understands that but another SEAL. We live together, we love and support each other, we cry and we mourn together…we are Brothers in Arms. I've never known a more decent and honorable man than Steve McGarrett. He's saved my life more than once and nobody is better at what he does than Steve, he won't stop fighting Kono. And he'll fight more for Danny than himself because he loves him"

Kono looked at this man and she saw a younger version of Steve. She had never thought much about Steve's SEAL days. She knew he was a hero, and a man of immense courage, but to hear a man who served under him talk about him with such love and admiration….it brought tears to her eyes. Now it was Tony's turn to squeeze her hand, to comfort her...…to comfort both of them.

Kono wiped her eyes, "It sounds like such a lonely life, not being able to fall in love, to have a family"  
"It can be. But we always have each other…we're never alone"

"I watch how he is with Danny. The special bond, the friendship they have. And then to see him with Gracie, he's so nurturing so gentle with her. They love each other so much"

"McGarrett, nurturing and gentle huh?" He smiled at Kono, "I'm kidding you. He's a great man Kono. I know you love him, honey we all do. We would all die for that man just as I'm sure your team would. Steve told us a little bit about each of you and he loves you all very much. You ARE his family and I promise that we'll do everything we can to bring him and Danny home to you safely"

He lifted her hand and kissed it. "Trust us Kono"  
"I do trust you Tony. Let's bring them home"

**50505050505050505050505050**

Back at the cave, the reprieve from the torture came to an end as the kidnappers returned.  
Not giving Steve a chance to distract him this time, Akar moved straight to the cattle prod and as the first jolt of electricity coursed through Danny he was ripped back to consciousness, "NNNNOOOO…GGGGODDD SSTOPPP…STEEVVEEE….."

Steve didn't want to holler out. He knew that's the reaction these animals wanted.  
Two, three, four times the prod was applied to Danny's chest. Each torturous touch to the tender, bruised flesh bringing screams of agony and cries of despair as Danny called out to his partner to help him, to save him. "GODDDD…SSTEVE PPLEASE….HHELP MME SSTEVE" Steve watched, unable to help as his partner's chest was burned. His body twisted and flopped as he tried unsuccessfully to evade the weapon. The sound of the electrical current was horrific but it was the smell…..the smell of his partners' burning flesh that was just too much to take and Steve did the only thing he could do.

He called out to his partner, "DANNY….DANNY, I'M HERE PARTNER….HANG ON BUDDY, DON'T YOU LET THE BASTARDS WIN DANNY…."  
"STEE…EEVE….OOOHHHHH GGODDDD"

Tears were flowing down Danny's cheeks and Steve continued to holler out, his voice strong and steady, "DANNY YOU'RE SO STRONG BUDDY, NO PAIN DANNO NO PAIN"

After the fourth jolt was applied just inches above the deeper gash on his chest, which had begun to bleed more severely, Danny thankfully surrendered to the pain and passed out.

Steve glared at their tormenters, "You bastards, I'll kill you all…you fucking bastards"  
Russell looked at him and laughed, "Sure you will hero, sure you will"

Once they had left the cave the SEAL turned to his partner. Danny remained unconscious and his body was slowly swaying back and forth. He noticed that Danny's wrists had now begun to bleed. As his body swayed, Steve was able to get a better glimpse at the bullet wound. He could see that the there was no exit wound and the redness and swelling indicated that infection had set in.

His eyes never left his partner as he struggled with his ropes, his wrists burning horribly. As tears streaked down his cheeks he repeated over and over again, "I'm so sorry Danno, I'm so sorry…."

********* THANK YOU for reading and for your reviews - I hope you are enjoying - Please let me know what you think ! *********


	13. Chapter 13

They arrived back at Brad's house to find the men prepping Ryan. They had untied him and he was eating pizza, salads and sodas with the others.  
Jacks looked to Wade, "You left your credit card boss, lunch is on you!"  
Wade chuckled, "Wonderful! Did you at least order a meat-lovers for me kid?"  
Brad slid a box across the table to him, "Of course, and I didn't even let anyone else touch it!"  
They all chuckled and as they ate they confirmed their plan of attack.

After eating, Kono called Malia to check on the conditions of Chin and Hutch.  
Joe and Tony entered the office as she was hanging up, "How are they?"  
"Chin is out of surgery and in recovery. He lost a lot of blood and he's critical. The bullet entered the small intestine but they were able to remove it. He will be unconscious for a while. They're giving him blood transfusions and she said they're worried about infection. Tim is still in surgery. She said that he flat-lined twice but they were able to revive him. If they hadn't of found him so quickly he would surely have died. The bullet lodged in the lower left ventricle of the heart causing massive bleeding. He could be in surgery for a couple more hours"

Tony took her hand, "They're both very strong. They'll be fine"  
Kono smiled and spoke softly, "I know"

By three thirty they were ready to pull out. After putting Ryan into the truck, they were all putting on their protective gear as Joe talked to them, "Kono will follow the tracking device. You all stay at the rendezvous spot until at least eight o'clock. It is imperative that you wait until dusk to make your move. They could see you in daylight or with your headlights, so you need to do this right"

Kono looked at the older man, "Joe, aren't you meeting us after the drop-off?"  
Joe looked at her and smiled, "I hope to, but if things don't go as planned you MUST follow the plan. You need to save Steve and Danny"  
"You think they're going to kill you, don't you?"

"It's certainly a good possibility. They've killed Lee and Omar, and they THINK they've killed Chin and Hutch. They say they'll stop hunting us, but I don't know. What I do know is that this is our best chance to get our boys out of there alive"

"You can't do this Joe, they wanted me….I need to go"  
Commander Joe White placed his hands on her cheeks, "As I told Taylor, this is NOT up for negotiations. Sweetheart I could never face Steve again if I sent you. For that matter, I could never face myself either. Kono Kalakaua you are very special to that boy, take care of him"

Tears welled in her eyes and Joe leaned in and kissed her forehead.  
"I will Joe. Please be careful"  
"I will be" His eyes scanned over the men as he continued, "Men, you know what needs to be done. Let's bring our boys home"

They all parted ways, piling into their vehicles. Joe led the way driving off with Ryan.  
He was followed by two trucks, one carrying Kono, Tony and Jamar and the other Wade and Jacks.

**5050505050505050505050505050**

Steve had long ago lost the feeling in his fingers and his wrists' hurt horribly. He continued to twist in the ropes but from what he could tell he wasn't getting anywhere, they were as tight as ever. Danny began to move and as the pain registered he moaned loudly as he woke.  
"OOOOOHHHHHH GGOD…HHHURTS"  
"Danny, Danny look at me brother. DANNY, LOOK AT ME!"  
As he lifted his head Steve gasped at the sight, his partner's right eye had completely swollen shut and his nose and cheek were severely bruised and swollen as well. He forced a grin, "Hey partner, you don't look so bad. How do you feel?"

"I've felt better babe….any….iidea, oooooh my God…."  
"DANNY, NO PAIN BABE…NO PAIN…you're going to be fine Danno. Slow down your breathing now, calm down…nice and slow"

"Jesus Steve…..hhurts man"  
"I know babe. Danny, relax…think about Gracie….no pain partner, no pain"  
"Steven…..promise me…." His voice cracked with pain and emotion, "Promise me… you'll watch over Gracie"

"Danny. Stop….they'll find us…please don't quit on me…Danny please" Steve's voice was raw with emotions as he tried to convince his partner to hold on, "Babe tell me where you hurt"

"Where…wwhere don't I hhurt….oooohhhh Steve I'm ….sssorry…..I ccan't. Pllease promise me SSteve"  
"We're both getting out of here Danny, you listen to me okay, you're going to be okay buddy"  
Steve watched in horror as Danny coughed and blood sprayed from his mouth. He was bleeding internally, he was dying and he knew it…

"Danno…..I promise….I promise"  
"Tell her….I…..I llovee her…."  
Steve looked into his partner's eyes, "Danny, don't quit on me brother"  
"I'm tryin…..Stteve I'm ttt…..tryin"

Steve's eye turned as the others again entered the cave. He glanced back to see that Danny had closed his eyes, preparing himself for the pain to come.

Steve hollered out to Akar, "Where's Taylor?"  
"He's running, shall we say an errand. Why, do you miss him?"  
Reseph laughed at his brother's reaction as he turned towards Danny. "You will not distract us McGarrett, Williams is mine now. You thought my brother was brutal? You haven't seen anything yet"

"Reseph, please…he's innocent just like your Mother and sister. You've got me, I'M the one responsible for their deaths. Kill me, do whatever you want with me but don't hurt him anymore. Danny is not military, he knew nothing about Strawberry Fields. God, his only crime is knowing me!"

Reseph raised his fist and brought it crashing down across the side of Steve's head. His head snapped sideways as a ring on Reseph's finger gouged into the SEALs cheek. He roughly grabbed Steve's face as he spoke coldly, "And knowing YOU, makes him guilty!"

Steve's blood ran cold as he looked into the young man's cold, ruthless eyes.  
Steve spoke with a steely determination, "It's not too late Reseph, you let us go and I won't pursue you. You've had your revenge"

"You're wrong hero. I'm getting my revenge now. Watching you grovel, begging for the life of someone who is not even FAMILY to you! Why is he so special to you? ….It really doesn't matter…..you love him and it's time for you to watch him die"

"I will hunt you down and I will kill you"  
"Sure you will hero, you just keep telling yourself that" Reseth then turned and walked towards Danny.

**5050505050505050505050505050**

As Joe and Ryan neared Sand Island Joe gave him final instructions.  
"Ryan, remember that it's very important for you to act natural. If they suspect that you're helping us they will kill you and we will not be able to get there quick enough to stop them. Again, all we want you to do is try your best to keep them from torturing Steve and Danny and let McGarrett know we're coming soon. You can do this son and you will be rewarded for your help, I promise you that. Do you have any questions?"

"No, I'm ready. I can't believe that this is happening to me. I'm just a college student"  
"Why did you agree to help Russell?"  
"I needed the money. I'm trying to stay clean and stay in school and I needed the money. I guess you can say I got tired of eating Raman Noodles and Mac' N Cheese. Russell was going to get a hundred grand from the brothers for the information and they were paying the rest of us twenty grand each. I never even considered these guys had ties to terrorists. When will you and your people get to the cave?"

"We'll approach the cave and stake it out but we won't move in until the middle of the night. Darkness is our friend. Let's take care of things now and then we'll look into getting you back on the right track with your life"  
"Thank you"

Joe saw the black sedan with tinted windows parked against the curb as they approached Sand Island. A man was leaning against the vehicle. Joe turned to Ryan, "Is that Russell?"  
"Yes sir that's him"


	14. Chapter 14

********* TO SUSAN: Since I am unable to reply to your review personally, I will do so this way. No one is forcing you to read my stories and if you do not like my style, please don't feel obligated to read. There are many other talented authors that you can choose from. I have no problem with 'constructive criticism' of my writing, but snippy hits are really not appreciated. Please note, I write purely for my enjoyment and hopefully the enjoyment of readers. To all of you who have supported me with this as well as my other stories, Thank you for reading and please know that your reviews are always appreciated and they do provide motivation to keep writing (PS SUSAN) – This chapter contains more 'fictional torture', you may want to stay away ! **********

****** WARNING – this chapter contains scenes of physical torture ******

The windows of the sedan were tinted and Joe had no way of knowing if Russell was alone or if there were other men in the car. Not that it really mattered at this point though, he was at the mercy of Russell Taylor. The men exited the truck and Ryan moved to Russell's side, "Are you alright Ryan?"  
"Yeah, they didn't hurt me"  
"Good. Get in, the plan is well underway"

As Ryan moved to the passenger side of the car Russell faced Joe, "Commander White. My fight is not with you. Nick always spoke very highly of you. You're free to go"

"Russell, son your brother was a fine man and an excellent soldier"  
"Yes he was and McGarrett, his so-called BROTHER killed him!"  
"Your brother was trying to kill Steve. He acted in self-defense. Nick wasn't himself, he sold himself out for money!

"Just as I have. But I'll get my revenge before I disappear. McGarrett will be dead soon Commander White but he needs to watch his partner die first and he's proving to be a bit tougher than we thought he'd be"

"McGarrett loved your brother very much. Killing Nick hurt him very deeply"  
"Well, it's hurting him a hell of a lot more now Commander White. Don't follow me. If you do, I promise that we will kill you. We've killed four of your men, probably five by now and McGarrett….he'll be the last as long as you cooperate"

Russell entered his vehicle and drove off. Joe watched as the car disappeared from sight and then he got into his truck and drove to meet at the rendezvous site.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Steve was terrified. Danny was very weak and he didn't know how much longer his partner could hold on.  
"DANNY, STAY STRONG BROTHER…NO PAIN DANNY…..THEY CAN'T HURT YOU, NO PAIN"

Danny opened his eyes and he glared at Reseph. He grinned weakly and said softly, "Fuck you"  
His tormenter reached up and with both hands he grabbed Danny injured bicep and squeezed, his thumbs pushing directly onto the bullet wound.  
Danny's screams were horrific and tears flowed down his bruised cheeks.

Steve watched as al-Rahman then took a bottle of alcohol and poured it onto Danny's open wounds. As the alcohol hit his arm, leg and the gashes on his chest and back his body shook in pain. Steve could no longer call out. His throat was tight, the lump so hard he could hardly swallow. He wasn't going to cry, he refused to give these men that satisfaction.

Reseph kept this up for almost twenty minutes finally stopping when Taylor and Keniyon entered the cave.  
Ryan looked at Steve and then his eyes turned to the naked man strung up and shaking uncontrollably.

Reseph moved to their side. "You made sure you weren't followed?"  
"We weren't…..we were very careful"  
Ryan then motioned towards Danny, "He looks like hell"  
"Yeah, he's a tough son-of-a-bitch that's for sure. We can give them a little break here"  
Danny began to cough and as the kidnappers turned to leave the cave Ryan saw an opportunity, "Hey, looks like they need some water"

Akar laughed, "We're torturing them, why would we give them water?"  
Russell added, "Akar, you're not acting very 'humane', let him give them water. What's it gonna hurt?"  
al-Rahman waved his hand, "I don't care" They all turned and left the cave.

Ryan grabbed a bottle of water and then after making sure the others were all out range to hear, he bent down to Steve.  
He spoke quietly, "McGarrett, listen to me. Your friends are coming. Commander White wants you to know to hang on and they'll be here soon"

"When are they coming?"  
"He told me they would be here in the middle of the night"

"Do they know where we are?"  
"They placed a tracking chip in my wallet" Ryan held the water bottle to Steve's lips and he took several swallows.

"Thank You, what's your name?"  
"My name is Ryan"  
"Why are you helping me?"

"I didn't know about the backgrounds of the al-Rahman brothers. Commander White has promised to keep me safe if I help you"  
"I'll see to it, I promise. Listen to me kid. My partner is not going to make it until the middle of the night"  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"Grab a knife and cut my ropes"  
Ryan moved to the table holding the torture equipment and grabbing a knife he worked quickly cutting through the thick, blood soaked ropes.

As he was finishing, Russell was hollering for him to hurry up.  
As he began to move away Steve spoke soft but firmly, "Ryan, I need you to get me a gun"  
"I can't do that"  
"Of course you can! It's the only way I can get Danny out of here"  
"Okay…..okay"  
Steve turned looking at his unmoving, unconscious partner, "Ryan….hurry"

**50505050505050505050505050**

Joe reached the rendezvous site a little after five o'clock.  
Wade shook his hand, "Did everything go okay sir?"  
"Yes but I think we need to move up our timetable though" He glanced over at Kono and lowered his voice, "I got the definite impression that Danny is close to death, we need to move quickly"

The men walked over to Kono, "What are you seeing Kono"  
"They've stopped. It looks like they're about midway in the chain of caves"  
"Okay, guys can you all come here please"  
The men all moved close and Joe explained his concerns.

Wade ran his hands through his hair, "Okay, we obviously can't wait. Based on where they are we should be able to move in unnoticed. There is a bend in the road about a mile from their location, we can park there and hike the rest of the way"

Joe looked at the faces of these brave agents, "Is everyone ready?" They all nodded, "Okay then, let's end this"

********** MORE TO FOLLOW SOON, I know this chapter is a little shorter than normal – I hope you're all enjoying it. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I do appreciate it ! ************


	15. Chapter 15

As Ryan left Steve flexed his raw and bleeding hands and wrists as he tried to get feeling back into the appendages. His fingers had begun to turn blue. He flexed and shook his hands as he fought the 'pins and needles' shooting up his arms.

He looked over to Danny, the injured man's chest heaving as even while unconscious he battled the pain. Steve spoke softly, "You hang on Danno, I'll get you out of here"

Ryan sat with the other eight men at the entrance of the cave.  
"Hey guys, thanks for getting me back"  
Russell moved to him and embraced him, "You're like my brother Ryan. When this is over we're going to leave the country and just be surfer bums"  
"Well I for one brother can't wait for this to be over"  
Russell chuckled, "How do you feel?"  
"My shoulder's sore, it was dislocated. They set my arm and that doesn't hurt too bad. I am hungry though, we got anything here?"  
"Yeah there's food in the back of the van"

Ryan excused himself and made his way to the van parked about fifty feet away. As he opened the back doors he was happy to see that his hunch paid off. The food was in the van, and thankfully so were the guns. Quickly checking two pistols he tucked them into the back of his pants, pulling his shirt down to cover them. He grabbed a couple of sandwiches from the cooler and then made his way back to the others.

His heart was banging nervously in his chest as he stood and ate one of the sandwiches. He then took the next step, "I need to go grab a water, anybody need one?" Everyone stated they were fine and Ryan slipped back into the cave.

Steve looked up as Ryan entered and moved to his side. He took the gun from him but his fingers were still to numb to grasp it and he laid it at his side as he continued to work on his hands. "Try to delay them a bit, my hands aren't working quite yet"  
"I'll do my best"  
Steve smirked, "You're doing great kid. I don't know how this is going to go down so you just follow my lead okay?"  
"Uh….huh"  
"Hey Ryan, I've been in worse situations. I'm going to get us out of this"  
The young man nodded and then grabbing a water, he exited the cave.

It took several more minutes for the feeling to begin to return to his hands. He hadn't totally removed the ropes from his left hand keeping it loosely bound and he also kept his feet tied, so no attention would be drawn to him. After assuring that the gun was loaded he gripped it the best he could and then he placed his hands behind his back with his bound left hand covering his right hand and weapon. He had told Ryan to return the knife to the table since he would not have been able to conceal it. Steve now had to hope that Reseph al-Rahman treasured his brother's life or he knew he would be dying with Danny in this dingy, damp cave.

**505050505050505050505050**

He heard the men as they were returning about twenty minutes later. Steve had confirmed with Ryan that there were a total of nine men so he was relieved when only five entered, intent on resuming their torture of Danny.

As Akar moved towards the table to select his next weapon of choice Steve hollered out, "Akar, you're a pitiful punk and your father would be ashamed of you!"

The words drew exactly the reaction Steve had hoped for and as Akar lunged to attack him, Steve moved with amazing speed pulling his arms from behind his back and grabbing the twenty two year old. In a matter of seconds Steve was in control as he held Akar in a headlock, using the young man's body as a shield. He held the gun to Akar's head and as one of the men made a move towards the table of weapons Steve turned and fired, dropping him to the ground with a bullet to the forehead. That left Ryan, Russell and Reseph but the gunfire drew two more thugs into the cave, and they were armed. Steve dropped the first man dead and as the second raised his gun Russell hollered for him to stand down. The man dropped his weapon and Steve had the four men move towards each other to the center of the cave.

Steve then spoke with a steely determination, "YOU, the one who brought me the water...do you want to live?"  
Ryan looked nervously at the others before responding meekly, "Yes"  
"Then tell me, how many men are still outside?"  
"Two more...they left to check the roads to make sure no one is tracking us"

Russell looked to his friend, "SHUT UP RYAN!"  
Steve screamed, "RUSSELL, it's over! Now you're going to let me walk out of here with Danny or you will die! It's your choice"

Russell hollered to the others to attack together and as soon as they moved, Steve fired.  
Russell Taylor and the unknown man both fell to the ground dead leaving Steve holding a sobbing Akar, while still maintaining his control over Reseph and Ryan.

"Ryan, come over here slowly and untie my feet"  
The young man was shaking as he followed the SEAL's instructions. Once his feet were untied he gripped Akar more firmly and first pulling up to his bare knees, then standing, Steve's steady glare never left Reseph.

"Reseph if you want you and your brother to live you will do EXACTLY what I say. Do you understand me?"  
"Yes"  
"Reseph, sit here and Ryan you tie his arms and tie them tightly"

Reseph did as he was told and then Steve moved Akar to another pole and had Ryan repeat the process, binding him as well.

"Ryan, stand against the wall" The man did as instructed while Steve bent down and verified that both al-Rahman brothers were bound tightly.

He then turned his attention to Danny. "Ryan, you've seen just a little bit of what I'm trained to do so don't cross me kid"

"I...I won't"  
"You're going to help me get my partner down now. Just do exactly what I tell you and you'll live"  
"Yes sir"

"I need you to cut him down while I support him"  
Steve threw a blanket onto the ground while Ryan set up a ladder. Steve then handed him a knife and he scaled the ladder and began to cut Danny's restraints. Danny cried out in pain as his arms moved with motion of the cutting. Steve held his partner with one arm tightly around his thighs and his other hand raised up holding onto his back.  
He called up to Danny, "HANG ON PARTNER, WE'RE GETTING YOU DOWN NOW...YOU HANG ON"  
"OOOOHHHH GGODDD SSTEVE...SSTOPP...SSTTOPP!"  
"IT'S OKAY BUDDY...I'VE GOT YOU"

As they ropes broke Danny fell into his partner's arms, "I've got you Danno...I've got you"  
Steve held Danny and dropped to his knees laying his partner's shaking body onto the blanket.  
"Ryan, grab me another blanket and some water, hurry!"  
Ryan did as asked but Steve kept a very close eye on him, somewhat for show to keep the al-Rahman brothers from knowing Ryan was helping him but he certainly didn't trust the kid fully either. He grasped Danny's hand squeezing tightly, "Relax partner, it's over babe...squeeze my hand, I've got you"

"SStteve..." Danny coughed and blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth.  
Steve leaned over and wiped the blood away with his thumb. "Ssshhhhh don't talk Danno, relax"  
As he squeezed Dannys' hand he barked out to Ryan, "Kid, hurry up!"

Ryan was at his side in seconds, "Here you go"  
"Thank You. Now get our clothes please"  
Steve released Danny's hand and covered him with another blanket, wrapping it around him snuggly, "There you go Danny, you're gonna warm up now"

Ryan handed him his clothes and Steve began dressing. His ribs throbbed and he knew several were broken.

His back was turned from the brothers and he whispered to Ryan, "Keep doing what I say, you're doing great...thank you"

He then spoke loud enough for the brothers' to hear, "I'm leaving you two here, my team will be here shortly to place you under arrest. Ryan, grab his clothes and come with me. You're driving us out of here"  
"Yes sir"


	16. Chapter 16

Joe and Wade had pulled off the road and parked behind some heavy brush. After a final check of the tracking device confirmed they were less than a mile from Steve and Danny's location they began walking through the terrain towards the cave.

Back at the cave Steve knelt at Danny's side, "Partner, I'm going to carry you out to the van now. I'll try not to hurt you"  
"Stteve….'m ffine…"  
"I know you are buddy, you just hang on for me okay?"  
"Uhh…huh…will ddo….."  
Scooping Danny into his arms, Steve carried him from the cave followed closely by Ryan.

Once outside Steve spoke to Ryan, "Kid are the keys in the van?"  
"Yeah"  
"Okay, open the back for me will you?"  
Danny cried out in pain, "SSTTEVE…OOOHHH SSTOP…SSICK…SSSICK"  
"Okay, hang on Danno" Cradling Danny he dropped to his knees and still holding the injured man tightly he turned Danny's head, "It's okay babe, go ahead….I got you"

Ryan raced ahead and opening the door he jumped inside, clearing a space and laying down another blanket.

Danny vomited and Steve held the blankets back as he cradled his friend in his lap. The vomit was bloody, again confirming internal bleeding. He ran a hand through Danny's hair trying to console him, "Ohhhhhh hhurrts"  
"It's okay Danno, get it all out buddy. I got you"

Ryan had returned and stood watching, "Is there anything I can do?"  
Steve responded, not taking his eyes off Danny, "No, just give us a minute Ryan"

A couple minutes passed and leaning in close Steve asked, "You done Danno?"  
"Stteve..."  
"Yeah buddy, let's get you to the hospital now okay?"  
"Yeeahh..."  
Ryan came over and grabbing Steve's shoulders he helped him to his feet and after they were situated in the van Ryan closed the back door and then he moved to the driver's seat.

"Ryan, I need a cell phone"  
The man handed his phone back to Steve who promptly dialed Joe.

**505050505050505050505050**

They had only been walking about five minutes when Joe's phone rang and they all stopped dead in their tracks as he answered, "Hello?"  
"Joe?"  
"STEVE, where are you son? Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine Joe. We're in a van just leaving the Moiliili Caves. Danny's hurt badly Joe"

"Son, listen to me. We have your location and we are on foot less than a mile from you. Are you being pursued?"  
"Negative Sir. I've taken out four men, two others are tied up at the cave and Ryan is with me. The final two are away from the cave and I don't know their location Sir"

Joe and the others had begun walking at a fast pace back towards their vehicles, "Steve get him to Hawaii General. We'll take care of the men at the cave and meet you there. Good work son"

"Thank You Joe" Steve hung up and turned his attention back to Danny.

Joe began to jog and as the others followed he relayed Steve's conversation to them.  
Kono chimed in, "He took out six men himself?"  
Tony chuckled, "Of course he did!" Kono smiled to herself as they all picked up their pace.  
"When we get to the vehicles, Kono and I will head directly to the hospital. Can the rest of you get up to the cave and handle the situation there?"

Wade spoke, "Absolutely Sir. We'll get them delivered to HPD and get a bus up here for the bodies, Six men! It's good to see the Commander hasn't gone soft after his military retirement isn't it?"  
Joe simply smiled and stated, "Yeah, he's something else that's for sure"

**505050505050505050505050**

Back in the van, Steve was talking softly to Danny trying to keep him calm and quiet. He ran his hand through his partner's hair and stroked his cheek. "You're doing great Danno. You hang on and you're going to see Gracie soon buddy. You're so strong Danno"

"SStteve...'m so ccolld"  
"Okay, let me get you another blanket"  
As Steve moved up towards the front of the van he saw a truck approaching at a high rate of speed.  
"Ryan, is that your other two men?"  
"Uh...yeah, yeah it is"  
"Only two right?"  
"Yes, there's only two"  
"Pull over and come back here. Hey Danno, I'll be right back brother, we've got company"  
Danny responded weakly, "Uhh huh..."

Ryan did as instructed and Steve had him sit with Danny as he exited the back of the van.

Steve stood behind the van waiting… He heard the truck pull up and the men approach. As they neared Steve he stepped from the safety of the van with his gun drawn. One man made the mistake of firing instantly and Steve ended the stand-off in a matter of moments dropping both men dead with bullets to their necks and chests. After confirming they were dead Steve pulled their bodies to the side of the road and quickly he was back at Danny's side and they were racing towards the hospital.

Steve threw another blanket over the shivering man and grabbed his hand, squeezing tightly. "We're moving again buddy"  
"Stteeve…hhurts sso bbb…bad"  
"I know partner, you squeeze my hand now and we'll get you help soon"

Steve decided to just try to keep Danny covered and warm. He was horribly pale and blood continued to drip from the corners of his lips as the SEAL would tenderly wipe it away. He talked softly to him, soothing him, "You're doing great babe, just relax….breathe slow partner"  
"Steeve, GGrracie….ttell her I ll…love hher…."  
"You're going to tell her yourself Danno. You listen to me! You're not quitting on me buddy….no quitting. You're not quitting on Gracie. I'm not going to tell that little angel that you quit on her, do you hear me Danno?"

"Stevvve…ooooh Godd…."  
"Squeeze my hand now, no quitting. It's all about Gracie partner, think about it Danno. Next month you're going to be with your baby girl on the Jersey shore and you get three weeks away from me!" Danny grinned weakly, "That a boy. Just good thoughts….three weeks away from me partner"

"I'll mmiss you Supermmann….."  
"Yeah, sure you will"  
Danny's grasp on his hand tightened as pain shot through his body, "Oooohh …Graciiiee, Graacie…"  
"That's right you stay with me babe, for Gracie…she needs you partner. You're fighting for that pretty little girl, it's all for Gracie"

Steve breathed a sigh of relief as Ryan called out, "We're here McGarrett!"  
"You hear that partner, we're here. Stay with me"


	17. Chapter 17

Joe and Kono came across the truck on the side of the narrow road.  
"Joe, there are two bodies on the ground"  
"Yeah, I see that" He glanced at her and grinned, "Looks like Steve's body count is up to eight"  
"She smiled, softly saying "Unbelievable"

They arrived at the hospital just a few minutes behind Steve. They found him standing in the hallway just outside the entry to the Emergency Room.  
He had his back turned to them and he was talking to Ryan.  
Kono's voice shook as she called to him, "Steve…."  
He turned and in three strides, Kono threw her arms around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder as he returned the hug.  
"Oh God Steve, are you alright?"  
"I'm fine sweetheart, I'm fine"

They parted and she took his face in her hands, "How is he?"  
"It's bad honey" As he looked into her eyes the emotions of the day finally hit him and tears fell. His voice caught in his throat as he continued, "He was tortured…..beaten, cut…and shocked. He was shot in the arm and it's infected. He's…."

"Steve, what? Just say it…okay…..just say it"  
"He's bleeding internally"  
Kono wiped his tears, "Hey, Danny's as tough as they come. You know that"  
"I know he is Kono. How are Chin and Hutch?"  
"I talked to Malia about an hour ago. Chin is out of recovery and they'll be keeping him in ICU overnight but it sounds like he should be just fine"  
"What about Tim?"  
"Steve..."

He didn't need a response, he saw it in her eyes "Oh God no..." Steve pulled away from her. He put out his hands and leaned against the wall, his head down.

Joe stepped forward and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. He could feel the tremors in Steve as the news sunk in...another dead SEAL... three damn fine men dead because of him.  
"This is all my fault Joe"  
"No, no it's not and you know better than that. These things happen son"

"NO, NO JOE, these things don't JUST HAPPEN! This is about me Joe and you know it, so no more bull shit. I watched Danny be tortured and there was not a fucking thing I could do to stop it. I'll never forgive myself for this Joe, NEVER!"

Steve pushed past his mentor and stormed from the hospital. Kono began to go after him but was stopped by Joe. "Kono, let him go. He needs some time. He won't go far, not while Danny's in there"

"Joe, he's hurt. My God did you see his wrists! He needs to see a Doctor"  
"He'll be alright. Let's go to the waiting room"  
The three walked to the waiting room and Kono contacted Duke to please send a squad over to pick up Ryan. They thanked the young man and assured him that he would be protected in jail and kept isolated from the al-Rahman brothers.

Joe then called Wade finding out that they were on their way to the hospital. HPD had secured the crime scene and taken the brothers into custody. The HPD officers had informed them of the other two bodies found on the roadside that Steve had 'handled'.

Kono had moved over a large window that overlooked a beautifully landscaped courtyard. Steve was sitting on a bench, his hands to his face, elbows on his knees. She had known this amazing man for two years now and this was truly the first time she was ever really worried about him. Even if Danny fully recovered physically, would Steve ever recover mentally? She watched him and tears streaked down her cheeks for her Ohana, Steve and Danny and Chin. These three men meant the world to her and she knew that she would have to hold them together during this time. She had been watching him for about twenty minutes when her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a hand touch her arm and she turned to look into the dark brown eyes of Tony. No words were spoken as she turned to him and he enveloped her into a strong embrace. He kissed the top of her head and he also looked out as his friend, sitting alone on that bench...

**5050505050505050505050**

Kono saw Joe and the other mensitting at a table talking and she noted that HPD must have already stopped up because Ryan was gone. Tony talked to her softly, "He'll be alright, don't worry"  
"Tony, he's blaming himself for all of this. For the deaths', and for Danny and Chin"

"He always does. That's because he's a good and decent man and he values life. I've known Steve for, God… seven years now and he is the strongest man I've ever known mentally. He's amazing at compartmentalizing but then every so often he hits a breaking point. I've seen it happen before Kono, and I promise you he'll be okay. He just needs time to process everything. A lot has fallen on his shoulders the last couple of days"

"Can we do anything for him? Say anything?"  
"Not at this point. Trust me he'll talk when he needs to and then be there for him and more importantly just listen. He comes off as a real bad ass but he's actually very sensitive and caring. But that's what makes him so special at what he does"

"Thank You Tony"  
"You're welcome" They had been caught up in their own conversation and did not notice that the SEAL had returned to the room. He entered as Kono and Tony were again embracing and witnessing this, he smiled softly to himself as he made his way to the table to join the others in their wait.

Joe watched him carefully as he sat down, trying to gauge the extent of the younger man's injuries.

Steve turned to Wade and Jacks, "I'm so sorry about Hutch. This is my fault Wade, I'm so sorry"

"McGarrett I know where your head is at right now, we all know. You have nothing to be sorry for. We all came into this with our eyes wide open like we do with any mission, just like you do. Tim took that risk and if he had to do it again, you know he would. So get your head clear Steve. You can't do anything more for Tim, Lee or Omar. You took down eight men on your own and you should be damn proud of the fact that you brought them to justice. Shift your focus now to the men you can help. Danny and Chin need you. I mourn Tim too but I can promise you that I would answer your call again without hesitation and I'm sure Brad here feels the same. You are family, you know that"

Steve nodded and shook hands with Wade and Brad, "Thank you both"  
Looking around, Steve turned to Joe, "Where's Ryan?"  
"HPD took him into custody"  
"No Joe, we have to keep him safe"

Kono moved forward and grasped his arm, "It's all good boss. I talked to Duke and they know everything. They'll keep him isolated from the al-Rahman brothers"  
"Okay, okay...thanks"  
"Boss we need to have you looked over now"  
"I'm fine Kono, really I am"  
Joe stepped in, "Son listen to me. You've been beaten and you need to get looked over NOW, no arguments you hear me?"

"Joe, I'm not going anywhere until I know how Danny's doing"  
"Everyone is staying here. Kono will come get us if there's any news, so come on"

Kono reached up and kissed his cheek, "Steve, go...please. I'm worried about you"  
He smiled at her softly, "Don't worry about me...You'll come get me?"  
"You know I will"

She released his arm and he left with Joe to go to the emergency room.


	18. Chapter 18

They returned a couple of hours later. Joe had grabbed Steve's go-bag from his truck so he had a change of clothes. He had showered and shaved and looked like a new man. His face was severely bruised though, especially his cheek and jaw. A butterfly bandage covered the cut on his throat and his wrists were heavily wrapped.

He grimaced as he sat down and Kono reached over taking hold of his hand.  
"How is he Joe?"  
Steve began to reply and she curtly cut him off, "Was I asking you?"

The others grinned as Joe began, "You can see his face. He took stitches to several places on his wrists and hands and he'll have a lot of pain from the severe rope burns. He has two broken ribs and a badly bruised hip. And he had a large gash across his chest that took over fifty stitches"  
He turned to Steve, "Did I forget anything?"

"No Sir that about covers it" Steve looked at Kono, squeezing her hand, "See, like I said, I'm fine"  
She could do nothing but smile at the man, adding "Yeah, sure you are"

"No word on Danno yet?"  
"No. Do you think we should call Rachel?"  
"Let's see what the Doctor says first. I hate to worry them"

Jamar brought Steve a cup of coffee and they all listened as he told them everything that had happened since they had met up with Chin and Hutch.  
Joe then told him how things had transpired with them and how in his last conscious moments Hutch had contacted them with the fact that they were being held at the Moiliili caves.

They were still talking when the Doctor entered calling out, "Family of Daniel Williams?"

Joe called back, "Over here" as he grabbed Steve's arm keeping him seated in the chair.  
The Doctor approached the table and took a seat. He identified himself as Dr. Raymond Conley.  
Steve extended his hand, "I'm Steve McGarrett. I'm Danny's Medical Power of Attorney. How is he Doc?"

"He's very sick, but he handled the surgery well and I expect him to recover fully as long as we can get his infection under control. Mr. McGarrett, can you explain to me how Mr. Williams was injured? He appears to have been burned by a cattle prod?"

"Yes he was. He's a Detective with the Governors Five-0 Task Force. He and I were kidnapped and they tortured Danny"

"I see...unfortunately they did a very good job of it. The electronic prod resulted in second degree burns to his chest and the cutting wounds required over two hundred stitches. The worst of the gashes is the one to his left leg. The thigh is also broken and I set that but infection had already set in. I have a drainage tube in the leg and it is splinted but I can't cast it until the stitches come out. He also has a severe infection in the arm where he was shot. I was able to remove the bullet and fortunately there is no vascular damage. He took quite a beating and was bleeding internally from a lacerated liver. Thankfully it was a slow bleed and we were able to repair the damage. He also has three broken ribs as well as a good amount of bruising. His nose is broken and he took some really good shots to the eye. It's swollen shut and once he can open it we can test him for any vision impairments"

"When will he be in his room?"  
"I want to keep him in the ICU until we get the infections under control a bit. I have him on IV antibiotics. It will probably take two to three days for the medication to fully kick in and he's running a bit of a fever. I'll also be keeping him medically induced to give his body a little time to begin healing. He'll be in quite a bit of pain for a while"

"Doc, can I stay with him?"  
"Mr. McGarrett..."  
"Please call me Steve"  
"Certainly, Steve. It looks like you took a beating yourself. I suggest you go home and get some rest. He's in good hands here and we can call you if his condition changes"

"Doc, please. I need to stay with him. I won't be able to rest if I'm not here"  
Kono added, "Doctor Conley, if you don't let him stay I promise you he'll be laying on the ground outside the ICU doors. He won't leave"

The Doctor grinned, "I understand. I'll have them set up a cot for you next to his bed. A nurse will be down to get you soon"

Steve shook his hand, "Thank You for everything Doctor"  
Kono then left to go check in on Chin as the others all said their goodbyes. Tony and Jamar were going to stay at Steve's house for a few days and they left with Joe.

Once alone, Steve dialed Rachel.

**50505050505050505050505050**

"Steve? Is everything alright?"  
"Hi Rachel. No, Danny's been hurt"  
"How bad is he?"  
"It's serious but he came through surgery well and the Doctor thinks he'll recovery fully"  
"Surgery? Steve, what happened"  
Steve told her everything and she listened quietly on the other end of the phone.

When he finished, her voice shook as she spoke, "Can I see him?"  
"Not right now. He's going to be in ICU for a couple of days and they're going to keep him medically induced until his fever goes down. I've convinced them to let me stay with him and I'll call you with updates. Rachel, I'm so sorry"

"Steve…take care of him, please"  
As he was hanging up a nurse entered the room to take him to ICU.

As he entered the room the whooshing and beeping of the monitors and respirator attacked his senses. Damn, he hated hospitals! He moved to his partners' side and looked down at him.  
Danny looked so vulnerable and small. His face was horribly swollen, his nose was taped and he had about eight to ten stitches in the gash on his cheek. But it was his eye that Steve couldn't stop looking at. It was so swollen that it looked like it could actually burst and the bruising was dark purple and black. Steve reached up, gently running the back of his fingers across the wound.

The bed sheets were drawn around Danny's waist exposing all the tubes and wires that ran from his chest to the machines at bedside. The stitched gashes on his chest were covered with a clear tape showing the red and inflamed wounds. The burns from the prod were bandaged. His lower chest was wrapped tightly to stabilize the broken ribs and his arm was heavily wrapped. His broken leg was splinted and elevated, supported by rods and attached to a pole that ran over the top of the bed. A greyish/bloody fluid flowed from the infected wound through the drainage tube, collecting in a bag which was hanging next to a catheter bag off the side of the bed.

They had the IV's for fluids and antibiotics attached to Danny's uninjured arm and Steve took hold of that hand and squeezed as he leaned close to his partner's ear. "Danno, it's Steve partner. I'm right here with you and I love you. You're doing great buddy. You need to rest now and I promise I won't go anywhere, I'm right here babe"

Steve stood for a long time holding Danny's hand and wiping his sweat drenched face and neck with a cool cloth as he talked to him constantly about Gracie and New Jersey. He talked about Danny's family and his upcoming vacation. He talked about everything...he just talked. He soothed his friend and he encouraged him all through the night.


	19. Chapter 19

A nurse was in the ICU most of the night monitoring Danny's vitals. At about four in the morning he began to moan softly and move his head from side to side. As the nurse was checking his blood pressure and temperature Steve caressed his cheeks and forehead talking to him softly, "It's okay Danno. Relax babe, I'm right here...ssshhhhhhh, relax"

Steve glanced up at the nurse who responded, "His temperature has spiked"  
"What is it?"  
"103.7, I can increase his pain meds a bit just please keep talking to him and try to keep him calm"  
Steve nodded and watched her as she adjusted his pain drip.  
She then added, "You're doing great Steve, he's very lucky to have you. I'm going to go call the Doctor. I'll be right back"  
"Thank you Shannon"

As she left the the room Steve kept talking, "That's it Danno...relax and sleep, I've got you partner"  
His body relaxed quickly as the additional medication entered his bloodstream. As Steve continued to wipe the beads of sweat from his partners' face Nurse Shannon's words echoed in his head, _'he's lucky to have you' _

If only she knew the truth. Danny wouldn't be in this fucking bed fighting for his life if it wasn't for him. He brought danger to everyone he loved and he hated himself for the pain he caused. This had to stop, he just couldn't do it anymore...as he ran a hand through Danny's soaked hair he spoke softly through tortured sobs, "I'm so sorry Danny...please forgive me"

Nurse Shannon returned a few minutes later and noting that Steve had been crying she suggested he step out for a moment.  
"I'm fine Shannon, thank you"  
She placed a hand on top of his, taking the cool cloth from him, "Steve, it doesn't help him if you're upset and exhausted. The Doctor should be here within the hour. Please, step away and get a breath of fresh air and maybe a bite to eat. I won't leave his side, I promise. It will do you good"

Kono had sent him a text him earlier that Chin had been moved to Room 224.  
"You're right Shannon. I have another man of mine in a room downstairs. I think I'll go outside for a few minutes and then stop and see Chin before coming back up. Will you call my cell if he needs me or when the Doctor arrives?"

"Of course I will" She smiled at the tall dark man as he leaned in and kissed his friend's forehead before turning and leaving the ICU.

**5050505050505050505050505050**

He stepped out into the courtyard and took a deep breath of cool crisp air. He began to walk, he wouldn't go far but Shannon was right...and Wade was right...he needed to clear his head and stay strong. This wasn't about him. And it wasn't about Lee, Omar and Tim right now either. It was about Danny and it was about Chin. He could mourn later.

Suddenly Steve McGarrett began to laugh as his partner's image popped into his head waving his arms in typical 'ranting Danny' fashion. A few months earlier on Lori's last case with 5-0 he had been hit by a car chasing a suspect and as Danny was checking up on him in the hospital he had made a comment asking if Steve was having a 'Pity Party' and if he needed a private invitation to join. Yeah, this wasn't going to be his pity party any longer. This was about his friends up there in those hospital beds and he needed to be strong for them. He could indulge himself in a pity party...but it was going to have to wait.

With that clear in his mind he headed back into the hospital walking towards Chin's room.

He entered to find the room darkened and Malia sleeping at bedside holding her husbands' hand. Kono was curled up on a couch over by the window, uncovered having kicked her blanket onto the floor.

As Steve stood at the foot of his bed, Chin sensed his presence and opened his eyes.  
He spoke quietly, "Hey boss"  
Steve brought his finger to his lips hushing him and he moved up to his side taking hold of his hand, "Hey yourself, how do you feel?"  
"Sore and tired, but my better half here tells me I'm going to be fine. How's Danny?"

"He's not doing as good as you are buddy. Did Kono tell you anything?"  
"Yeah...she told me what those bastards did to him"  
"The Doc says he's going to be fine but his temperature is spiking now"

"Steve, I'm good brother. I've got Malia here. You go be with him and when Kono wakes I'll send her up. You look like you're about to collapse from exhaustion, try and get some sleep okay"

The SEAL's voice choked with emotion as he tightened his grip on Chin's hand, "I'm so glad you're okay Chin. I love you brother"  
"I love you too. Now go be with him and you tell him to keep fighting"  
"I will" Releasing his hand Steve first walked over to the couch and picking the blanket off the floor he covered Kono back up and then turned and left the room.

He arrived back to Danny's side to find him unconscious and still except for his chest which was moving rapidly, his heart beating way too fast.  
He nodded to Shannon and then took Danny's hand, "Partner, it's Steve. I know you can hear me Danny, you stubborn Italian ass. I need you to listen to me and listen good. You gotta fight this babe. I'm right here Danny but you gotta fight. Gracie is waiting for you and she wants to see you. I just saw Chin and he's doing great, he sends his love buddy"

Shannon spoke softly, "He's responding Steve, keep it up"  
Steve looked down and noted that the rise and fall of his chest had slowed, "That a boy, just relax"

The two continued their vigil until Doctor Conley arrived about half an hour later.  
After examining him the Doctor and Steve moved into the hallway.  
"Steve, his temperature has reached a critical point. It's 104.3 now and we need to get it down or he risks seizures and potential brain or organ damage"

"What can we do to bring it down?"  
"I'm going to increase the strength of the antibiotics and we'll apply ice packs to him. If the temperature doesn't go down soon he could be in trouble"

Steve ran his hand through his hair, "Okay Doc"  
He returned to Danny's side and talked to him as the Doctor increased the IV medication and the Nurses came into the room with ice packs.

"Okay Steve, this is going to shock his body as we place these against his skin so just try to keep him calm"  
They pulled back the blankets and for the first time since arriving at the hospital Steve got a look at Danny's lower body. He was bandaged where they had operated on his liver but the bruising had spread massively and his entire abdomen was a rainbow of purple, red, black and blue. He was naked and they packed ice around his groin as well as to his right hip and side.

Danny's back arched as the cold touched his fevered flesh.  
Steve grabbed his shoulders' with one strong arm pushing him back onto the bed and he placed his other hand on his forehead.

He spoke soothingly into his ear, "Danny, stop now baby...just relax. You're doing great buddy...sssshhhhhhhhh...relax Danny"

Shannon again spoke, "Steve, he hears you. Keep it up"  
He continued to talk quietly and in minutes Danny's body relaxed and he eased back onto the bed.  
"Good Danno...just sleep buddy...that's it, good job partner...ssshhhhhhh"  
When the Doctor was done, several ice packs covered Danny and he was then covered with a light sheet.

The Doctor told Steve that he would check back every hour and then he left the SEAL and Nurse Shannon to tend to Danny.


	20. Chapter 20

By eight o'clock they had changed Danny's bedding three times as his body heat melted the ice packs. His temperature had dropped only half a degree but at least it wasn't increasing. Kono entered the room as the orderlies had just laid him back onto the bed and were covering him up. Steve watched her enter and moved away from the bed to embrace her.

"Steve, what's happening?"  
"We're trying to get his temperature down"  
"How high is it?"  
"103.8, we've been icing him down for the last few hours. We've got it down half a degree. He's fighting Kono…"  
"You're not alone boss, I'm here now. Let's help him"

They worked together cooling him and keeping him calm throughout the day and finally at around five in the evening his fever had dropped to 102.

Steve was exhausted. He couldn't even remember when he had slept last as he had been running on pure adrenaline. The Doctor came in shortly after they had re-settled Danny on clean, dry bedding and he was pleased with his patient's progress.  
"Let's keep the ice packs on through the night but his vitals are much better. The nurses will keep monitoring him and they'll call me if needed but the best thing for him now is rest. So unless you have any questions I will see you in the morning"

Steve and Kono thanked him and after he left Steve left the room to call Rachel, Joe and the Governor with an update.  
Once he returned, Kono left to go touch base with Chin and to grab them something to eat from the cafeteria.

Steve sat with Danny, encouraging him and comforting him until she returned.  
After Kono ate her sandwich and fruit she took over for him so he could eat and then she finally was able to convince Steve to wash up and to get some sleep after promising that she would wake him if there was any downturn in Danny's condition. She watched the SEAL move to the cot and in moments she could hear his soft snoring as his body surrendered to exhaustion at a little after seven o'clock.

Steve woke as sunlight peeking through the curtains hit his face. Yawning, he sat and grimaced in pain as his ribs and muscles had tightened up terribly during the night. He stood and gingerly made his way to the bedside.  
"Good morning boss. Are you feeling better?"  
"I'm awfully stiff sweetheart but I sure am rested. What time is it?"  
"A little after six" She smiled at him, "You slept eleven hours"  
"Wow...hey his color is better, how's his temperature?"  
She smiled, "It's dropping. It's down to 100.8"  
He put his hand on top of hers, "That's fantastic Kono, thank you"  
"For what Steve? I love him too you know"  
"Yeah, I know that"  
After Steve had used the restroom and cleaned up Kono excused herself to do the same.

Doctor Conley came in around nine o'clock and after examining Danny he looked at his anxious friends and smiled, "He's doing wonderful. The antibiotics seem to be doing the job. It's time to remove the respirator and move him to his own room. I'll get him into a private room and it will be much more comfortable for you as well"

The relief on Steve and Kono's faces was evident as Steve reached out to shake the Doctor's hand. "Thank you so much Doc. When will he wake?"

"Probably when we take the breathing tube out, it's not the most comfortable process. Can you two hold him for me?"  
They positioned themselves as the Doctor requested, with Kono holding his right leg and waist while a Nurse held his injured left leg to keep it stable.  
Steve leaned across Danny's chest holding his injured arm and pinning the other with his body.

As the Doctor pulled the long tube from his throat, Danny instinctively gagged and try to pull away.  
Steve spoke firmly to him, "DANNY, RELAX BUDDY, JUST HANG ON"

As the last of the tubing came out Danny gasped, pulling air into his lungs as Steve kept talking to him, "All done Danno. Breathe now babe, nice and slow...relax...ssshhhhhhhh"  
As his body fell back onto the bed Steve released his tight grip and grabbed Danny's hand in his. With his other hand he wiped the tears that streaked down the injured man's cheeks, "Good job Danno, just breathe...good job"

After several seconds Danny's uninjured eye opened and he focused in on his partner.  
"Waater..."  
The Doctor reached over to the nearby table and pouring a glass of water he brought the straw to Danny's mouth. "Just take small sips Mr. Williams. I just removed a breathing tube and your throat will be raw for a while"

As he sipped the water his glances moved back and forth between Steve and Kono and he tightened his grip on Steve's hand, _'Oh God…. I hurt...every inch of my body throbs and aches...what in the hell happened to me? What happened to Steve's face?"_

As the Doctor pulled the water away, he turned his attention to his partner, "What hhappened tto you?"  
Kono then spoke "How do you feel Danny?"  
"Huuurt everywwhhere...wwhat happened?"  
Steve spoke softly, "Danny we were kidnapped and you were tortured, do you remember?"

Danny closed his eye and after several seconds he lifted his injured arm towards his swollen eye. As the Doctor gently pulled his arm back Steve said, "Don't touch Danny"

Keeping his eye closed, new tears slipped down his cheek and Steve brushed them with his finger.  
"I...I rremembber...hangingg...mmy arms...hhurt. My sskin buurnning...oooh God my stommmach hhurts"

"You're safe now partner. They can't hurt you anymore"  
The Doctor added, "Danny I'm going to give you something to help you sleep and we're going to move you to your own room. You just relax now"

"SSTEEVE...SSTEEVE..."  
Steve squeezed his hand tighter and gripped his face with his other hand, "DANNY, I'm right here buddy"  
"Don't gggo ...don't go..."

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here. I've got you...I'm right here...close your eyes and sleep now Danny, ssshhhhhhhhh...I've got you"  
As the cold drugs entered his veins his body shivered slightly and in moments he was sleeping.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Once they had Danny moved and settled into his own room Steve left to contact Rachel and Joe updating them on his condition. It was decided that Rachel would stop up tomorrow afternoon with Gracie.

He then grabbed lunch for himself and Kono and made his way back to the room. They Doctor had figured Danny would not wake for at least another three hours. As they ate at a table in the room Steve and Kono visited.

"Steve, how are YOU feeling?"  
"Better. I'm not as stiff as I was this morning"  
"You know that this isn't your fault don't you?"

"Kono..." setting his cheeseburger down he leaned forward resting his forehead in his hands, "I know that, but it's just...it's just so hard sometimes. When I joined the SEALS and I took on the responsibilities of that position I knew full well of the dangers I would be in and I also knew that those I loved could also be put in danger...and I accepted that. Looking back on that, what gave me the right to make that call for my loved ones? How selfish was I, that my needs and my desire to serve would endanger others, and I accepted that?"

She reached over and took his hand. She didn't even know what to say. Hearing those words of self-doubt and despair from the man that she idolized really rocked her. She had never seen Steve McGarrett this vulnerable and it scared her.  
"Steve, you are a true hero. You have saved countless lives and rid this world of some horrible, evil men"

"I did what I was ordered to do Kono, no questions asked and at the risk of those I love. I don't see how that makes me a hero" His eyes were damp and he struggled to compose himself, "I'm sorry...I have to stay focused on Danny right now. He and Chin are all that matter"

"You're wrong about that Steve"  
He looked at her, puzzled as she continued "You matter greatly and we all love you very much"  
Unable to stop them, tears fell down his cheeks and he squeezed her hand, "Thank you, I love you too...I love you all very much"

He wiped his eyes and then quickly changed the subject, "So...Tony?"  
She looked at him and smirked, "What about him?"  
"You two seem to be getting along quite well"

"Steve! It's not like we've had time for some big romance or anything"  
"I love Tony like a brother but...how should I say this...he's a wonderful guy and he gives his heart freely. Kono my dear, I just don't want to see you get hurt"  
She smiled, "I appreciate that boss, thank you. I promise you though there is nothing between Tony and I but the start of a good friendship"

He grinned, "Good...that's one less thing I have to worry about"  
She released his hand and came over to his chair. She leaned over, kissing him on the cheek and embracing him before excusing herself to go use the restroom. "Eat your lunch now Steven"  
He smiled and after glancing over at Danny he picked his burger back up.

After they finished eating Kono left to go check on Chin and give him an update and then she was going to head home to shower and sleep, planning on returning in the morning.

Steve made his way back to Danny's side and holding his hand he waited for him to wake.


	21. Chapter 21

As he began to wake his grip tightened in Steve's hand. The SEAL stood and as Danny's eye opened he was greeted with a warm toothy grin.  
Danny's spoke weakly, "What my friend...are you smiling about?"  
"I'm smiling partner because you are still here, and that is a very good thing!"  
Danny grinned, "Steve...thank you"  
"Thank you? My God for what?"  
"I'm sure that…" His body tensed in pain.  
Steve placed his other hand on Danny's shoulder, "Squeeze tight Danno"

It took several seconds for him to relax and his lips were quivering as he continued, "I'm ssuree tt…..that once I hhear about everryttt..thing… it will bbe that you single handidllyy….ssaved mme, right Supermman?"  
"I did what I had to do babe"  
"Thank yyou ffor...that"

Danny looked at his partner noting that his head dropped and he was no longer looking into his eyes, "Steve…wwhat's wwrong?"  
"Nothing's wrong Danny. You're going to be fine, and that's all that matters"  
"Steven…ddon't yyou lie to mme …."

"Danny, listen to me. NOTHING is wrong, I'm just tired. I promise you, nothing is wrong. You have to stay calm babe. You have an infection and you're still running a bit of a temperature. Now if you don't relax I'm going to tell the nurse to put you back under, do you understand me?"

"Ddo yyou have to ff..ffight about eeverything?"  
"Only if you don't cooperate"  
"Yes ssir….I'm tthirrsty"  
"Okay, hang on" Steve grabbed a glass of water and helped Danny drink.

After setting the water back on the table Steve turned back to Danny. His eyes were closed and he was shaking slightly.  
Steve ran a hand through his friend's hair and grasped his hand with the other. "Relax Danno…..breathe slow, just relax"

Several minutes passed quietly with Steve holding his partner's hand, watching him breathe….so thankful that he was alive.  
Suddenly Danny bolted upright startling Steve, "CHIN….SSTEVE…OOOH GGOD CHIN!"  
Steve wrapped his arms around his partner's chest, "DANNY! Stop! Babe, Chin is fine….Chin is fine!"  
"OOOHHH GGOD…..SSTEVE HHHURTS HHUURTS"

Steve leaned across the bed and pushed the nurses call button. "Danny, calm down buddy"  
"IT'S CCCHIN…SSTEVE TTELL MME….DDDON'TT LLIE TO ME"  
"DANNY, I'M NOT LYING TO YOU. Buddy, Chin is fine….He's in a room downstairs. I promise you, he's okay"  
"SSTEEVE….I'MM SO SSORRY…..."  
"Danny, don't talk babe. You have nothing to be sorry about …slow down your breathing now, relax….."

The nurse entered at that moment, "Mr. Williams, are you in pain"  
"Yyes…"  
"Okay, let me give you something to help okay?"  
"Uhh hhuhh…SStevee... CChin's ookay?"  
Steve nodded to the nurse as she opened up the morphine drip, "Yes Danny…..Chin's fine….ssshhhhhh, sleep now. I'll be right here buddy"

Danny was under in moments and after the nurse checked his vitals and left the room Steve pulled a chair up to the bed and he ran his hand up and down Danny's forearm, rubbing it gently until the rise and fall of his partner's chest slowed.

Steve was watching a CHIPS Marathon on TV Land when Danny woke a little after six in the evening.  
"I'm Ponch remember"  
"Hey you're awake. How do you feel?"  
"I feel a little dopey"  
"How's your pain Danny?"  
"Not too bad. I'm dizzy"  
"That's the morphine. Is it better with your eyes closed?"  
"Yeah but then I can't watch Ponch. He's a real bad ass isn't he?"  
"Uhh..huh just like me right?"  
"Steven, Steven….like I said before, does everything have to be an argument with you?"  
"Well you're not cooperating are you Wilcox"  
Danny grinned weakly.

Steve smiled as the grin creased his partner's face, his eye remained closed.  
"So do you think you can stay calm and I'll bring you up to speed with everything?"  
Danny chuckled, "You know me partner….I'm always calm"  
Steve rolled his eyes, "Oh Jesus!"

Steve shut off the TV and then he began. "Let's start with Chin. He's doing fine. They got the bullet out and he's had no complications. He's resting well in a room downstairs. Hopefully by tomorrow he can maybe come up here to see you"

"Okay…..good, that's good"  
Steve then filled him in all of his injuries, "So we need to get this infection under control and you need to rest"  
"I think I can handle that. How about you?"

"I'm fine partner. As long as you and Chin are good, I'm good. I've been talking to Rachel and she's planning on coming up here tomorrow afternoon with Gracie"  
"Perfect…...thanks buddy. Hey, I'm pretty tired"  
"You sleep then, I'll be right here….just watching Ponch"

Danny's voice trailed off as he fell asleep, "I'm Ponch….Steven…..."  
Steve smiled at his friend and then resting back into his chair he turned his attention back to the television.

**50505050505050505050505050**

The Nurses came in periodically to check Danny's vitals over the next few hours and he continued to rest comfortably. They set up his morphine drip to release a low amount continually into his bloodstream. They also showed Steve how to increase the dosage if necessary,

Steve woke to Danny's moans at about two in the morning. He stood and looked down at his partner. He was moaning and his head was lolling from side to side. He was sweating profusely and Steve placed the back of his hand onto his forehead noting he was only slightly warm. Danny began mumbling softly, "No…sstop please…..stop…Sssteve, help…..pplease"

Steve stood for a second stunned as the words hit him like a ton of bricks. He knew exactly what was happening, a nightmare. He had suffered through many of these himself after he had been tortured. He needed to wake Danny gently. He leaned over his friend placing one hand across his shoulders and as he touched Danny's face his cries increased, "NNO PLEEASE…HHURTS….SSTOP ….."  
"Danny, it's Steve. I've got you buddy"  
Danny's arms flew up and he pushed against Steve desperately trying to escape his nightmare.

Steve grabbed him and pulled his up off the bed bringing him to his chest and holding him tight. "Danno, wake up now. I've got you, wake up"  
As he came around Danny began to sob, "Steve…..I'm sorry….I'm sorry"

The SEAL held him and rocked with him in his arms, "Sssshhhhh…..it's okay Danno. I've got you…..ssshhhhhhhh"  
"Steve…"  
"I know Danny…..I know…..you're safe now, I promise. Let it all out…..it's okay, I'm here babe"

They stayed like this for almost half an hour until Danny calmed down enough for Steve to lay him back onto the bed.  
Danny spoke quietly, "I'm sorry Steve"  
"Danny, don't you…..especially not you…ever apologize to me"

"I'm so weak Steve…..I'm not like you"  
"You aren't weak Danny. My God you were tortured by those fucking animals" He wanted to say it all to his partner, '_It's my fault Danny! God this whole thing is my fault' _He couldn't say it now, but he knew how his friend felt. He knew the pain, the fear and the desperation. He had been there himself more times than he cared to remember. Hell, he still suffered from nightmares occasionally.

He looked at his friend and said the only thing he felt would help at the moment, "I'm here Danny. I love you and you're not alone, I'm here"  
He reached up and increased the pain meds and as he caressed Danny's cheek, the injured man closed his eye and drifted back to sleep.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Danny slept through the night and the next morning Steve had helped him sit up in bed as they brought in a breakfast of soft foods. He turned up his nose to the poached eggs, fruit and oatmeal, along with apple juice and coffee.  
As the nurse left Steve prompted him to eat.  
"Look at that crap Steven?"  
"What do you want, Malasada's? Danny the longer it takes you to eat, the longer you're going to be here"  
"I can't eat Steve"  
"Are you dizzy"  
"Yeah….and nauseated….I can't eat, not now okay"  
"Alright I got ya. It's the pain meds. Just close your eyes buddy"  
Steve pulled the tray away and he sat back down at the bedside.

They sat quietly for several minutes before Danny spoke, "Steve no more drugs okay?"  
"We'll see Danno. You might need them to help you sleep for a while"  
"I can handle the pain Steve"  
"I know you can, I hear you"  
Their attention was diverted as they heard a commotion at the door. Steve turned and moved so Danny could see Kono wheeling a smiling Chin into the room.


	22. Chapter 22

Danny spoke first, "Hey look at you two! You are sure a sight for sore eyes"  
Chin and Kono were both grinning broadly as they approached the bed.  
Kono leaned over and hugged and kissed Danny, "Your eye is opened a bit, can you see okay?"  
"It's kind of blurry. I bet it looks great huh?"  
"You're ruggedly handsome my dear"  
"You're full of shit sweetheart, but thank you"

She kissed him again and then stepped aside as Steve wheeled Chin closer. Danny held out his hand and Chin grasped it tightly.  
"Chin, brother how are you?"  
"I'm just fine. I hope to break out of here tomorrow"  
"Take me with you please…"

Steve jumped in, "Danno until you can at least pee by yourself…."  
Danny interrupted him, "Steven, Steven…..there is a lady in the room for God's sake"  
"Daniel, I'm sure she knows that you pee"  
Danny was beet red, "Can we change the topic here please"  
Kono laughed, "Danny Williams you're blushing!"  
The four friends laughed and visited and Danny even ate a small amount of his oatmeal and fruit and drank the apple juice.

They stayed for about an hour, leaving when Doctor Conley arrived to examine him.

The Doctor looked at the eye but there was still too much swelling to determine any damage.  
"Danny, you're doing wonderful. You still have a low grade fever due to the infections and we'll keep you on the IV antibiotics and fluids for at least another two to three days. The wounds look good though"

"Good, when can I get out of here?"  
"How is the pain in your leg?"  
"It's not too bad. How does it look?"  
"It looks good. The stitching is healing well. Has Steve told you how we need to treat the leg?"  
"He told me that you can't cast it until you take the stitches out, is that what you mean?"  
"Yes. The stitches need to remain in at least another five days so unfortunately you've got probably another week to stay with us"  
He sighed, "Oh God..."

"Danny, you haven't even been here forty eight hours. It's really not that bad now, just rest up"  
"You make it sound like it's a vacation spot Doc. Sorry, but this is not the Hilton"

Steve then added, "It is a vacation from me partner!"  
"Okay Doc, maybe it is a vacation after all" The men all chuckled and the Doctor left with the understanding that he would return tomorrow.

About an hour later in mid conversation with Steve, exhaustion overtook him and Danny slept.

**5050505050505050505050505050**

He slept until Rachel and Gracie arrived in the late afternoon. He stepped away from the bed and walked out into the hallway with them.  
He hugged Rachel and then knelt down hugging and kissing Gracie. "Hi sweetheart, Danno is so excited to see you"

Gracie gently touched Steve's bruised cheek and jaw, "Uncle Steve, what happened?" She then ran her hands over his bandaged wrists.  
"Gracie, Danno and I were taken by some bad guys and they tied us up and hit us and they cut us with a knife. Danno's leg is broken and he needs to keep that really still. He has a lot of bandages. Have you ever seen stitches Gracie?"

"Yes, Danno had stitches in his arm once"  
"He has a lot of stitches right now on his chest and on his cheek. His nose was broken and because of that he has two black eyes. One of his eyes is really swollen and black and blue but it doesn't hurt him too bad okay"  
"Okay Uncle Steve. Can I go see him now?"

"Of course baby, he wanted you to wake him up"  
Rachel nodded to him as he took Gracie's tiny hand in his and led her to the bedside.  
Steve pulled the side rail down and lifting Gracie into his arms he waiting a couple of minutes, letting her look at him.  
She laid her head against Steve's shoulder and he reached his hand up running it through her hair, comforting her.  
He followed her lead and a short time later she leaned forward and Steve held her over her daddy as she kissed him.

His eyes opened and a huge smile crossed his face, "Hey Monkey"  
She smiled back at her daddy and Steve set her on the bed next to him. Danny put his arm lovingly around her.  
"I love you Daddy"  
"I love you more baby girl. I'm so happy to see you"  
"I'm sorry you're hurt Danno"  
"What this?" Danny pointed to his face, "Real pretty huh?"  
She giggled, "You're not pretty Danno….you're handsome"  
"Oh sweetheart you always say just the right thing!"

While Gracie and Rachel kept Danny company Steve went to visit Chin confirming that he was going to be released tomorrow.

"Chin, I'm so sorry you were hurt. I should never have involved 5-0 in this"  
"Steve you can't do this to yourself. Kono told me you're blaming yourself for everything that's happened"

"Chin who else is to blame? This was a vendetta on me and my SEAL team. Three damn good men died and I almost lost you and Danny. The SEAL's….we all accept the risk, the danger and we're well trained to deal with any situation..."

"Steve…we're worried about you"  
"Chin, you don't have to worry about me"  
"I know I can speak for Kono and I'm sure Danny will agree as well, we love, trust and respect you Steve. We all knew the risks but helping you was the right thing to do and we would do it again, without question"

"I need to re-evaluate my life Chin. I've hurt so many people…..I've been the cause of so much pain"  
"Steve McGarrett, I've told you in the past how much I loved and respected your father. Over the last two years that admiration has even grown deeper as I've come to know you. He raised you well Steve. When you're taking time to 're-evaluate' your life promise me that you'll look at the whole picture. You are one of the most decent and honorable men I have ever known and you've made this world a safer place because of your brave actions"

Steve stood and ran his hands through his hair. He turned from Chin's bed, a lump forming in his throat. What did he ever do to earn such love and dedication from these amazing people?

He turned back to his dear friend, "I promise Chin….thank you. I….I need to get back to Danny"  
"Go brother, I'm fine. I'll stop up to the room after dinner"  
Steve leaned in and hugged Chin, "I love you brother"  
"I love to too Steve. Don't ever forget, you're not alone"

Steve nodded to his friend, turned and left the room heading back to Danny.

As he entered the room he watched Danny's face carefully. He could see the joy on his partners' face, the joy that was always on his face when he was with his precious daughter. But he also saw that his partner was exhausted and hurting.

He moved to the bed and listened in as Gracie chattered on about her upcoming school play. She had been given the role of bunny rabbit and she was excitedly telling Danno about her part.  
"So is this a speaking part Gracie?"  
She giggled, "Danno, bunnies don't talk!"  
"No of course they…..dd..don't"  
"I get to hop, hop, hop all around the stage. It's really fun!"  
"That's great baby. I'm sure you're going to be the best bunny rabbit ever" His voice was weakening and Steve decided he needed to rest so making sure Danny did not notice, he opened up the IV drip and in moments the drugs took him under.

Rachel had watched Steve and nodded to him in understanding. "Gracie, sweetheart daddy needs to sleep so give him a kiss now"  
The little girl leaned over kissing and hugging her daddy, "I love you daddy"  
Steve then lifted her off the bed and into his arms. She flung her tiny arms around him and hugged him tightly as he carried her from the room.

He escorted them from the hospital to their car. "Danno was so happy to see you. He just gets really tired and he needs to sleep a lot"  
"I know Uncle Steve. Can I come back tomorrow?"  
"If it's okay with your Mommy?"  
They both looked to Rachel who spoke, "Of course. Please let him know that we'll stop up after school"  
Steve then kissed the child, "GOOD! We'll see you tomorrow. I love you honey"  
"I love you too"  
He then helped her into the car and watched as they drove away knowing that his partner had just received the best dose of medicine possible.


	23. Chapter 23

Over the next five days Danny's recovery went very well and they removed the drainage tube and IV's. The room was filled with constant visitors, Gracie, Rachel, Chin, Malia, Kono, Joe, Wade, Tony, Jamar, Jacks, Kamekona and Max. And of course the one visitor who never left, Steve.

The only time he left Danny's side was to take Amanda to the airport. She needed to fly back to Texas and Lee's parents would be picking her up. As they said their goodbyes, shared hugs and kisses and the promise that they would stay in touch.

Tony and Jamar were still staying at Steve's, so with Danny's release pending they were going to stay at Joe's apartment for their last few days in town.  
Before leaving the home they moved a bed downstairs from Steve's spare bedroom setting it up in the living room for Danny.

Kono had brought in several old case files and they spent time reviewing those as well, doing everything possible to alleviate the restless patient's boredom.  
Once the stitches were out and they were able to cast the thigh Danny could not wait to be released. They had run tests on his eye and liver and everything looked good. The cast ran from his hip to his toes totally immobilizing the leg and it would need to remain on for eight weeks. They removed the catheter but he was going to need Steve's help getting to the bathroom for a while.

Kono entered the room to Danny's very loud rant regarding the terms of his release.  
"NO STEVEN, this is not happening, DO YOU HEAR ME?"  
"Danny, you're being very unreasonable. I thought you wanted to get out of here?"

Kono lifted her hands, "What's going on here?"  
"Thank God you're here. Can you talk some sense into him please?"  
She looked to Danny, "What's the problem bro?"

"I just want to get the hell out of here Kono"  
Steve shook his head, "Fine Danno, I want to get you out of here too so let me get you in the chair!"  
"CRUTCHES STEVEN"

Kono smiled, "Is that what this is about?"  
Steve looked at her, "This stubborn asshole thinks he's walking out of here with crutches and the Doctor says he needs the wheelchair for at least three weeks"

"I am not an invalid Steve"  
"Partner, right now you have no other choice. The guys have set up a bed for you in my living room and I'll take care of you. You haven't been out of bed in a week! Even if your leg wasn't broken you're too weak to even stand up, let alone walk out of here!" Steve tipped his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Danny, I know you're frustrated and I'm sorry"

Danny closed his eyes and sighed deeply, "No partner, I'm the one who's sorry. Thank you for putting up with me, for taking care of me"  
"No problem buddy"

Kono held up a bag she came in with. "Sweatpants and a t-shirt bro"  
Danny smiled, "You're the best baby"  
She set the bag on the bed and left the room. Kono had cut the left pant leg up the side so after Steve helped him dress he asked, "Are you ready?"  
"Oh yes brother, more than ready"

**50505050505050505050505050**

A short time later the three friends where in the parking lot and Steve was maneuvering Danny into the back seat of the Kono's vehicle. She had brought him a pillow and blanket and once he was settled in Steve drove, beginning the fifteen minute drive to his place.

Kono sat in the front, turned sideways so she could watch Danny.  
A few minutes into the ride Steve hollered back, "You okay Danno?"  
He called back weakly, "I'm good Steve, I'm good"  
Kono nodded to Steve and reaching back she grabbed Danny's hand.

Steve drove slowly trying to make the ride as smooth as possible. He knew that the jarring of the vehicle was causing his friend great pain but unfortunately there was no avoiding it.  
"Do you want some music buddy?"  
"Yeah, please"  
Kono tightened her grip on Danny's hand and Steve flipped on the radio.

As they stopped in Steve's driveway he exited the vehicle and tossed the keys to Kono, "I've got him, can you get the door?"  
"Sure thing boss"  
Steve opened the door and leaned in to talk to Danny, "Hey partner, we're home"  
Danny was shaking, "Good…thanks Steve…"  
"Just relax here for a minute. Do you gotta puke?"  
"No…..dizzy…ribs hurt"  
"I know babe, you're going to hurt for quite a while. Those guys did a hell of a number on you"  
"Nothing I couldn't handle"  
"I never doubted your toughness partner, never once"  
"I'm ready, how we gonna do this?"  
"I think the easiest way would be for me to carry you. Does your leg hurt much?"  
"No, it's good"  
"You're not going to argue with me?"  
"Why are you acting surprised? I never argue with you?"  
Steve smirked, "Oh my God"  
Danny laughed, "Oh stop…..that hurts…"  
Kono appeared over Steve's shoulder, "What's so funny boys?"  
Steve looked back, "Nothing…..Kono, I'm going to carry him. Can you just support his leg?"  
"Of course"

She moved to the other side of the vehicle and held his legs as Steve slid him out the other side. "Good Danno, you hang on babe" Danny's arm was draped tightly around Steve's shoulder, his other hand was up covering his face.  
Kono raced back over and pulled out Danny's legs.  
Steve spoke softly to Danny, "We've got you buddy…you hold on tight"

Danny rested his head against his partners' chest as the detectives carried their friend into the house. Kono had pulled back the bedding and Steve placed him gently on the bed. As Kono held his leg up, Steve placed several pillows underneath it to elevate it and then he pulled the blankets up to cover him. "Kono, sit with him please"

She sat on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through Danny's hair. His eyes were closed and his jaw was tense in pain. His body shook and she just spoke softly to him trying to calm him.  
Steve raced outside grabbing Danny's prescriptions that Kono had filled for him and then he returned to the house. After getting a bottle of water from the fridge he was back at Danny's side.

"Hey partner, I need you to take some pain meds here now and relax okay"  
"Steve…..no drugs man" He had pulled his hand out from underneath the blankets and was pushing at his partner.  
"Danny, you need the meds now. Ten minutes ago you said you never argue with me"  
"Well I lied….."  
"Danny, do this for me please…..please take the meds and rest. You'll wake up feeling better"  
"Okay…just this time though"  
"It's a deal. Steve helped him take the pills and then settled him back onto the pillow. He held his hand and talked to him quietly until the drugs took him under. Steve then tucked his arm back under the blankets and moved to the kitchen with Kono.

**50505050505050505050505050**

"He's in quite a bit of pain. Did we bring him home too soon?"  
Steve hugged her, "No, he'll be fine. He needs to be here. The car ride just jolted him around. He'll sleep for a few hours now and then he should feel better"  
"What's this about you two never arguing?"  
Steve smirked, "That's what we were laughing about outside. I'm starting to think the boy might have suffered a brain injury"  
She laughed, "Oh stop it!"

He moved to the the fridge scouring for something, anything to eat. "The cupboards are truly bare Kono. Would you mind sitting with him while I run to the grocery store?"

"Sure, he mentioned that he was craving spaghetti and meatballs. Can you pick up the ingredients and I'll cook for us all tonight?"  
"Absolutely! That sounds great. I'm going to run to the bathroom and at least put on a clean shirt. Can you write down the ingredients you need for your meatballs and I'll be right back"  
"Sure"

Steve raced upstairs and after returning he grabbed Kono's list and took off.

Kono sat quietly watching Danny and reading a book while Steve was gone. He returned a couple of hours later with a dozen bags of groceries.  
"Did you buy the store out boss?"  
"Let's just say we won't go hungry. How is he?"  
"He hasn't moved a muscle"  
"Good, he needs the sleep"  
She helped him put the groceries away and then Steve went upstairs to take an overdue shower and soon he returned fresh and clean shaven.

Kono then left to go pick up Chin, and Steve scurried around the house making sure the guest room was ready and he also changed the sheets on his bed. Kono planned to stay here during Danny's recovery and share the care-giving duties. They would also continue to work their old case file load and Steve had a meeting scheduled with Governor Denning in the morning to update him on everything.


	24. Chapter 24

Steve was in the kitchen making sandwiches and salads for everyone when Chin and Kono arrived.  
They entered the kitchen through the deck and Steve had cushioned a kitchen chair for Chin, helping him into it.  
"How are you feeling buddy?"  
Chin grinned, "Good. I'm feeling better every day, just a little weak still"

"Yeah, that's going to take time. I've got the guest room set up for you so anytime you need to lay down and rest it's ready for you. You're welcome to stay the night but I'm sure Malia might have something to say about that"

"Yes, she probably would!"  
"Now I hope you're telling her how weak you are? I wouldn't want her taking advantage of you"  
Kono screeched, "STEVE, stop that!"  
The men laughed and Chin added, "She can take advantage of me anytime brother!"  
Kono grinned, "You two are awful"  
They visited while eating their lunch and keeping an eye on Danny through the entryway to the living room.

Once done eating they moved to the living room digging into a file while watching over their sleeping friend.

At a little before four o'clock Danny began to stir and Steve moved to his side taking hold of his hand.  
"Danny?"  
"Yeah...I hear you"  
"How do you feel?"  
"I hate those meds Steven, I feel all ...dopey"  
"I understand. Are you in pain?"  
"No, 'm good. I gotta pee though"  
"Okay, I think the easiest way to do this will be if we carry you"  
"Just tell me what to do" His speech was slurred as the morphine was definitely still in his system.

He helped Danny to a sitting position and then as Kono took his right side and Steve his left, Danny put his arms around their shoulders and the lifted him off the bed. They carried him, with Steve supporting the casted leg with one hand. Once the reached the bathroom, they stood in front of the toilet and gently set Danny's feet onto the ground, "Don't put any weight on the leg Danno, I've got you"

As Steve supported him, Kono turned and Danny took care of his business. Steve then helped him get to the sink and after he washed his hands, Kono moved back to his side and they carried him back to bed.

Once settled back on the pillows, Steve gave him some water and in moments he had closed his eyes and was again sleeping.

Chin was also tired so he retreated to the guest room for a nap and Kono went to the kitchen to begin prepping dinner. Steve sat with her in the kitchen and called Rachel with an update. She agreed to bring Gracie over for dinner at six o'clock and then Steve would run here back home later. Then per Kono's request, he called Joe and invited him along with Tony and Jamar over as well. Joe let Steve know that they would pick up plenty of liquid refreshments.

Malia was working until ten o'clock and was going to pick Chin up on her way home so they would have to save a plate for her.

After checking on his still sleeping partner and tucking the blankets around him, Steve helped Kono with what had quickly become dinner for nine!

**5050505050505050505050505050**

Their prep was interrupted about an hour later as the wonderful aroma of Kono's meatballs woke Danny,  
"WOW does that smell good! No more hospital food for this boy!"  
They heard his bellowing and as Kono smiled, Steve made his way to the living room with a meatball for Danny to 'taste test'

Danny's face lit up as he saw Steve approaching with a bowl in hand.  
Steve couldn't resist commenting, "Look at that smile! I've never seen you so happy to see me!"  
"Buddy, you bring me Italian Meatballs and I'll do more than smile, I'll give you a big kiss!"  
All Steve could do was laugh as he set the bowl on the end table and helped Danny sit upright propping several pillows behind his back. He handed the bowl to Danny and then worked on propping his leg properly.

"OH MY GOD! KONO THESE ARE FABULOUS MY DEAR! I LOVE YOU!"  
Kono raced into the room and leaning over, she kissed Danny and then turned and raced back to the kitchen.  
Steve sat on the couch watching his friend, "It sounds like you feel better, huh?"  
"How could I not? Have you tried these yet?"  
"No, can I have a bite?"  
"Absolutely not! I love you buddy, but these are AMAZING!"

"Well can you handle another surprise?"  
"What's that?"  
"We are having a special guest over for dinner, Miss Grace Margaret Williams"  
Danny motioned with his fingers, "Come here Steve"

Steve grinned, "You're not gonna kiss me are you?"  
"Just come here you big goof"  
Steve approached gingerly and then Danny held up his fork giving him a bite, "Now don't ever say I don't love you partner, you even got the LAST bite!"

Steve's facial expression said it all, "This...this is fantastic! Why haven't we had her cook for us more often?"  
"Well now that we know how talented Miss Kalakaua is, I think as her boss you need to add, uh what maybe a 'weekly dinner for her peers' clause to her job description. What do you say?"  
"Yes, partner I think that's a very good idea"

Kono peeked into the room, "NO! I hate to cook so enjoy the next few days boys!"  
Danny whined, "I've got eight weeks in this thing! Are you gonna make me eat his cooking?"  
Steve added incredulously, "Hey what's wrong with my cooking?"  
"Well nothing, but partner...it aint' this!" He held up the empty bowl.  
Steve took it from him and handed him a bottle of water, "Well okay, I can accept that"

Changing the subject Danny asked, "So when is my lovely daughter arriving?"  
Steve looked at his watch, "She should be here anytime"  
"You are the BEST my friend, thank you"  
"Anytime. Do you want to use the head before she gets here?"  
"Yeah, that's probably a good idea"  
"We don't want to break the chef's rhythm out there so I'll carry you"  
"Steve I think I can do this if I lean on you and use one crutch"  
"You think so? Okay, hold on"  
Steve moved to the entryway and grabbed one of the crutches.

He returned to his friends' side, "You're not dizzy or anything are you?"  
"No I promise, I feel good, let's do it"  
Danny leaned on the crutch as Steve helped him off the bed, "Okay good, now just stand still for a minute Danny and make sure you're alright"

After several seconds Danny said he was ready and leaning heavily against Steve they began the trek to the bathroom with Steve reminding him every few steps to not put any weight on the leg.  
It went well and they got him back in bed only minutes before Tornado Grace came bolting through the front door.

"DANNO!"  
"Hello Monkey!"  
Steve leaned, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her to him as she attempted to bolt past him to the bed.  
He tickled her belly as she giggled, "Uncle Steve, stop!"  
He responded, "Don't I even get a hug and kiss?"  
She kissed his nose and then hugged him tightly, "Okay, good enough!" He carried her to the bed and set her down next to her daddy.

Rachel moved to the bed and kissed Danny.  
Steve left them alone and moved into the kitchen to help Kono.

"How's it going out here, what can I help you with?"  
"Can you set the table for me and then get the salad ready?"  
Steve smiled, "Will do boss"

**5050505050505050505050505050**

Dinner went perfectly and everyone raved about Kono's meatballs, especially Tony!  
They had moved Danny to the table in his wheelchair as the conversation flowed freely and laughter filled the McGarrett house.

After dinner they all retreated to the deck to visit as Steve stayed behind to help Kono clear the table and do the dishes. Chin soon entered and told Steve to go visit, "I'll help in here Steve. Your friends are leaving in a couple of days. Please, go spend some time with them"

Steve nodded, "I will, thank you"  
He moved to Kono and kissed her cheek, embracing her "Thank you Kono, the meal was fantastic"  
"You're welcome, but remember...don't get used to it"  
They all chuckled and Steve left to join the others.

*************** MORE TO FOLLOW - HOPE YOU'RE STILL ENJOYING ! *******************


	25. Chapter 25

********** THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MILD SEXUAL CONTENT ***********

It was a beautiful Hawaiian evening and everyone was having a wonderful time. It had been a little more than an hour since he had been inside and suddenly Steve decided to go see how Chin and Kono were doing.

He excused himself and made his way into the house. Seeing the kitchen was spotless...and empty, he moved towards the living room. He did not see them as he rounded the corner moving towards the bathroom and he almost collided with the two as they were wrapped in each others arms, kissing passionately.

He could not help but notice that both of Tony's hands were grasping Kono's backside firmly.  
"Oh, geez...excuse me" Steve turned in embarrassment and walked away ignoring both of them as they called out to him as he quickly made his way back outside.

Back in the house, Kono laid her head on Tony's shoulder, "Oh God that was embarrassing"  
Tony chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll talk to him"  
"And just what are you going to say to him?"  
Tony sighed deeply, "I don't know"

They made their way outside and Kono took a seat as Tony moved over and grabbed them each a beer.  
As Tony turned back to the group he noticed that Steve had walked down into the backyard. He handed Kono a beer and then he walked into the yard moving over to Steve's side.  
"Hey boss, sorry about that"  
"What do you have to be sorry about Tony?"  
"Me and Kono..."

Steve grinned, "Well I will say that she didn't seem to be fighting you off too terribly hard. Listen Tony, you're my brother and I would do anything for you, you know that right?"  
"Of course Steve, I feel the same way about you"

"Then please take this for how it is truly meant...you're my brother, and SHE'S my sister. I don't want to see her get hurt, that's all I'm saying. So please slow it down Romeo"

"What? Are you saying you think she really likes me?"  
"Oh she likes you! You can be quite the charmer Anthony. I've seen you make your moves on several young ladies, but no games with Kono okay. I love you both very much. If you really like her and the feelings are mutual, it would make me very happy. But she's not a one-night stand Tony, she's not that kind of girl...don't hurt her because if you hurt her buddy, you'll answer to me" Steve smiled softly at the younger man.

"She's a wonderful girl. I won't hurt her Steve, I promise"  
"Good, let's get back to everybody"  
The men embraced and made their way back to the group.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Chin had taken a nap and joined them a short time later on the deck. Everyone sat visiting for the next couple of hours and at one point Kono and Tony walked down the ocean's edge.

They kicked off their shoes and socks and began walking hand in hand down the beachfront. They talked about their families, their careers and then the topic turned to Steve.

"He hasn't changed a bit. I met him seven years ago. I was twenty one and fresh out of BUDS class"  
"Tell me again, BUDS stands for ….Underwater Demolition?"

"Yeah, Basic Underwater Demolition SEALS training. Commander White was my instructor. He's the one who placed me with Steve's team. They had just lost a man, David Carpenter in a mission in Kosovo. I joined the team two days after they buried David. A couple of the men weren't very, shall I say…..welcoming. Steve took me out alone for beers one night after the guys had been giving me a really hard time and he told me to hang in there. He told me he had confidence in me and that I just needed to prove myself with the guys that everything would be alright. Two weeks later we received orders and Steve assigned me as second sniper with himself as number one. Steve took out three men with deadly accuracy and when it was over he celebrated 'my' success on the mission"

"That sounds like him. But why shouldn't he have done that?"  
"Well he didn't lie, he never credited me directly for the kills but he let the men believe I had been the one who fired the shots"

"And you're sure you didn't"  
"I know for a fact I didn't. I froze Kono. I didn't even fire one shot and he knew it. I pulled him aside later and asked him why he did it, why he let everyone think I had done it and you know what he said?"

"Tell me"  
"He told me that I was an integral part of his team and that he had my back and he always would. He told me that I should never want credit for a kill, and that killing another human being no matter how vile and evil they were is never an easy thing to do. He explained that his men were in mourning for their friend and in their eyes I was an outsider trying to replace him. By Steve doing what he did...they accepted me. I have been a member of the team, a brother ever since that moment"

"He's brilliant"  
"He's brilliant, he's compassionate, he's honest and he's the bravest man I've ever known. I love that man and I would die for him without question"  
"As he would for you...or for any of us. We're all lucky to have him in our lives"  
"Yes we are"

Kono stopped and reached up to kiss Tony.  
As their kisses became more passionate Tony pulled away, "Kono...we need to stop"  
"Why? Aren't you enjoying it?"  
"The problem is, I'm enjoying it too much. I'm leaving in two days Kono, our lives are too different"  
"Are they? You're a police officer now and I'm a detective. How are they different?"  
"I live in California, it can never work out"

"Move to Hawaii Tony. It's paradise here. Granted we have scumbags here just like anywhere else but come on look at this place!"

"I can't Kono. I have a good life in San Diego. My parents and brothers are all there. My partner. I can't leave"  
Kono looked into his eyes, "I understand"  
She kissed him again and he pulled back, "Kono, please no"

She looked at him and smiled, "Okay, what's going on here? What did Steve say to you?"  
"Well..."  
"Come on, spill it! You were all over me a couple of hours ago!"

"I was not!"  
"Hey, don't get defensive buddy. I didn't say I didn't like it! Now WHAT did McGarrett say to cool you down so much?"

"He just told me to respect you, which of course I do! And he told me not to hurt you"  
She again kissed him even more passionately while breathlessly adding, "Be gentle then"  
He groaned as her hands ran through his hair and her lips…ohhh her lips..."Oh my God, I shouldn't be doing this"  
She chuckled, "Tony….relax. Do you want me to continue?"  
Without hesitation he said, "Oh God yes…."

Kono and Tony made love slowly, passionately on the sandy beach. The sounds of the waves crashing to the shore, joined with their cries of ecstasy as they climaxed together and then they lay with their bodies entwined. Kono's head rested on his broad, hairy chest and she listened to his racing heart wishing they could have met under different circumstances but knowing that he was right. His place was on the mainland and Kono's was here, with her beloved Ohana.

They lay quietly as their bodies relaxed, enjoying the serenity of the moment when Tony quietly said, "He's going to kill me"  
"Don't worry about Steve, I know how to handle him"  
"You've figured that out in two years? I've known him seven and he still scares the hell out of me!"  
"Truthfully Tony, he probably won't even say anything"  
They both giggled gleefully as the dressed and then they shared a soft gentle kiss and headed back.

Steve had left to take Gracie home and by eleven o'clock, everyone was gone and Danny was sleeping soundly.

Kono had gone to sleep up in Steve's room giving him a verrrryyy suspicious grin as she headed up the stairs.  
He was exhausted himself and in minutes he was sound asleep on the couch, snoring softly.


	26. Chapter 26

He was awakened at about three in the morning by Danny who was having another nightmare. This was only the second one but Steve could tell it was a bad one. Danny was sweating profusely, flailing his arms. He was calling out softly, "Nooo...pplease no mmore...stop..." And as if those words weren't enough to torture Steve, he continued, "Stteve...help mme God Steve help me..."

Steve was shaking as he sat on the edge of the bed, tears streaming down his face. Not wanting to startle his friend he first just spoke, "DANNY, DANNY WAKE UP BABE, WAKE UP DANNO"

"SSTEVE HHELP MME...DAMN IT HURRTS...SSTEVE PLEEASE, HELP ME PLEEEASE!"  
The screams and pleas for help went on for several seconds. Steve became concerned that he was going to damage his leg as he became more and more agitated. He grabbed Danny's arms, pinning them to the bed, "DANNY STOP! WAKE UP BUDDY, COME ON DANNO, LOOK AT ME!"

Steve glanced up to see a terrified Kono standing at bedside. Danny's eyes suddenly opened and he bolted upright, "SSTEVE NNO PPLEASE, OOOOOHHHHHH GOD HHELP ME!" His body was shaking as he was wracked with sobs.

Steve pulled Danny to his chest holding him tightly with one arm and with the other he gently stroked his hair, "Danny it's over, it's over babe...you're okay Danno, they can't hurt you anymore. I've got you"  
Steve glanced at Kono and motioned for her to leave, mouthing _'he's okay'_

She hated to walk away but she knew that Steve had everything under control. He knew all to well how to handle this...having been through it himself. Danny had told her all about the nightmares Steve had endured for months after his rescue from North Korea. He had been so scared about how to help his friend that he had come to Kono for help. She had a friend who was a psychologist and Danny had called her for advice on how to help Steve deal with the terror.

As she walked up the stairs she looked back at the SEAL who sat on the bed rocking back and forth holding Danny like a child, whispering to him soothingly, "It's okay Danno...sssshhhh. I've got you buddy...you're safe, it's all over...ssshhhhhh"

She stopped and watched them, feeling ashamed for eavesdropping but unable to turn away. She was so scared...not just for Danny but for Steve. Danny would recover, the wounds would heal and the nightmares would eventually stop. She was even more afraid for Steve. He always, ALWAYS took on everyone's burdens and asked for no one to assist with his. Even as strong as the SEAL was, every man has a breaking point. Tony had told her that he had broken down before and Kono was very worried that he was nearing that point again. Hearing Danny's pained cries cut into her heart and she could not even imagine what they did to Steve. He would blame himself because he couldn't stop the torture. He would blame himself for Danny even being in danger. He would blame himself because Steven McGarrett was a natural born leader and when things go wrong, leaders take responsibility...and the blame. Nothing she could say would change this, it was his nature. All she could do is be there for him when he needed to talk, or when he needed to cry. Kono promised herself that she would be there for him as she turned and walked back upstairs to the bedroom.

It was a long night as Steve tried to keep Danny calm. Everytime he seemed to be settling in his arms the cries of anguish would renew. Steve moved onto the bed and sat resting against the backboard. He held Danny in his lap throughout the night, comforting him.

**5050505050505050505050**

When Kono came downstairs at eight o'clock she found them still in that position, but at least they were both sleeping. Steve had a nine o'clock meeting with Governor Denning so she went into the kitchen and phoned his office. After explaining to the Governor that Danny had had a very bad night and that Steve was finally sleeping the Governor graciously changed his appointment to two o'clock.

Kono put on a pot of coffee and then sat on the couch reading, watching over the two sleeping men.

Steve woke about nine thirty and his movements also woke Danny.  
She looked at them both with their bed hair and bruised faces and she couldn't help herself, "You guys look rough"

Danny looked at Steve, "I don't know what she's talking about Steven. You look ruggedly handsome"  
Steve then chuckled, "Thanks buddy but I agree with her, YOU look rough"  
"Well thanks a hell of a lot you two. I think you both need a little work on your bedside manner!"  
Steve looked at his watch and became frantic, "I was supposed to meet with the Governor half an hour ago!"

"Calm down boss. I talked to the Governor and he changed your appointment to two o'clock"  
"God bless you Kono"  
She smiled, "How about some blueberry pancakes for breakfast"  
Danny then added, "God bless you Kono!"  
"Do you need help getting him to the bathroom?"  
Steve smiled, "No thanks hun, I can handle him"  
Danny responded, "Only in your dreams partner"  
As she moved to the kitchen she called over her shoulder that breakfast would be served in half an hour.

Steve carried Danny into the bathroom and helped him wash up and then after wheeling him to the kitchen table he left to quickly clean up himself.

He returned to find Danny digging into the first batch of luscious pancakes along with sausage patties, orange juice and coffee.  
"Once again brother, she has outdone herself"  
"Did you save any for me partner"  
"Not much, you better hurry Steve!"  
A couple minutes later Kono joined them at the table bringing with her a large stack of pancakes.  
"OH YEAH!" Steve said as he crammed pancake after pancake into his mouth, "These are great!

As they were finishing up, Chin arrived "Aloha"  
"Chin Ho Kelly you were holding out on us?"  
"What do you mean boss?"  
"Your cousin is an amazing cook. Why did it take two years for us discover this?"  
"Kono has many hidden talents Steve"  
"Oh really?" Steve grinned slyly at the beautiful young woman sitting next to him. Once again Kono Kalakaua had surprised him.

Danny was worn out after eating and to Steve's surprise he even requested pain medication.  
Soon he was sleeping as the others again worked in the kitchen on the cold case file.

When Steve left for his meeting with Governor Denning, Chin also went to lie down for a while.  
Kono grabbed a soda and deciding to continue their research she sat on the couch with the file.


	27. Chapter 27

Danny woke and saw Kono standing and looking out the living room window, "Hey Kono"  
She turned towards him wiping tears from her eyes, "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Danny"  
"Kono, come here"  
She moved to the bed and sat as he took her hand, "Hey talk to me, what's wrong?"  
"Oh Danny, I promise it's nothing. I'm being silly…..I'm sorry"  
"I'm sure it's not silly, please honey…talk to me"  
"Danny…..it's…."  
After several seconds Danny said, "Tony?"  
"Oh God am I that transparent"  
"Well let me tell you, even Grace noticed"  
Kono chuckled, "I really like him and I'm going to miss him Danny", her voice choked up and he held out his arms to her.  
She laid her head on his chest and he hugged her talking softly, "I'm sorry Kono"  
After a couple of minutes she sat up, "Thank you Danny"  
"Anytime kiddo"

Wiping her eyes she asked, "How are you feeling Danny?"  
"I'm tired, but I'm feeling better" He looked at her noting a look of concern on her face. Pushing himself up, he inquired, "This isn't all about Tony is it?

"Oh Danny, I'm sorry….you need to rest"  
"Hell I do, now stop playing games and talk to me"  
"It's Steve"  
"Okay….what about him?"  
"I'm worried about him Danny. I know this must sound awful…my God you could have died, they beat you horribly"

Danny added, "And he watched it….he watched every blow and every cut. He watched when they jolted me with electricity. Kono I'll be just fine and I promise you that you're not alone in your concerns. I know Steve blames himself. Has he said anything to you?"

"When you were in surgery, yeah he did. He was really upset but Joe and Wade talked him down. I've just noticed things though...'  
"What kind of things?"  
"I don't know how to really describe it Danny, it's just a look he gets. I can see how upset he is, sometimes even depressed. You can see him fighting it but Danny..."

"Kono, don't stop. Tell me everything"  
"When he sees you in pain...Danny, it's not your fault"  
"I know that but it's not his fault either. There's no fault in this, it just happened"  
"Take my advice and don't say THAT to him"  
"What are you talking about?"

"Joe said that, "that things just happen" and it set Steve off. He was cursing and stating that things don't 'just happen' and the his actions and the actions of his team caused this"  
Danny sighed, "Great...I'm sure these damn nightmares I'm having sure aren't helping"  
"Danny, please you can't blame yourself for that. You were tortured for God's sake"

Danny held her hand, rubbing it gently "I know. Don't worry, I'm not blaming myself. I know from what happened to Steve after North Korea that this is part of the recovery process, but it sucks and it can really mess with your mind"

"I did tell Steve that it wasn't his fault"  
"And what did he say?"  
"He said that he...that he was selfish and that his choices had put those he loved in danger and what gave him the right to do that"  
"Great..."

"I talked to Tony and he said he's seen Steve go through this before. He just takes so much on his shoulders and once it gets to be too much things just crash in on him"

"We definitely know that he takes on too much. He makes everyone's problems his own, I really don't know how the man keeps his sanity...although often times I think he is on the verge of losing it" They both chuckled as Danny continued, "Did Tony have any suggestions on how to handle him?"

"He said that all we can do is just be there for him. Eventually he'll want to talk but not to push it. He'll talk when he needs to and my guess is that it will be with you"

They heard Steve pull into the driveway and Danny squeezed her hand tightly, "I'll talk to him honey. Make sure you let me know if he does anything to alarm you. Let's just keep a close eye on him for now"  
She leaned in and kissed Danny's cheek, "I will. Thank you"

"Would you mind grabbing me a bottle of water?"  
"You bet, I'll be right back"

She returned handing him the water as Steve walked in.  
"Hey boss, how'd it go?"  
"Fine. He's totally fine with us working here until Danny can fend for himself. Until Chin is back up to full speed he won't assign us any new cases unless they're emergencies. Bottom line, he's totally supportive and he sends his thanks and best wishes to you partner"

"Ahhh, thanks buddy"  
Steve smirked, "How you doing?"  
"I'm good. I'm really tired today though"  
"It was a real busy day yesterday. Do you think you can handle tonight, we can certainly cancel?"

"No Steve, you're not cancelling. Your buddies leave tomorrow. I can handle it. I'm fine, I promise you"  
Kono chimed in, "And you're not cancelling because it's YOUR night to cook boss!"  
Danny added, "I see...he's trying to use me to back out huh?"

Seeing the bag in his hand, Danny asked the smiling SEAL "What's that?"  
"Steaks and shrimp baby, I'm not backing out!"  
"Awesome...would you guys mind if I caught a little more sleep?"  
"No of course not. Do you want to use the head first?"  
"Yeah please"  
Kono took the food from Steve and we moved to help Danny. A short time later they were in the kitchen working quietly as Danny and Chin rested.

**5050505050505050505050505050**

That evening was perfect. Steve and Joe grilled for their 'family' They talked and they laughed until the wee hours of the morning. Chin and Malia stayed until almost three. Danny held up well but he fell asleep in his wheelchair at about one o'clock. Kono had run into the house and grabbing a blanket, she tucked it around him.

Steve noticed several times during the night that Tony and Kono were holding hands and the scene brought a small smile to his face. He loved them both very much. Tony was a damn fine man and extremely good looking, dark brown hair, brown eyes, chiseled features, square chin. He was lean and muscular with an olive-colored complexion. Many women had suffered broken hearts at the hands of Anthony Reddick and honestly most of the time it was not his fault. His good looks might draw their eye initially but it was his charm that hooked them. He had very rarely seen Kono like this, she was giddy in his company. He loved seeing her happy but he feared he would be the one picking up the pieces of her broken heart over the next few days and that saddened him. He tried to push those thoughts from his head as he shared beers, stories and laughs all night long with the people who meant more to him than life itself.

Tony and Jamar were both due to fly out at eight in the morning so Joe was going to take them directly to the airport from Steve's house.

As the others were beginning to get ready to leave, Kono and Tony moved down to the ocean. They stood facing the water as she leaned back against him, his arms draped around her.  
He kissed the top of her head, "I'm going to miss you Kono Kalakaua"  
She was crying softly as she responded, "I'll miss you too. I wish you could stay"  
"I do too...but I can't...at least not now"

"We can stay in touch though"  
"Of course we can and we will! You told me you have vacation time in a couple of months, come visit...meet my partner and my family"  
"It seems like such a long time to wait"  
"You work for SuperSEAL McGarrett, time will fly by!"  
"Yeah, things are never boring around here, that's for sure"  
He turned her towards him and they kissed, lovingly...tenderly. They kissed until they heard Commander Joe White bellowing from the deck that 'REDDICK, the bus is leaving'

Taking her hand in his he brushed the tears from her cheek.  
"I'm going to stay down her for a few minutes Tony"

"Okay..." he kissed her one final time and then hugging her he turned to walk away. His voice was shaking as he said softly, "I love you Kono"  
Through her tears she spoke the words, "I love you too Tony"

After their goodbyes and hugs in the driveway Steve made his way back to the living room.  
Pulling the blankets up around his partner's chest he made his way down towards the beach.  
He found her standing in ankle deep water and kicking off his socks and shoes he moved towards her.


	28. Chapter 28

She felt his presence in the darkened night before her eyes had adjusted enough for her to see him.  
They stood quietly for several minutes before he spoke, "I'm sorry Kono"  
"Steve...what are you sorry for?"

"He hurt you. I knew he might and I shouldn't have let it happen"  
"Boss, you can control many things and your skills are vast...but protecting another's heart is something even you can't control"  
He grinned and holding out his arms she gladly moved to him as he enveloped her in a warm embrace.  
She cried and he simply held her. No words were spoken as they looked out over the dark ocean and she drew comfort from her dear friend.

About half an hour passed before she pulled from him, speaking softly "I love him Steve"  
The words stunned him slightly and he searched his mind for an appropriate response. "Kono, Tony is one the finest, most decent men I have ever known and all I can tell you is that if it's meant to be...it will happen. He has his entire family in San Diego and commitments there but if you love him, stay in touch with him. He could find no one better than you. You're an amazing person Kono and I love you. I want nothing but love and happiness for you my dear"

Tears streaked her cheeks, "Thank you Steve"  
He kissed her forehead and brushed the tears away. He then took her hand and they moved back to the house.

As they entered the house Steve again spoke, "We're not working tomorrow so you sleep in and I'll handle the Danno duties. He'll have to tolerate my cooking tomorrow"

She smiled and embraced him, "Thank you boss...good night"  
"Good Night sweetheart, sleep good"

**5050505050505050505050505050**

Over the next two months Chin and Danny both fully recovered physically from their wounds.

Chin had returned to work and Danny's cast had been removed. He was still unable to work and was undergoing extensive physical therapy in his apartment every day to strengthen the leg. If all went well he was expected to be back to work in three weeks although he was telling Steve it would only be two. He was still having those horrific dreams but they were invading his sleep less regularly.

He had been talking to Steve about them but he had stopped about two weeks ago as he noticed his partner was beginning to show more signs of distress. He was edgy and he had dark rings around his eyes indicating he was not sleeping well. Once Danny started questioning him about these things Steve had clammed up, giving him the standard line of _'I'm fine Danno'_

Now Danny was growing more concerned. Steve had been stopping by his apartment daily to check up on him but the last three days he had made excuses and not stopped by. He decided to call Kono to see what she thought.

Kono and Tony had been texting and talking to each other daily since he had flown home. The time had come for her vacation and she was due to leave to visit him in San Diego in ten days.  
She answered her cell on the first ring, "Hello"  
Instantly Danny heard the despair in her voice, "Kono? What's the matter?"  
"Danny...can I come over?"  
"Yes, of course"  
"I'll be there in ten minutes"  
"Just let yourself in. Drive safe honey"

His mind was racing as he hung up the phone. Something must have happened with Steve today...

She arrived a short time later and Danny met her at the door.  
Her eyes were red and puffy and tears streaked her cheeks. He pulled her into an embrace and noted that her body was shaking.  
"Hey, relax baby...relax...whatever it is it can't be that bad..."  
They moved into the living room and sat side by side on the couch. He took her hands in his.

"Just say it Kono, what's wrong?"  
"Danny...oh God Danny...I'm pregnant"

Danny sighed, thinking _'WOW, I wasn't expecting that one' _he squeezed her hands tightly not wanting to say the wrong thing, "Okay Kono, you're pregnant, Congratulations...this is good right?"

"Oh Danny, I don't know? Yes, it is...but...oh my God..."  
"Okay, calm down sweetheart. It's going to just fine" He smiled that beautiful Danny Williams smile and pulled her close for another hug, repeating "It's going to be just fine. We're all here for you, you know that"

"Oh thank you...I'm so scared Danny"  
"There's nothing to be scared about. Babies aren't scary, they're beautiful blessings!"  
"I love you Danny, but you've never given birth!"  
"No my dear your are right about that! Can I get you some water?"  
"That would be great, thank you"

After handing her a bottle of water and a kleenex he asked THE question, "Kono, who's the Father?"  
"Tony"  
Danny closed his eyes and tipped his head, "I see...have you told him yet?"  
"No, I just took the test this morning. You're the first person I've told...I can't tell Steve..."

"Hey come on, you know him better than that. If you're happy Kono...he's happy...hell, if you're happy we're all happy! How about if you tell him tomorrow and I'll come with you"

"I can do this alone Danny"  
"I need to talk to him anyway. He hasn't been in the best of moods lately"  
"Yeah, that's for sure. So he hasn't said anything to you about what's bothering him has he?"  
"No...he's avoiding me now. He hasn't stopped by for three days"  
"You think he's alright?"  
"No...I'm certain he's NOT alright...but it's about time he get's whatever it is off his chest"

"And now I add this..."  
"Hey with McGarrett this might be a good thing. Now he'll have something else to worry about"  
"Yeah but he also may blame himself for for this"  
"Oh shit you're probably right. Lord we can't win can we?"  
They laughed and hugged and Kono knew that no matter what her Ohana would be there for her.

"I really need to tell Chin and Malia"  
"Tell you what, if you drive my crippled ass I'll treat you all to dinner. Give them a call"  
"Thanks Danny, you're the best friend a girl could have"  
"Why am I always the 'best friend' huh?"  
"Stop it! I'll call them now...hey Danny, I love you"  
"I love you too baby"

They had an enjoyable dinner and Chin and Malia took the news of the pregnancy very well. Kono decided that she would wait until she saw Tony next week to tell him. This was not the type of news that should be delivered over the phone. Now that the news was out, she was very relieved and actual very exited about the unexpected turn her life was taking.

After Kono dropped Danny off he took a shower and went to bed thinking about what he was going to say to Steve tomorrow. He dozed off unaware that his talk with Steve would happen sooner than he expected.

*************** MORE TO COME - please let me know what you think ! ****************


	29. Chapter 29

** 505050 ***** Please be forewarned, This chapter contains a reference to suicide ***** 505050**

Danny's phone rang and looking at the clock he noted it was almost midnight.

He flipped open his cell, "Steve?"  
The line was silent, "Steve? Answer me buddy"  
"Danno….."  
"Steve, hey you're scaring me. Where in the hell are you?"  
"Danno…..'m sorry…oh God I can't …..can't do this anymore….."

Steve was sloshed, his speech slurred and Danny could hear the shakiness in his voice. "Steve, tell me where you are babe"  
"I'm sorry…"  
"Steve did you do something stupid?"  
"Huh? What?"  
"Steve are you hurt?"  
"What…no…..'m not hurt"  
"Steven John McGarrett listen to me, where are you right now!"

"I'm at Duke's. Are you …..you mad at me partner?"  
"No I'm not mad at you. Are you inside the bar?"  
"No…'m in my truck. 'M gonna go home now"  
Danny had fallen asleep on the couch so he was wearing sweats and a t-shirt. He had moved to the door and was slipping on his shoes, "No buddy you're not driving home. You've had a little too much drink haven't you?"

"I just hh...had a little, 'm fine"  
Danny had grabbed his keys and was on his way to his Camero, "I think you've had more than a little babe. I'm on my way and I'll be there in fifteen minutes. I need you to listen to me partner. Where are your truck keys?"

"You can't ddrive yet"  
Danny lied to his partner, "Yes, yes I can so answer me, where are your keys?"

"I dunno, can't find 'em"  
"Well it's a good thing you called me then, do you know why?"  
"Cause you're a de…..tective….can you find 'em for me?"  
"I will but you promise me you'll stay right where you are until I get there okay?"  
"Okee dokee Daniel!"

'_Okee dokee'?, God he needed to keep Steve talking until he could get there, _"Steve what time did you get to Duke's tonight?"  
"A little while ago…..after I left work"  
"Buddy you left work at at probably what, six o'clock, that's six hours ago. Have you been drinking ever since?"  
"Yup…Danny, I gotta go now"  
"No, you promised me you'd wait right there in your truck"

"Danny, I gotta piss. I'm going go back inside"  
"Alright, just go to the head and then call me back okay?"  
"Gotcha partner….hey Danny? I love you"  
"I love you too you big goof, now get to the head and then back to your truck and I'll be there in a few minutes"  
"Okee dokee Daniel!"

The phone disconnected and Danny shook his head chuckling at his drunken partner. His leg was very cramped but he had no choice, driving with a bum leg was safer than Steve getting behind the wheel in his condition. A few minutes later he dialed Steve's cell and the man answered, his voice again filled with emotion "Danno?"

"Yeah it's me. Where are you buddy?"  
"DDanno…I'm ssorry…I'm a horrible partner…..I'm ssorry"  
Steve was crying, "Steve, listen to me now….tell me where you are"  
"I told yyou…..I'm at Duke's"  
"Are you back at your truck?"  
"Uuhh huh…Danny do you kknow that I…I llovee yyou?"  
Danny talked quietly, "Yeah brother I know that. You know I love you too right?"

Danny listened to the muffled sobs of his partner as he raced through a yellow light about a mile from Duke's.  
"Steve, it's going to be okay buddy I promise. I'm almost there"  
"Danno…..it's over….I cc….can't Danno…..I can't…..do tthis"

Danny blood ran cold as he heard the unmistakable sound of a gun cocking, "STEVE! STEVE WHAT ARE YOU DOING BABE!" The only sounds he heard were the soft tortured sobs coming from his distraught partner. Danny's voice was shaking with fear as he hollered, "STEVE DON'T YOU DO THIS TO ME PARTNER, DO YOU HEAR ME! YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH DON'T YOU DARE DO THIS TO ME, TO CHIN AND KONO, TO GRACIE…GOD STEVEN TALK TO ME PLEASE…..I LOVE YOU"

"Danny…I hurt…..I just ccan't do it anymore…..God I hhurt Danny"  
"I know partner, I'm almost there…let me help you Steve"  
"You can't hhelp me Danno….no one ccan help me"

Danny pulled into the parking lot spotting Steve's truck at the far end of the lot. He raced towards it praying he wouldn't be too late.

As he drew closer he saw Steve sitting on the ground at the rear of his truck. His head was drooped to his chest, his hands in his lap. Danny was screaming frantically into his phone pleading for his partner to talk to him, his terror rising with every second that passed.

The Camero screeched to a halt and moving as quickly as his damaged leg allowed he was soon standing over Steve.

"Steve? Oh shit Steve..." Danny Williams was shaking as he dropped to his knees at his partner's side.  
Steve was mumbling softly, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry"

Danny placed his hand on top of Steve's right hand taking the man's gun from him.  
He then moved close and pulled his friend to his chest whispering into his ear, "I'm here buddy, get it all out. I've got you babe"  
They sat like this for about fifteen minutes with Danny cradling his shaking partner in his arms.

As Steve calmed down Danny kept talking softly finally stating, "Let's get you home partner and we can talk okay?"  
Steve's only response was a nod and together they pulled themselves up with the drunken SEAL leaning against the truck. Danny hobbled slightly as the pain shot through his leg and as he stood he put Steve's gun into his waistband.

Danny then told him, "Put your phone in your pocket so you don't lose it. Did you find your keys partner?"  
"No...can't ffind 'em"  
"Well check your pockets again quick okay?" As he did that Danny moved to go check the truck and there were the keys, hanging from the the door lock. Danny grabbed the keys and pushing the auto button he locked the vehicle.

Steve was still fumbling with his pockets and they were all turned inside out as Danny approached him.  
Danny held them up, jiggling them, "Hey buddy look what I found!"  
Steve smiled slightly, "I knew you cc...could find 'em. You're a damn ggood detective Daanno"  
"I'll remind you of that once you're sober, I could use a raise!"  
"You got it!"  
"Oh yeah, well I'll remind you that you said that as well. Come on, let's get out of here"

Putting his arm around his friend they made their way to the car and headed home.

Steve passed out almost instantly and Danny decided it best to let him sleep otherwise the man would more than likely be puking in his car.  
They arrived at Steve's about twenty minutes later and after unlocking the house Danny went back for Steve.

He was hobbling quite heavily and he hoped he would be able to revive his partner enough so he could walk because he sure didn't feel strong enough to carry his larger friend.

Opening the car door he starting patting Steve's cheeks, "Steve, wake up man. Come on Steven let's go!" After increasing the strength of the 'pats' Steve finally came around.  
"What? Stop hittin' me Danno"  
"Well I can't carry you brother, so let's get inside okay?"  
"Sure...'m fine"

Pushing Danny away Steve stepped from the car and instantly fell to the ground, "Oops"  
Danny shrugged, "Yeah oops...you're gonna feel like shit in the morning buddy" Closing the door and locking the car he held out a hand to his partner and helped him to his feet and into the house.


	30. Chapter 30

*********** THANK YOU ALL for reading and reviewing. I've been so busy at work so this has taken longer than I had hoped to complete. Please remember that reviews are so appreciated and motivational to a writer so Thank You again for taking the time to give your thoughts. It will be done this weekend so I hope you enjoy the last couple of chapters – Happy Reading ! ****************

Knowing there was no sense in even attempting to talk to Steve tonight he guided him straight to the steps and up to his room. Sitting him onto the bed, Danny helped him undress and as he was pulling off his cargo pants the drunken man fell back onto the mattress. Placing his shoes to the side Danny grabbed the dirty clothes and moved over to the laundry hamper tossing them inside. As he was turning back towards the bed Steve spoke, "I can't ddo it anymmore Danny"

He looked at the SEAL lying in his boxers, sprawled out across the bed, and he moved to him.  
He sat at the foot of the bed and took hold of Steve's nearby hand. "Steve you really need to sleep this off, what do you say we talk in the morning okay? I'll sleep downstairs and I'll be here when you get up"

"It's my fault Daanny...Jenna and Laura...Lee, Omar and Huutcch...you and Chhin and now Kkono"  
Danny's eyes turned to him, "Kono? Steve what are you talking about...what's happened to Kono?"  
"Huh...what?"

"Steve, focus babe. What's happened to Kono?" His mind was racing, _'did she tell him she was pregnant, and if so how would that be Steve's fault?'  
_  
"I'm being sselfish aagain and it ccan't be about mme, it's about hher"  
Then Danny said it, "Steve, are you talking about the baby?"

Danny had never seen anyone sober up so quickly, "What? Kono's ppregnant?"  
"I thought that's what you were talking about, she didn't tell you then?"  
"No...what the hhell!"  
"Hey settle down man, she just found out today. She told me and Chin earlier tonight. She was going to tell you in the morning. Now what are you talking about, what's happening to her?"

"Last month Tonyy called mme and asked if I had any positions...oopen here...I talked to the Govvernor and he said I can hhire Tony on. I called and llet him know. Kono ddidn't know anything abbout this. Tony called me back a ffew days ago aand said that he ddecided it would be bbest for him to stay in California and tthat he was ggoing to ask Kono to mmarry him when she goes out there nnext week"

"Wow, well I guess that's really good now that they have a baby on the way, huh"  
"Does Tony know?"  
"No, she was going to tell him when she gets there next week. So...we're losing Kono...shit"  
"They llove each otther Danno"

"We knew she loved him and now he wants to marry her, so we know he loves her. This is good buddy...this is really good"  
"I know, but wwhy ddoes it make me sad?"  
"Because you're drunk and you're not thinking clearly, so get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning"  
"Uhh...huh...Danny, I love yyou mman" His words tapered off as the alcohol took him under.  
Danny smiled at his friend and grabbing a blanket that hung over a nearby chair he covered Steve while saying softly, "I love you too buddy"

Danny then sent a text to Kono and Chin asking both to call him first thing in the morning and then he curled up on the couch and slept.

**505050505050505050505050**

Danny woke to Kono's call a little after seven in the morning. He explained to her what happened (except the conversation about her and Tony), "He's not going to be in any condition to go to the office today, can you and Chin handle things?"

"You bet brother. I'll get ahold of Chin, you just take care of Steve"  
"Will do, I'll call you later. Hey, how are you? Did you sleep good?"  
"Yeah Danny, everything's going to work out fine. I'm sure of it"  
Danny smiled knowingly, "I'm sure of it too honey. Tony's a fine man. You have a good day"  
"You too...good luck"  
"Thank You, bye now" He smiled as he hung up. Kono was going to be so happy being married to Tony and being a Mother, but damn he would he miss her terribly...

He made coffee and moved out onto the deck to wait for Steve to wake. He was supposed to pick up Gracie after school and have her for the weekend but other arrangements would have to be made. He had NEVER put anyone or anything above his time with his daughter but as he remembered the fear he felt last night when he heard that gun cock he knew he wasn't leaving here until he was 100% sure that Steve was alright. He dialed Rachel and just letting her know that there was a personal problem he had to resolve, they agreed that Gracie would stay with her for the weekend.

The SEAL came out about an hour later looking like death warmed over.  
"Good Morning Sunshine!  
"Jesus Danny do you have to yell?"  
"What's wrong buddy, bit of a headache this morning?"  
"That is an understatement my friend" Steve had taken a seat and closing his eyes he tipped his head back and rubbed his temples with his fingers.

"Can I get you some coffee Steve?"  
"Yeah, that would be great, thanks"

As Danny set the coffee in front of him Steve was sitting still and his fingers had stopped moving as he spoke, "Danny? Am I remembering right, did you tell me last night that Kono is pregnant?"

"That would be a yes Steven, because she is"  
"Oh my God...who's the father?"  
"That my friend would be your man, Anthony Reddick"  
"Wow...so they?...when he?..."  
"I think that we can assume that's correct Sherlock"  
Steve simply repeated, "WOW..."

"Well partner, we've got a hell of a lot to talk about today. I let Kono know you aren't going to the office today..."  
Steve interrupted him, "No Danny, I need to go in"

"NO YOU DON'T" Steve looked dumbstruck into the serious eyes of his partner as Danny continued, "You are going to talk to me about everything Steve...I'll stay all day if I have to and guess what, it's Friday? So if you don't open up to me today and lay everything out on the table, you'll be spending your weekend with me, got it?"

"You've got to pick up Gracie for the weekend after school today"  
"Not anymore I don't. She's staying with Rachel for the weekend. Why don't you go take a shower and get some clothes on and I'll make you an omelet"  
"Alright" Steve turned as he entered the house, "Thank you Danno"  
"You're welcome. Go now..."

When Steve returned half an hour later he sat at the kitchen table and Danny set a vegetable omelet, English muffin, milk and coffee in front of him.  
"Looks good Danno but I'm really not very hungry"  
"You need to eat so don't argue with me please"  
The men ate in silence and once done they moved outside. Danny followed Steve down to the beach where they sat in the wooden deck chairs overlooking the Ocean.


	31. Chapter 31

********** This Chapter contains suicide and talk of extreme violence *************

**Here are the final three chapters, I hope you enjoy – please let me know what you think**

**50505050505050505050**

Both men sat forward in their chairs quietly for a couple of minutes before Steve spoke, "Before I left for Texas, when everything went down with my SEALS, I told you I was ready to tell you some things about my past. As things played out, you probably learned more about me than you ever wanted to know. I crossed a line that I promised myself I would never cross and now I almost lost you and Chin. I can't do this anymore Danny. I've lost too many people I love, too many good decent people all because of my selfish wants and desires and I can't do it anymore"

"I want you to talk. I want to hear it all, but I love you man and I'm not going to listen to any bullshit about you being selfish. Damn it Steve, you're probably the most unselfish person I've ever known"

"Danny, THAT is the bullshit! I've told you that when my mother died that made me the man I am today and it kills me because I know that she would be so disappointed in me"

"What the fuck are you saying?"

"DANNY STOP! If you want me to talk then stop! Will you listen to me please?"  
Danny ran his hands through his hair, "I'm sorry….I'm sorry, yes I want you to talk...I'm listening"

"When I was sent away to Military School I was sixteen and I had no one. My mother was dead, my father and sister may as well have been dead because I had no more communication with them….I was alone"

"I threw everything I had into the Military School. I decided at seventeen that I was going to be a SEAL and that I was going to be the best damn SEAL there was. Looking back now I know that it was my coping mechanism, my way to survive what I felt was my abandonment. I shut people out, I never allowed anyone to get too close to me and I never gave myself to anyone. I was never going to let anyone abandon me again Danny. As I worked up the ranks and reached my goal as SEAL Commander, I strived every day to be the best and to make my guys the best. I drove them hard and I justified in my head that I was doing that because the better they were the safer they would be. All it did though was brought more danger to us. We were the best, the elite...and because of that we were given the most dangerous missions...and we didn't always all come back..."

Danny sat quietly, listening as Steve told him about Operation Grey Fox and how he had lost Chris and Jeff. He listened as the man sobbed as he relived the moment that he told Chris' young wife that she was now a widow and that her son's father was dead. How he had held her and how they both had cried as he recounted Chris' last moments and of his last words expressing his love for her.

Steve told him of his first SEAL mission, Operation Nightfall which resulted in the deaths of two of his men and of Operation Freedom where he had lost his second in command.

And then he told him about Cheyenne, the Operation where he and three of his men were captured. It took six days before they were rescued. The four men were starved and tortured and one, Sean Theisman was beheaded in front of the others in an effort to get them to talk, to divulge national secrets. "Danny, I kept telling my men to not give up information, to stay strong and they killed Sean...because of me, they killed Sean" He went on to tell that the other men were Omar and a new recruit, Bobby Landon, "Bobby was never the same...six months later he put a bullet in his brain. He left a note saying that he didn't deserve to live after what happened to Sean"

"I led SEAL Team 3 for six years Danno...and now with Lee and Omar, I've lost twelve men, twelve damn good men gone. I held David Pappas in my arms as he begged me to save him and there was nothing I could do for him...a grenade had blown away his entire lower body. That was seven years ago Danny and I still have nightmares about him at least once a week. He was twenty seven years old and he never had a chance ...because of me"

Danny had to talk, he just couldn't let this go on "Steve, the things you've gone through...I'm sorry brother. I'm so sorry but these deaths, they aren't in any way your fault and I know you know that"

"They are though Danny! My push, my drive to expect the best out of my men...my push to make them ME led to each and every one of their deaths. What gave me the right to play with their lives? What gave me the right to expect the impossible from them?"

Steve stood from his chair and took several steps towards the Ocean before dropping to his knees in the soft sand. Danny waited a couple of minutes and then moving to his side, he sat down in the sand next to him.

Steve was crying softly and as he turned and looked into his partners' eyes, the pain and loss he felt was evident. "I can't ddo tthis anymore Danny. Every ddeath…..took a piece of mmy hheart….it's too mmuch Danny…..now I almost llost yyou and Chin...I crossed that lline by llovinng you...I love yyou and Chin...and Kono...God, I ccan't lose yyou…..I ccan't..."

Danny reached out and pulled Steve close and the sobs intensified at his touch. Danny too cried as he said nothing, he was just there and he would stay there for as long as Steve needed him. He sat holding his friend, looking out over the vast expanse of the Ocean as he tried to process everything he had just heard. He had known Steve had killed for his country and that those killings weighed heavily on him. He also knew that he had lost men, but twelve? God twelve men, no…. twelve brothers...Steve had lost twelve brothers and he took personal responsibility for each one of those deaths. The weight of that burden must be overwhelming. He couldn't understand how the man had even kept his sanity. Tony said he had broken down before and Joe had alluded to that as well. _'Hell if this shit had happened to me I'd of been in a fucking asylum years ago' _He held Steve as he carefully thought out his next words.


	32. Chapter 32

After about half an hour, Steve finally began to calm down. The shakiness in his body subsided and without releasing his hold on him, Danny spoke softly, "Buddy you were following orders. Your men were following you because they respected you and they trusted you...and because you are the best at what you do..."

Steve interrupted him, pulling away "And what's that Danny...killing? Is that what I'm best at? As I said my mother would be absolutely ashamed of who I've become"

_Danny thought, 'GREAT Williams, this is going well!'_"Steve, no, no! You listen to ME now. I guarantee you that shame would never be something she would feel about you. I would say her feelings would be love, pride, admiration, awe, trust, amazement...and I'm sure many others that my brain is just not coming up with at this moment. But shame? No, no my friend I guarantee you that's not what your mother would feel about you. It is not what anyone who loves you feels about you. What you do, and have done for your country is simply unbelievable. You say you're good at killing? Damn right you are, and I thank God that you are! You and your men have saved thousands of lives by ridding this world of human SCUM. I thank God every day that there are men and women out there like you who are willing to put your lives on the line for the rest of us shmucks. Your mother...your mother Steven would be bursting with pride over the man you've become and don't you EVER think otherwise"

"Danno..."

Danny interrupted him, his voice shaking with emotion "NO Steve, I'm not done and it's your turn to listen partner. Your men, they followed you and they did what you asked because THEY knew just like you did that the mission they were undertaking was right and just. They followed you because they knew damn well that you were the best and that you would do everything humanly possible to bring them home safely. Do you notice Steven, I said HUMANLY POSSIBLE. I call you Superman and SuperSEAL and we all think that you're invincible, but let me break the news to you babe, you're human. You bleed, you hurt, you cry...you feel...just like the rest of us. Did you ever wonder why you would lose men, yet they never had any trouble finding another who would come in and replace them at a moment's notice? Men were begging to be transferred to SEAL Team 3, begging for the opportunity to work under Commander McGarrett. And don't tell me this wasn't happening! Jamar told me there was a fucking waiting list of men wanting to work under you. I've said this to you before buddy, other than the day Gracie was born and the day I was married, meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me and I am honored to be your partner"

"You were shot the day we became partners"  
"Well technically, it was within the first couple of hours"  
Steve grinned, "Danny...Thank You"

"Steve, last night when I heard you cock your gun and I was two minutes away from you...I had never felt so helpless and so afraid in my whole life" Tears slid down Danny's cheeks as he continued, "I was screaming at you and I didn't know if you heard me...if you were listening. Shit Steve, I thought I was going to get to you two minutes too late and you were gonna be laying there with a bullet in your head"

Steve tipped his head, "I'm so sorry Danny….I did hear you…."  
"Well I'm glad you listened. You don't have to be sorry buddy. I'm just glad you called me, that even in your inebriated state you had the sense to call me. I want one thing from you partner..."  
"What's that?"

"I need a promise from you that you won't let things fester like this. Promise me that you'll talk to me. I don't give a damn if it's three in the morning or if I'm on vacation. I want to be there for you Steve, you're not alone. You're the best friend I've ever had, let me be that for you as well"  
"You already are Danno...I love you man and...I promise"  
"I love you too Steve"

"I wanted to talk to you about Joe too Steve"  
"What about him?  
"He's playing games and it's messing with your head. I need to ask you this and answer me honestly"  
"Alright, what is it?"  
"Do you trust him?"  
"It's complicated Danny….."  
"It's an easy question partner"

"I trust him, yeah I trust him. Do I think he's being totally honest with me? No…..I think he's hiding something from me"  
"Well for what it's worth, I think he's hiding something and I DON'T trust him"

"Danny, when we were being held, I think you need to know that Wade told me Joe was obsessed with finding us fast. He was worried about what they were doing to you. He knew I could handle whatever they dished out but he worried about you. He knew that the worst thing that Taylor could do to me, would be to hurt you and that you would be taking the brunt of the torture"

Danny looked at him and shook his head slowly, "Really?"  
"Yeah. Joe's a very good man Danno, He's watched over me since I was sixteen. I know that whatever he's hiding from me, he's doing it to protect me. It doesn't mean I have to like it though. But do I trust him"

"Okay man, fair enough"

The men stood and after another embrace Steve said, "Let's head up to the house, I want to show you something I found on a cold case I've been working alone on"  
"Okee Dokee"  
"Okee Dokee?"  
"Well that's what you said last night, Okee Dokee"  
"I did not!"  
"Oh you said it. You said a lot of things last night brother"  
"GREAT! Like what?"  
"You said I was a great detective and that you would give me a BIG raise"  
"I did?"  
"Yes...yes you did"  
After a brief pause, Steve replied "Okee Dokee Daniel"  
The men chuckled and made their way back to the house as Danny told Steve all about last night, details of which Steve remembered very little.

**50505050505050505050505050**

After looking at the file for about an hour, Danny went upstairs and took a shower.  
He returned to find Steve sleeping on the couch and decided it best to leave him be for a while.  
He went outside and called Kono and Chin to let them know the talk went well and Steve was doing much better at least mentally, but he did have quite a headache however! They agreed to stop by at about four o'clock and that they would bring dinner with them.

Steve slept a couple of hours and as they fixed themselves some sandwiches for lunch Danny brought up Kono. "Kono and Chin are going to stop by about four and they're bringing dinner"  
"So why am I the LAST one she's telling?"  
"Well you're not the LAST, I guess that's going to be Tony"  
"You know what I mean Danny. Why didn't she come to me?"  
"She's a little afraid to tell you..."  
"What? Why would she be afraid to tell me?"  
"Oh partner, think about it. She's afraid you'll be disappointed in her...and in Tony"  
"Well I admit I'm a little surprised, but disappointed, never"

"That's all she needs to hear Steve. Remember though, she doesn't know that you know about this. Can you act surprised"  
"I guess, what does it matter?"  
"Just act surprised when she tells you"  
"Sure"  
Danny added, "And don't tell Chin about Tony popping the question. Let her surprise him with that okay?"  
"I agree Danny. I'm good at keeping secrets, you know that"  
The blonde detective smirked, "Yeah right"


	33. Chapter 33

When Kono and Chin arrived, Danny was coming down the stairs and Steve was standing looking at Kono with a wide, goofy grin.  
Kono stopped, looked at him and then turned towards Danny who said "What?"  
She pointed at Steve, "He knows, doesn't he?"  
"Steve, Jesus you are something else!"  
"What?" The SEAL simply held out his arms, "Come here sweetheart" She moved to him and they embraced lovingly.  
"I'm so happy for you Kono, for both of you! You're going to be wonderful parents"  
"Do you really think Tony's going to be happy about this?"

"He better be or he'll be answering to me. Kono, do you remember what I said to you on the beach the night he left"  
"You said, if it's meant to be, it will happen'"  
"Well sweetheart, it's happened. Yes, I think Tony will be ecstatic"  
"It's so nice to see you smiling again boss"  
"Thanks to Danno...to all of you...I'm very lucky to have you"  
"We're the lucky ones Steve"

He kissed her cheek before stating "I plan on flying out with you so I can congratulate Tony. I'll just stay the weekend, are you okay with that?"

"I would love you to be there, thank you"  
Danny then chimed in, "Well I'm coming too then, can Gracie come?"  
Before she could answer Chin added, "Malia and me too!"  
She laughed, "I'd love you all to be there, but only if you promise to let me see Tony ALONE first so I can tell him"  
In unison they all answered, "DEAL!"  
They all hugged and kissed and then sat down to dinner from their favorite Chinese restaurant.

Danny had called Rachel and the next morning he picked up Gracie and Steve. They went out to breakfast and shared the news with her about Kono's baby. She was absolutely thrilled and since her experiences with her new baby brother she considered herself to be quite the expert on infants. The trio spent a fun filled weekend of shopping and movies. They swam and they grilled. They bowled and they went to the zoo and by Sunday night Steve McGarrett was once again remembering all the good things in his life and thanking God for his Ohana.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Ten days later they all waited restlessly for Kono and Tony to join them pool side at their hotel in San Diego.  
Steve and Danny were a bit more at ease than the Chin and Malia, already knowing of Tony's intentions. And Gracie, she was entertaining them all with her antics in the water.

And then they appeared. Steve looked at Kono and he had never seen her look so beautiful, so happy and peaceful as they approached the table. They all stood and greeted the couple including a warm hug for Tony from his ex-Commander.

As everyone sat back down, Gracie came racing back to the table with wet hugs for the pair.  
Tony addressed the group, "I want to thank you all for accompanying Kono here to California so we can all share in the wonderful news of our new addition"  
Gracie looked at Danno, "What's that mean?"  
Danny had his arm around her waist and he said quietly, "He means the baby Monkey"  
She chuckled, "Oh yeah!" which brought laughs from all of them and then Tony continued.

"Since Kono's loved ones are all here, we would also like to share some more good news. I have asked this gorgeous woman to be my wife and she has accepted!"

Everyone cheered and stood to embrace and congratulate the happy couple and to admire the beautiful engagement ring that adorned Kono's hand.  
As Gracie ooohhhed and awed at the ring Tony knelt down to talk to her, "Gracie, would you be a junior bridesmaid in our wedding?"  
"Ohh yes! Danno can I?"  
"Of course you can! What do you say?"  
She flung her arms around Kono's neck and kissed her, "Thank You Auntie Kono"  
"No, thank you sweetheart! It's so exciting isn't it!"  
"Uh huh!"  
She then looked at Tony, "Thank you Tony"  
He took the little girls' hand in his and he kissed it.

The group eventually all sat back down and visited for hours. At one point Steve got up to go to the nearby bar to purchase another round of drinks for everyone and Tony went with him.

They stood off to the side of the bar to talk, "So Tony…..how are you holding up?"  
"It's big news boss, but it's good news! I couldn't be happier"  
"You're a very lucky man Tony. She is an unbelievable woman. You better treat her well my friend"  
"Oh I will Steve, I promise you. I wanted to ask you if you'll be my best man Steve?"

"Absolutely. I would be honored. Tony, I want you to know that after she told me she was pregnant I talked to the Governor again. I haven't talked to Kono at all about any of this yet, but I will. I don't want her back in the field now that she's pregnant. I don't know what your guys plans are going to be about her working after the baby arrives but I've got an option for you. I have a technical and office position set up for her to begin immediately and Tony the offer of a job for you is still open to join our team as a field agent. Just think about it buddy. Talk to Kono. The option is there and I'll do anything I can for you, I love you both very much. Do what's right for the two of you and I will respect any decision you make"

"Thank you Steve. Your love and support means everything to both of us. Obviously we haven't had time to discuss yet if she's going to work after the baby arrives but we'll get back to you on that"

"A BABY! My God Anthony, you're going to be a daddy! I'm so happy for both of you. I love you brother"  
"I love you too Steve"  
After a brief embrace, Steve paid for drinks for everyone the men made their way back to the others.

A short time later, Steve moved to Kono's side and held out his hand, "Can we go talk?"  
"Of course" She took his hand and they moved to a nearby table.

He continued to hold her hand as they sat, "Kono we have to discuss something…."  
She looked at him concerned, "What Steve?"  
"What are your plans for work when your vacation is over?"  
"What do you mean, I'll be back to work….like always"

"It can't be 'like always' anymore Kono. You're pregnant. For your safety and the baby's I can't risk having you in the field. The Governor has approved a new position for you as a technical manager for Five-0. You'll run the entire office, prep our cases and communicate with us in the field"

She sighed softly, "You're right, thank you Steve. I'll miss the field work though"  
"I know and we'll miss you but that new little life changes everything, doesn't it?"  
"Yes…already!"

His hand lingered on hers as he took a closer look at the beautiful ring, "He did a good job didn't he? Are you happy Kono?"  
"I'm unbelievably happy Steve"  
"Good, that's all that matters sweetheart. You know how much I love you and I couldn't be happier for you baby"  
"Thank you Steve, I love you"  
"Let's enjoy the night. Talk to Tony and decide what you want to do and when you get back to Oahu we can figure out all the details"  
They stood, kissed and embraced and then made their way back to the group to continue the celebration.

The expanding Five-0 family had a wonderful weekend together and they boarded the plane back to Hawaii knowing that Kono would return the next week and begin her new job responsibilities.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Upon returning to Hawaii, Steve met with the Governor who let him know that the charges had come down against the al-Rahman brothers and Ryan Keniyon. The brothers would be charged with three counts of first degree murder, two counts of kidnapping and three counts of attempted murder. They would never see another day of freedom. As promised, for his cooperation in the rescue, Ryan would be transferred to a minimum security prison in Montana and would serve seven years under an alias with ten additional years of probation.

A few days later Danny was picking Kono up at the airport and then everyone was meeting at Steve's for a Welcome Home Barbeque.

As Steve embraced Kono at the front door he was pleasantly surprised as an additional guest entered behind her, Tony.  
They embraced, "Tony? Hey brother what are you doing here?"  
Kono looked at Steve and Danny, "Can we talk guys?"  
"Sure, come on in"

Steve looked at them nervously as they moved to the couch, "Tony, Danny….do you want a beer?"  
They both nodded and Steve left them returning moments later with beers for Tony and Danny and a water for Kono.

He sat on the coffee table facing Kono and Tony who were on the couch and Danny paced anxiously behind him.  
"What's up?"  
Tony looked at Kono, then back at Steve "Steve, is there still a job opening for me with your team?"  
Steve jumped to his feet reaching out to shake Tony's hand "ABSOLUTELY! Yes, yes the job is here for you!"

Tony and Kono stood and they all embraced as Steve said, "One correction though Tony, it's not MY team…it's OUR team"

THE END

******There will be a follow-up story in the near future – I hope you enjoyed were I went with this ! – Thanks for reading and reviewing******


End file.
